First Kiss
by ameichholz
Summary: This is a story that starts with Bella remembering her childhood in Forks, with Jacob. I hope you enjoy it. Eventually it'll bring them full circle that is why the rating is as it is.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFiction. I've been reading Fan Fiction for a few months now and I'm hooked so I thought I'd give it a shot. Of course I don't own the characters from Twilight and I'm a strong Jacob fan, so of course that's the relationship of Bella's I've chosen to write about. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter One – The summer of change.**

Some of my first memories of my childhood were of me sitting on a low stone wall facing the back of the Black's property. Uncle Billy had 3 kids, there were the girls, who were older then me so they never wanted to play, and there was also his son, Jacob who was a little younger then me. In the summertime when our folks would grill out and spend the afternoons together, Jacob and I would play and make mud pies for dessert.

It was nice having someone close enough to my age to keep me company on those slow afternoons when all I really wanted was to be at home in my room playing with my dolls.

"Bella" Jacob cried as he came around the side of one of the outbuildings. "Why are you sitting there, come on he'll start without us you know." He walked up and took my hand and led me towards the forest of tree's that lined their backyard. The sun was actually out and the puffy white clouds that blanketed the blue sky were clear. As we walked through the knee high cover, I looked up and pointed out the animals I could see in the clouds. Jacob would just shake his had and smile. What an imagination I had.

The closer we got to the tree line the more nervous I got. "I don't know if I should, Mom and Dad said I should stay put, and not wander to far away." How many times had I heard them warn me not to go into the forest by my self. Dad told me how sometimes kids traveling with their parents on summer vacations would wander away from their camps and get lost. A few years ago, one little boy went missing for 3 days! I remember my Dad's tired self coming home after searching for 12 hours that first night he'd gone missing. Mom and him had talked in hushed tones in their room about the search and that nothing had been found yet. Dad didn't seem to optimistic that the boy would be found alive.

Jacob kept a tight grip on my hand and kept walking, it was hard to keep up with him. Even though I was older he was taller and his stride faster. "It'll be ok, your with me, I know the trails and we won't get lost." His grin even then made me feel secure and safe even though I was still not 100% positive we should be doing this.

The leaves and twigs crunched beneath my Keds when we entered the tree line. I could hear Jacob's friend Embry up ahead on the trail. Embry was fun to play with also, but he tended to play too rough. I took pride in being able to keep up with the boys and liked to get dirty as much as the next kid about our age, but wrestling wasn't fun when you were outweighed by 10 lbs.

I looked back towards the house and saw that it was getting smaller with each step we took, I must have had a nervous expression on my face, because when Jacob looked back at me, he just smiled that beaming smile of his and said "It'll be ok, I won't let anything happen to you."

That afternoon we played for a long time, the boys fathers has made a swing in a tree deep in the forest out of an old tire and long piece of rope. Jacob let me swing as long as I wanted when it was my turn. He pushed me evenly so that I would spin as little as possible. He knew the spinning either on the swing or the teacup rides that the traveling carnival brought to town made my stomach feel bad. Embry on the other hand, he'd spin the tire in circles when it was Jacob's turn and then let go… Jacob would spin first one way and then the rope would make a snap and reverse the direction. I can still remember him leaning back and laughing from deep down inside.

Jacob had a sense when it was time to go home, he might have smelled his mom's cooking or heard our folks talking out in the backyard. He could also watch the position of the sun in the sky and tell what time it was just by that alone. I never could, even though he'd tried to teach me time and time again. But then again I never had the sense of smell or hearing that Jacob had even back then. I never really gave much thought about it, even though now it makes a lot of sense to why.

We said our good bye's to Emry who heading in the direction of his home and we started back the way we'd come.

I was concentrating on followed Jacob's exact steps and didn't even see the fallen tree branch in the leaves. I tripped and landed in a lump, coordination was never a strong point of mine. Tears welled up in my eyes, I'd tried to catch myself and put my hands out but that hadn't gone so well. As I looked down they were scratched and I had some nasty looking scrapes on my knee's as well. Before I could even look up, Jacob was by my side.

"Hey, are you ok Bella?" He knelt down on the moist ground next to me as I sat up. "Here let me see." He took my hands in his and shook his head a little. Then I remember his big brown eyes looking into mine. "It doesn't look that bad, you'll be ok, really." His concern showed on his face and that's when it happened. "Don't cry Bella, it'll be ok."

Jacob leaned in and placed a soft feather like kiss on my cheek. I took a deep breath in and looked down at my feet, a bit embarrassed but not knowing if I should be because of falling or because of the spark that was running through me. Before I could even think, he hauled me up off the ground and brushed my knee's off and away we went again. This time he held my hand and went a little slower.

That was the first kiss I ever got from Jacob Black.

In bed that night, I replayed it again and again in my head. I really liked Jacob and I hoped it wouldn't be the last kiss I got from him. A little girl can dream right.

* * *

My whole world was falling apart. Mom and Dad seemed to fight every day, they were as quiet as they could be, but I could hear the conversations.

The arguments would almost always start the same way. Renee would start in on Charlie about how Folks was too small of a town and he should seriously consider transferring to a larger station, Port Angeles or even Seattle. Charlie would say how he liked the small town life and it's where he wanted to raise his daughter.

"She's not only your daughter Charlie, I carried her for 9 months you know." Renee said. She'd felt smothered in this town ever since she'd found out she was pregnant. She'd considered not even telling Charlie and doing something about the problem on her own. Then when she fainted that day, Charlie and her mom had both guessed what the cause was. After that, there was no going back.

She loved her family, she loved Charlie and she even loved this old house that had been passed down to them after they got married. But she just really wanted more out of life then being a librarian and a wife and a mom. Renee felt in Forks, that's all there would be.

Charlie was comfortable in his skin, and he loved his life. I was the light in his eye and each time he'd have a Saturday off, he'd come in my room bright and early, I'd be woken by the same question "Where is my fishing partner?" I remember his grin from ear to ear when I'd peak out from under the cover and laugh. We'd spend all morning fishing on the reservation with Mr. Black and his most times Jacob would be there also.

If I had a nickel for every time Jacob would try and put a worm down my back I'd had a whole jam jar full of them.

That summer was the summer that Dad became Charlie and Mom became Renee. She'd had enough, I heard her say. Their bedroom door was closed for a long time. When it opened she came in my room with a small carry on bag, and started taking my clothes and putting them into it. I remember sitting on my bed and tears spilling down my face. Clutching my stuffed wolfe to my chest, I shuttered and hid my face. Renee sat next to me and hugged me. "It'll be ok sweetie, you'll see you'll like Arizona, Grandma and Grandpa are going to meet us at the airport". "It's sunny there, Bella, and there is a Ballet class just starting up Grandma says, so you'll meet new friends."

I was too young to tell her I didn't want new friends or to live in Arizona with her and her parents. Folks was my home, I loved it here.

That afternoon, Charlie came upstairs and his face looked as I'd never seen it before. He eyes were rimmed in red and his face looked worn and tired. He turned to go into his room and saw the bag Renee had packed for herself. His sigh was heavy and as he turned and looked into my room. I was sitting on my bed, in a yellow sundress with a daisy on the front and a white sweater. Renee had picked it out and said it would be warm in Arizona and sundresses would be cool. My long brown wavy hair was back in a braid and I was looking down at wolfe and I saw his shoes.

"Bells, I love you." He said quietly. "I love you more then life it's self. Everything is going to work out. Your Mom needs some time, but you'll come and spend summers with me and I'll see you at Christmas."

I didn't want to hear him. Sitting quietly I wouldn't look up at him, I just stared at his shoes. Black leather meeting tan uniform pants. Tears filled my eyes, when I'd thought there were no more left to spill. His shoes became blurry, like when you look out a window and rain is pouring down against the glass. I couldn't breath and I just wrapped my arms around myself.

I felt his armed sqeeze my little frame and I'd hoped he would scoop me up and run, but he didn't. He walked out of my room and back to the stairs. Inside I was screaming "Daddy, don't leave me." He went down the stairs. I heard the front door open and close. His cruiser's engine started and the tires on the gravel filled my ears. Then he was gone. I still couldn't breath.

Mrs. Black came and picked us up that afternoon. Renee loaded our luggage into the back of her small compact. I looked around my room and wondered when the next time I would sleep here would be. Only being allowed to take a few things, I felt empty on the inside. My fingerprint turkey was on the bulletin board and my glow in the dark stars that kept me safe at night would all stay.

Renee fastened my seatbelt around me in the backseat of Mrs. Blacks car. She smoothed my skirt down and whispered "Won't be long Bella, we'll be where it's warm all the time." She smiled. "You'll like it, I promise."

Jacob sat next to me, head down and quiet. As we drove out of Forks, Jacob slowly brought his small hand across the seat and took one of mine from my lap. The trip to the airport was spent in silence between us and I tried to ignore Renee and Mrs. Black's conversation. All I could do was watch as my house, my town and my life passed by outside the window of the car. The only constant was the warm hand that had encased my own. Jacob was my best friend. I'd never told him that, but somehow I'd hoped that he knew it.

When Mrs. Black pulled away from the curb that day at the airport. I couldn't look. I never saw Jacob sitting up and looking out the back window of her car. I never saw his tears and wave to me. That afternoon Jacob lost his best friend and his mother. I'd overhear my mother's shocked voice that next day when she found out that find out that on the way back to Forks that afternoon, Mrs. Black had swerved to miss a deer in the road. Her small compact had ran headfirst into a tree. Jacob had survived with a few cuts and bruises but mostly because he'd been in the backseat. I don't like to even think about my Jacob, who was trapped in the car with his dying mother until a passing car came upon the accident.

Deep down I blame Renee. If only she had stayed…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two P.S. BE MINE**

I could hear them downstairs, there was her tell tale giggle that meant she was in a good mood. The kitchen chair scraped against the linoleum and feet shuffling woke my senses enough that I poked my head out from under the covers.

Bacon lingered in the air and I just lay on my bed for a second before starting my morning. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, How I Wonder Where You Are. Up above my head so high like a diamond in the sky." I recited quietly to myself. Of course my ceiling stars glow had worn away from the morning light coming in my windows but a little girl could wish.

Swinging my legs off the side of the bed, I wiggled my toes in anticipation, I knew the minute my feet hit the floor, it would be cold. Hardwood floors never retained much heat even if the house was toasty. I jumped off the bed and darted across the floor, why did my bunny slippers always end up across the room! Having slipped my feet safely and snuggly into Herbert & Henry I slipped out my door and to the stop of the staircase and paused to listen. I could still hear the feet shuffling and now the low call of the radio that sat on the counter playing one of those old-fashioned country songs. She was humming along and he spoke so low I couldn't make out what his words to her were.

Holding the rail, I heading down the flight of stairs. The rail was a must since that Christmas morning that I slipped in my socks and ending up in the emergency room; instead of under the tree, opening what Santa had left me. Overall though it hadn't been a complete loss, the Doctor had been super nice and understanding of the girl who had a clumsy street a mile wide Charlie had said. I stared into his pretty brown eyes when he put the stitches in my elbow and never even felt the pin pricks of the needles. He'd had a sort of calming effect on me and I was thankful for it. Renee though had fainted at the first sight of the needle going into my skin. I can only grin thinking of the nurses rushing to her side and holding smelling salts under her nose.

Charlie was a trooper though; he sat next to me on the gurney with the crisp clean white sheet the entire time. Charlie was my knight in shining armor. I could always trust and depend on him.

I edged around the wall of the living room and peaked into the kitchen. His back was to me and her head was on his shoulder. His strong arms were around her waist and they were swaying from one foot to the other. Her eyes were closed and there was a peaceful smile on her face. He was whispering something in her hair. She suddenly laughed out loud and pushed him away. I giggled and when he heard me he swung around wearing that charming full grin of his and rushed to me swept me up off the floor into his arms. Herbert fell from my foot as I squealed and giggled.

"Bella." "Bella, I am not going to say it again, you need to get up out of that bed now." My tired eyes opened to find Renee standing just inside my bedroom door. "I need to get to work, and drop you off at school."

Sometimes the dreams were different, but most of the time I was lucky enough that they were of pleasant memories of them together and not the bad times. It's hard for me to believe that it's been almost 6 months since we took that flight.

I get to speak to Charlie on the phone almost every week, and that's good. Our conversations are usually pretty short, we talk about school, and he talks about work and fishing with Uncle Billy. We try and not talk about Renee, as it's our time together. "Bella, I promise…you will get to come out this summer when school is out." He knows that not seeing him over the holidays was extremely hard on me and I know they were harder on him. "Even, if I have to drive all the way to get there I will. I miss you Bells, and I miss our fishing trips and even though he doesn't say much anymore I know Jacob misses you a lot also."

Sitting up I always am drawn to the snapshot that I've thumb tacked to my headboard, it's of Jacob and I. We're sitting in his backyard and we're making our ever-famous mud pies. I've got my hair pulled back in a barrette and I'm pointing at the pie pan he has in his hands. Our clothes are modeled with mud and our hands are brown. I think I was reminding him that it needed to be evened out a bit before being baked in Sun. Jacob was looking at me with a serious expression and big brown eyes, obviously listening with great interest at what I was saying.

Renee had enrolled me in Ballet, just like she'd planned and today was one of the torture days. I tried to explain to her it wasn't for me, but once she caught sight of me in that pink leotard and white tights there was no discouraging her. So I went to my dresser pulled out a clean pair of both and tossed them in my dance bag. Class was right after school and there would be no time to change between. For school I chose my comfy jeans and a t-shirt with an embroidered ice cream cone on the front. "Dressed, Renee!" I said it loud enough that she could hear me, and I knew she that she was cringing at my words. She hated to hear me call her by her first name.

"Little girls should not call their parents by their first names." Grandma had said at dinner one night. "Renee, you should not let her get away with that, it's a sign of disrespect." Renee had just sat there and didn't saw a word. Later that night when she was tucking me into bed she just smiled at me and asked that I try and refrain from using her name in front of Grandma and Grandpa and added "Please."

So while in front of my grandparents I called her nothing. I didn't address her with a title at all. Funny though she never seemed to be bothered when I called Charlie, Charlie.

* * *

The heat was like standing in front of the oven door when the cookies were ready to come out, but Phoenix did not smell like baked cookies.

My homeroom had 22 kids in it. With Valentine's Day just a week away, today meant that we got to do an art project. Mrs. Crowley hushed us all and started calling roll. When she came to me she called "Isabella Swan" and looked right at me. I was thinking to myself really, how many times do I have to tell her.

Ms. Crowley was a shorter then Renee, but had striking dark brown almost black hair and she was younger, even we kids could tell because of the way she styled her hair and wore her makeup, it was quite different from they way any of our mothers wore theirs. She'd only graduated from college a year prior to getting the assignment to our school. Still young and eager she was very open to creativity and would say several times over the year that we were all little sponges and had such bright futures in front of us.

"I prefer Bella." Is all I said, never meeting her eyes.

When roll was complete, she announced what we had all be anticipating. "Today kids, we're going to have an art project. Can anyone tell me what holiday is next week?"

Tammy, a girl who shared my birthday, eagerly raised her hand. "Tammy, what holiday do you think is next week?"

"St. Valentine's Day" Tammy replied. She was always so freaking exact. Couldn't she just say Valentine's Day like everyone else? Usually I would be excited about the holiday, at home in Forks I would get cards for everyone in my class and we'd pass them out during a class party. Parents would bring cupcakes and one year there were ones with bright red icing and those little conversation hearts on top. That's the year that I got a cupcake whose heart said BE MINE. I saved it all day and took it home. That weekend when Charlie and I visited Uncle Billy for a fishing trip, I took it along carefully wrapped in a napkin.

During the 20 minutes drive to La Push, I held it in my lap. Charlie just smiled at me and winked. "So did you bring me a treat?" Grinning up at him I shook my head indicated No. "Did you bring Billy a treat?" This question was accompanied by a sad face and he wiped away a make believe tear from his eye. Again grinning even bigger now, I shook my head indicating NO. I heard his Humph… and he said no more the rest of the way there.

Carefully I kept my eyes on my special package in my lap the entire trip, until I heard Blink Blink Blink of our turn signal. Charlie pulled his car into the Black's driveway. The gravel crunched under the tires and I could see Uncle Billy waiting for us next to his truck. My heart sank a little, where was my Valentine? Every other time we'd come out Jacob would be sitting on the tailgate swinging his legs and waiting along with his dad.

The car came to a stop and Charlie unbuckled my seatbelt for me and reached over and opened my door. I swung my legs out and shouldered the heavy cruisers door wiggled out before it could close. The door swung shut and but I didn't move. Billy came over to Charlie as he was getting everything out of the trunk and winked at him. I heard him say, "She looks like she's got something special there."

Charlie response was "Yup, Billy seems she does, but it's not for either of us. She already made that quite clear on the way here."

Billy peeked around the side of the cruiser at me and said "Bella, he's inside." I immediately grinned and started on my way up the broken sidewalk towards the side door. I felt a big heavy hand on my shoulder and it stopped me.

"Whoa there Sweetie, Jacob's inside, but he can't see anyone. He's got the pox!" Billy broke the news. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Hey Charlie, has Bella had the Chicken Pox yet?"

Charlie shook his head "No, don't believe I recall that." Then addressed me he warned, "Bella, Chicken Pox are contagious, especially early on and your mom wouldn't be happy if you got them now in the middle of the school year." A big tear was building up in the corner of my eye. My nose suddenly started to run and I bit my lower lip.

"But Dad, it's important. I won't stay inside too long, and I won't even sit down". With my pleading and my signature sad face, Charlie shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Billy who shrugged his shoulders also.

Before either of them could think again, I started walking even faster to the door. I would have run, but knowing my lack of grace the cupcake I was delivering would have ended up on the ground, so better safe then sorry.

I climbed the two stairs carefully and turned the worn brass doorknob. Poking my head inside I didn't see anyone. After closing the door behind me I inched towards the kitchen. Mrs. Black was at the sink doing the morning's dishes. She was so elegant. She looked like a princess. She was tall and pleasantly proportioned not too skinny and but had just enough curves that made her soft when she hugged you. I envied her long dark hair; she rarely did anything other then wearing it straight down her back or in a long single braid. Being a classically striking woman she wore very little or no make up. Jacob had gotten her eyes, so when she turned from the sink and I met them, I couldn't do anything but smile.

She immediately put her hands on her hips and said "Men, didn't they tell you Jacob's sick." Shaking her head, "Your mother is going to have my hide if you come up with the chicken pox missy."

"Mrs. Black, I have something for Jacob. I've saved it all week and well, I couldn't wait to give it to him. I promise I'll be fast, like I wasn't even here!" I knew that throwing in my sad face wouldn't do any good. Mothers tend to be immune to their kids and their kids best friends sad faces, so instead I batted my eyelashes and grinned the sweetest grin I could.

"So, something special enough that you could get sick…you better show me." Slyly I smiled at her and she crossed the room and knelt in front of me. I carefully unwrapped the cupcake and she read the message on the heart. I watched her close her eyes and shake her head. She opened her eyes and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Bella, I think that's about the sweetest thing, and I'm pretty sure he's got something for you also. Just sweetie don't stay long and if he's scratching, you have got to tell me ok." I nodded my head and started to turn around. Then I heard "Pinky swear?" Smiling I turned around and we twisted our pinkies together.

"Pinky swear." I said through giggles.

I made my way down the hall and looked up at the photo's that lined it. There were all sorts. There were a few of Mr. And Mrs. Black from when they were younger. A wedding photo of the two of them and photo's of the girls, always together of course since they were twins. Jacobs photo's made me smile the most, there was the one of him as a tiny little baby, boy was he was kind of chubby…and his grade school photo's up on the walls also. In each one he had his signature toothy smile. Of course there was the one where his front teeth were missing, that one just looked silly.

His bedroom door was the last on the left. I didn't even knock but just went right in.

"Jacob Black, you are not supposed to be scratching!" The words sprung from my mouth before I even said anything else. I was just shocked; there he sat on his bed cross-legged. He was in his underwear and nothing else. There were red scabs across his face, arms and chest. Pink stuff covered most of them and yet, there he sat scratching away!

"Shh!" He was obviously not expecting company. "Gee Bella, every thought of knocking! Mama's going to have a fit, she and everyone on the street must have heard you." Regardless of who heard me, he'd stopped, so I counted it as a mission accomplished.

He covered his lap up with a blanket as I walked over to the bed just far enough that I thought I could reach without getting too close. "Well, I brought you something." My eyes couldn't meet his, and I just stared at the floor. I pushed my hand out to him and presented my gift. The cupcake was lifted out of my hand and I heard his murmur of a thanks. Peaking up I saw a big wide grin cover his face as he looked down at the heart that adorned the top and looked at me.

"Well, I have something for you too." He leaned over and pulled his nightstands drawer open. He held out his hand and there placed inside was a small white envelope. "Well, are you going to take it?" Tentatively I took another small step closer to his bed, and reached for it.

"You don't have to open it now if you don't want." "I've got the pox you know, wouldn't want you to get them." Jacob now was the one looking down and not meeting my eyes. A grin was building up inside of me, and before I knew what I was doing I was hugging him, spots and all.

"Thanks Jacob, I'm sorry that you're sick and can't come with us today." I said quickly.

When I pulled back, his eyes were wide with shock and before he could say anything I spun around and headed for the door with my prize clutched to my chest. "I'll see you when you aren't itchy anymore, ok." I smiled and waived and headed back down the hall.

"Bye Mrs. Black, thanks for letting me see Jacob." I called into the kitchen. She turned as I made it to the door and asked "Bella?" The question didn't even need to be formed in detail. My eyes must have big as saucers and I gave her a quirky little smile and hunched my shoulders and bound out the door. From outside I heard her laughing and calling out "Jacob Black you better stop that scratching boy, before I tape socks to your hands and don't you think I won't do it."

Billy and Charlie were waiting for me by the truck and as I rode between them to the great secret fishing spot my heart fluttered as I held my prize.

All that afternoon I'd waited to open my envelope, it was like saving the cherry Dum Dum's for last. So that afternoon after fishing was done, after Charlie and I had driven back home and had dinner, I quietly went to my room. Charlie and Renee were watching television and I climbed up on my bed and reached under my pillow. Tenderly I opened the seal of the envelope that had my name scrawled on the outside of it. Reaching inside I pulled out a small Valentine. The cover had a brown bear with a red bow around its neck and in it's arms held a pink heart. The heart said BE MINE in big bold red letters. I grinned and turned it over. It simply said Jacob with a little heart next to it. That night I slept with it next to my on my bedside table so that I could see it before my eyes closed and so that it would be the first thing I'd see in the morning.

As we listened to Ms. Crowley explain our task of making a Valentines Day Card for our parents, I felt sad. This would be the first Valentines Day that Jacob and I wouldn't be together. This would be the first Valentines Day that Jacob, Billy and the girls would be alone. A sudden feeling of sadness came over me. Ms. Crowley must have seen the expression on my face because as all the other kids excitedly got out their crayons and construction paper tablets she knelt down beside me.

"Bella, sweetie what's wrong." She whispered so only I could really hear.

Looking up at her I leaned in and quietly said. "Ms. Crowley can I please make a card for my friend back home instead. If I need to do one for my parents, I'll have to do two, they don't live together anymore you know." She nodded that yes, she knew and yes it would be ok to make one for a friend today, but suggested that I also make one for Charlie and Renee as well if I had time.

Ah the smell of white glue, freshly cut construction paper and crayons. There is nothing better. Carefully I folded the red paper and drew half a hard along the crease, I cut the shape out and repeated it in white paper as well. Gluing both pieces together I then picked a pink Crayon out and wrote BE MINE on the outside of the heart. I turned it over and wrote as carefully as I could. I miss you. Bella and drew a little heart. I looked on my forearm and saw my little Chicken Pox scar…it was the shape of a heart and Jacob had said when we'd both healed that it didn't look like a heart to him, but I knew differently. When I was done I was pleased with my project.

That afternoon when Renee picked me up to go to Ballet, I asked her if I we could mail Charlie's Valentines Day Card right away I didn't want it to be late. She looked down at me from and just said "Sure." Tucked inside Charlie's card was a smaller envelope with Jacob written on the outside of it. I knew that he'd get it to him for me.

Valentines Day came and I gave Renee her card, she gave me a small red heart box filled with heart candies. She told me that morning with a wet look in her eyes that I was the only Valentine she needed. That day at school, I received valentines from almost everyone in my class and several of the boys had asked to be my valentine. I turned them down and they marched away with a hurt expression. After the class party was over and we all had packed our cards and candies away in our bags, we were dismissed. I stood on the sidewalk outside of the school waiting for Renee.

Phoenix was even hot in February. In Forks I'd still be wearing mittens and a hat, and here, I'd never need such things again. I watched as each car came up to the pick up spot and the kids would get in and buckle their seatbelts and their Moms or Dads or sometimes there would be both, would ask how their day went as they drove away. Our little Blue Civic pulled up and Renee smiled at me from her seat. I pulled the door open and before I could climb inside I noticed a big red envelope on my seat. Picking it up I climbed inside and snapped my seatbelt into place and sat my bag at my feet. I read the return address it simply said Swan, Forks, Washington. A gave Renee a smile. "Thanks for bringing me my mail!" Like the cherry Dump Doom's I waited. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled away from the curb.

When we got to grandma and grandpa's house I went into my room and climbed up on my bed. Grandma's cat, Ethel came in and jumped up beside me. I scratched the calico's ear and rubbed my face into her fur. "Guess what I got today Ethel." She gave me no response. "Today I got a card from Charlie. Want to open it with me?" Ethel just rubbed her body along my knees and mewed a little encouragement to me.

I slipped my finger under the flap and pulled out the contents. It was a fancy store bought card, with a kitten on the front. I turned it towards Ethel. "See it's got a cat on it, don't worry she's not as cute as you are though!" To my darling daughter the front of the card said. I opened the card and before I could read the inside another smaller envelope fell out into my lap. "Oh" escaped my lips. I turned it over and saw that familiar handwriting spelling out Bella.

Charlie's card read on the inside, Hope your Valentines Day is the Sweetest and he'd signed it Love to my best girl, Dad.

I put aside the card from Charlie and picked up the smaller one I gently pulled the flap back from the envelope and Ethel stepped into my lap and purred. "Ethel, look I got another card kitty." I pulled the little card out and it was in the shape and design of a box of conversation hearts. I turned it over and on the back was written. Come home soon, Jacob. P.S. Be Mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't imagine that almost three years had passed since I'd been to Forks. The word excited couldn't even touch the way I was feeling. So much had happened in that time.

Fate seemed to not be in Charlie's favor or mine when it came to visits. The first summer after Renee and I had moved to Phoenix, it was decided without my consent that I was too young to make the flight to Port Angeles without Renee and she couldn't take off from work for the trip, so I wasn't allowed to go. Then the next summer Grandpa had a heart attack and Renee just couldn't bare the thought of me not being by her side. I know now was the beginning of me becoming the parent and her the child. This year though nothing was stopping me. Even with the rash of attacks in Forks and the surrounding area since the Spring I was going. Then came the conversation with Charlie my expected June vacation he thought should be at least postponed, for my own safety.

"But Charlie, I haven't been home for over 2 years." I mumbled into the phone, trying to speak low enough that Renee wouldn't hear my pleading in the next room. "Please, I promise I'll stay inside with the doors locked, you can even hire a babysitter even though I'm old enough to stay alone during the day now." He didn't know that I'd been taking the bus home from school and staying home alone until someone showed up now for well over a year.

"Bells, you know how much I miss you too. You know that if there was a way to have you here and ensure you'd be safe I would make it happen, but right now things are just too volatile." I heard the strain in Charlie's voice. It had been harder on him then anyone knew being separated from me. The first Christmas was hard, then the next even harder and then I don't even want to describe the fight that was so loud that even when I was in the other room I could still hear his side of the argument that was pouring out of the phone's receiver. "Let's shoot for the beginning of August Bella, by then things should have calmed down." He was trying to bargain with me now, so I wouldn't start in on Renee about this whole thing being her fault. Even though their divorce had been final for well over a year, he still loved her; I knew this even if he didn't.

"Do you promise, August?" I responded. "I miss you, and Forks. I miss the house, my room and my friends. You know I haven't heard from Jacob in over 6 months, I think even he's forgotten about me." I could feel the catch in my throat. Jacob and I had exchanged Valentines each year since we left. Each year the message was the same. _ Come Home Soon. _In addition to Valentines, we'd get to call each other on our Birthdays. The last time I'd heard from him, the conversation was strained, even at our age, a long distance friendship was hard to put it lightly. I hadn't been there for the biggest loss in his life and I feared that he blamed me for it and until I could look in his eyes, I wouldn't know for sure.

It really sunk in the distance that had built up between us when Valentine's Day came this past February and when I opened Charlie's card…it was just his card. No additional envelope tucked inside. I'd cried the entire evening and couldn't eat dinner. Renee just kept asking me what was wrong and Grandma and Grandpa were speechless.

With encouragement from Renee I tried and accomplished to make friends in Phoenix but none were like the friendship that Jacob and I had built in the few short years that we'd decided that we wouldn't give each other cooties. Ballet class was a bust. No one wanted to befriend the girl that couldn't even stand for 2 seconds in her point shoes without holding on to the rail. Renee kept insisting I'd get better, and I kept insisting that the girls were mean in class and I just would rather read then go again.

"Charlie, I have to come home this summer. I can't stay here another summer, I'll dehydrate and die." I knew I sounded dramatic and that was the plan. "Are you listening?" I could hear the snicker from the other end of the line. He thinks I'm joking!

"Bella, you aren't going to turn into a raisin and I'll do my best to see you get to come for a minimum of two weeks. Ok." I didn't respond, I'd hear this promise before. "Ok?" He said with a little more authority in his voice.

"If I can't come this summer, I'm packing a bag and running away." I said quickly and sharply and promptly hung up the phone. I'd never hung up on him before but he made me so mad, he never stood up for his visitation rights. He had rights damn it.

The phone rang almost immediately and it startled me. I called out to Renee before she could answer it. "It's ok, got disconnected I'll get it." I assumed it was Charlie calling back to remind to that respect was earned and hanging up on him wasn't earning his respect. "Hey, I'm sorry about that, my finger slipped and the phone got disconnected." I was really hoping he wasn't really mad at me, and he'd believed me. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened or that Ethel had walked over the phone's base and hung it up during a call. Yes, blame the cat, he'd believe that.

"Bella?" It was a deep male voice that I didn't recognize right off.

"Yes, it's me. Who…" Then my heart stopped beating for a second, I jumped off the bed and started immediately pacing around my small room. "Jacob." "Is it really you?" I started picking at the bedpost and tears welled up in the rims of my eyes, my nose started to run and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Ya, it's me." There was a long pause; I don't think either of us really knew what to say. "Still sporting the tu tu's?" I heard the snicker in the tone of his voice. Renee had made sure to send an extra one of my dance photos for Uncle Billy. Ever since the first one had arrived, I'd not heard the end of it.

I smiled then and replied, "Yes, you know Renee she never gives up on humiliating her child." "How are things, I haven't spoken to you in a long time…I know I didn't miss your birthday." I turned and walked to look out the window. This must be important, Jacob never called, money was tight especially since the accident and a luxury of calling long distance was saved for special occasions.

"Things are ok, school is the same. We're getting out soon, you know. Hmmm…. Embry said to tell you hello. I think he still misses spinning you in circles to see if he can make you puke." I smiled to myself thinking of when we were little and playing on the tire swing. My hand instinctively went to my cheek to where Jacob had placed my _first kiss_ after I'd fallen and scraped my hands and knees. "Hey I can't be on the phone too long, my sisters are expecting an important phone call." Of course the sarcasm in his voice wasn't hidden. "I thought I'd see if you were coming back this summer. It's been a long time, and well…" Jacob's voice kind of faded away.

I bit my bottom lip and stared at the carpet. "Well, that's the plan anyway." I finally said back to him. "Charlie says there is something going on and I can't come now till' August." I continued. "But he promised, in fact I just got off the phone with him and he said 2 weeks minimum." I walked over to my desk and picked up the small wooden frame that held one of my most prized possessions, the photo of Jacob and I making mud pies. This summer, we needed a new photo taken, which would be goal number one.

"Ok, well, I was just wondering. Maybe when you come, Charlie can bring you out to the house when he's working." I could hear one of Jacob's sisters in the background telling him to get off the phone and I wished I could tell her to hold her horses. "Course, the reservation won't be as exciting as Phoenix. I am working on some projects and you could watch or something."

Did he really think I'd be bored to spend time with my best friend, I'd watch paint dry. Anything would be better then spending another summer stuck with my Grandparents in a bingo hall all afternoon.

"Jacob that would be so great!" I couldn't help but grin with just the thought of getting time with him again. "I was afraid you were mad at me or something, you're still my best friend right." I was trying to fit in as much as I could before I knew we'd have to end the call.

"Bella, why wouldn't I still be your best friend. No one can be as good of a baking assistant to you as me." I heard muffling in the background and knew that his sisters were bugging him again; really they needed to back off. I'd maybe say something to them when I was there. "Well, guess I'd better go, hey call me when you know your plans, ok." I could hear the tension in his voice. "Maybe I can get some of the gang together and we can do a fish fry or BBQ while you are here, at the beach maybe if the weather is clear." I imagined him sitting in the kitchen at his house, back pressed against the wall, knee's bent and whispering into the phone so that his sisters couldn't get ammunition to tease him with later. Then he lowered his voice and said "There's something that I need to tell you, but only face to face, ok. Really have to go now, I'll see you in August, bye Bella."

Before I could even get my entire mind around what he might need to say to me in person, I responded. "Ok, Jake can't wait. The beach thing sounds really good. Hey…"

I guess his sister grabbed the phone and I could hear him protesting in the background.

"Hey Bella, Jacob's gotta go…he'll talk to you later." With that I heard click and then a dial tone.

How rude, I was not going to remember that and well, paybacks are hell.

"Flight number 22375 to Washington is boarding at gate 52. Passengers not at the gate please report to gate 52 immediately." The woman's voice on the overhead pager sounded stressed. There had been unexpected storms developing and they were trying to get all the flights out on time. They wouldn't be holding gates open for any excuse.

"Renee, come on!" I shouted as I pulled my carry on behind me and struggled to keep my tote on my shoulder. Renee had insisted on checking my luggage and I told her there was no time. So of course we'd stayed in line for over 30 minutes before started announcing boarding had begun. Finally I'd ducked under the rope and told her I was going to the gate.

Behind me in the crowd she tried to keep up, "excuse me, excuse me please." She needed to learn to be assertive. A sharp elbow to a person blocking your way made them move, then if you wanted to add an excuse me or sorry that was ok. No one respected anyone that just was meager with his or her demands.

Standing outside the gate, she went through the rules of traveling with me yet again. This would be number 24 in the rounds of talks we'd had. "Sweetie, now don't talk to strangers, well on the plane's ok, I guess." Her eyes were getting mistier by the minute, this was the first time in almost 3 years I'd be out of her sight for more then overnight. "Don't leave your bags anywhere, keep them with you and remember which overhead they get put in. Wait until the other passengers get off the plane before you do, that way you won't have to search a crown for your dad. I packed snacks in your tote and extra socks in your bag. Call me when you land and then again when you get to the house." Blaa Blaa Blaa…. Really she expected me to listen to all 64 rules and regulations again. I swear she'd wanted to record them and make me listen to them in my sleep.

The gate attendant approached us and asked if we were on flight 22375 to Washington and I said yes. "Well then we need to get you on board, we're getting ready to close the gate."

Renee looked panic struck, the tears were flowing and she grabbed me like the lady was going to pick me up and run off with me in the middle of everything! "Sweetie, be safe, and I can't wait till you come home."

I didn't say it but I was going home. "I'll do everything you said, don't worry about me, what can happen in the air." I smiled trying to reassure her that all would be ok. "Don't forget to pet Ethel for me while I'm gone, she's going to be lonely." I really knew that Renee would be lonely and I'd hoped that maybe Ethel's company even though feline would help her to adjust to her security blanket not being around.

"Madam," the Gate Attendant said to Renee. "Really we need to get her on the plane or she's going to miss the flight." She gently unfolded Renee's arms from my torso and smiled weakly. If she had to pull a kid out of an over protective parent's arms one more time this week she'd scream.

Renee gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and waived frantically as I walked with the airline employee towards the gate to the plane. "I'll see you soon!" "Be safe!" She called after us.

Walking down the ramp to the plane, my stomach started to twist. I'd really thought I wouldn't miss Renee in the least but it suddenly came to me, I was going to see Charlie for the first time in a very long time. The last time I'd been there I wasn't even tall enough to reach the top cabinets in the kitchen without a step stool. What would he think of me, what if we had nothing to talk about?

As I bucked my seatbelt and listened to the flight attendant tell all of us about the emergency procedures I felt the plane slowly back away from the gate. I closed my eye and tried to imagine what my Jacob would look like now. Three years was a long time. Knots formed in my stomach as the I felt the shudder of the plane barreling down the runway. The mechanical sounds of the wheels being sucked up under the belly of the plane worried me a little. I looked around and no one else looked concerned so I decided I should be either.

The flight wasn't long at all and before I even made it through the magazine I'd brought along, and the in-flight catalog the flight attendant instructed us to all fasten our seatbelts, put our tray tables away in preparation for landing. The pilot then came on the overcome and announced. "Thank you for flying Frontier Airlines today, we are now approaching the Saint Angeles airport where it is a balmy 65 degree's today. The clouds have come out to meet us today, but then again this is Washington."

Was he really trying to be funny? I'd put my things away, and never taken my seatbelt off so I was ready. I'd soon be on the ground and within the hour back in Forks. My heart was in my throat and I must have been paler then normal.

"Hun, if you are going to be sick, they have these bags." The older gentleman in the seat next to me was holding out an airsickness bag. "There's no shame in a little stomach upset, especially during landing. It happens to the best of us." It was then that I noticed he had a bag in his lap. Oh, please…please don't let him be sick I prayed silently.

After we'd landed I sat and waited, just like Renee had said, when most of the planes passengers had exited the plane I stood up and the flight attendant helped me to get my back from the overhead compartment. "Is someone meeting you sweetheart?" she said politely and professionally.

"Ya, my dad… eh Charlie, he's waiting for me at the gate." I started down the isle pulling my carry on behind me when the pilot started my direction. Oh god, really did I look six years old?

"Not so fast little lady." I wanted to come out and thank you for traveling with us today and to give you your wings.

Here it comes, I knew that it might happen…but had hoped it wouldn't.

The pilot reached out and pinned a cheesy set of plastic pilot wings to my shirt. With a big commercial grin on his face he said, "Thanks again for flying Frontier, have a nice vacation."

I mumbled a thank you and headed up the ramp to the inside of the airport. As I made my way to the gates exit I spotted him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The smell of the ocean**

Stepping out of that tunnel and seeing Charlie after so long, I dropped my bags and ran straight at him. I think I might have knocked him down had he not swept me up into his arms. I felt him bury his face into my hair and heard the intake of a deep breath.

"Bells" I heard him say. "You've gotten so big, how'd that happen?"

Any awkwardness that I was afraid might be there just wasn't. After a minute or maybe two. He allowed my feet to touch the floor and pushed me back at arms length. "Let me get a look at you." His grin was from ear to ear. "Your hair has grown, it looks good on you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked back to where I'd dropped my luggage.

After making it through the airport and to the car, we sat in an awkward silence on the drive back to Forks. Funny thing is, it wasn't exactly awkwardness, and it was like we were waiting for the other shoe to drop. I think we both could feel the ticking of the time clock in our heads. Two weeks. Two weeks is what we had, to rebuild a father/daughter bond that had been snatched away from both of us.

"Bells, how would you feel about going down to La Push tonight for a dinner with Billy and Jacob?" He said without taking his eyes off the road.

I'd been looking outside the window at my town came into view and my life suddenly tried to become normal again. Three years was a long time. "That sounds good." "Do we have time to go by the house? I'd like to whip something up for desert if I can before we go, and maybe clean up a little." Airplane air made me feel dirty and being stuffed into such a small area with a bunch of strangers didn't make it any better.

"Sure, we'll head home and I'll call Billy and let him know we'll be out in a few hours, how's that?" He asked.

"Perfect, it sounds perfect." Responding, I watched as we pulled through town, it felt and appeared so much smaller then it had only 3 years ago. I was going to be thirteen soon, and well I felt much older.

As Charlie pulled the cruiser up in front of the small white house, I remembered climbing into Mrs. Black's car that day. I remembered not being able to look at Jacob, and feeling totally out of control. Today, I was in control. Renee was thousands of miles away but still in my thoughts. "Damn!" I let it slip out of my mouth without thinking.

"Excuse me." Charlie responded and cleared his throat. "What's the problem?"

"Sorry." I winced. I'd grown up and I guessed right about now he was thinking what did my baby girl just say? Seeing me as a soon to be teen hadn't sunk in yet. "I was suppose to call Renee after the plane landed. She must be freaking out about now."

Just then Charlie leaned across and opened the glove box. He reached inside and took out a small silver cell phone and handed it to me. "I was going to save it for a surprise, but what the heck, might as well break it in." "I've already programmed the house, the office and my cell into it as well as your grandparents and your mom's numbers. Give it a go and put her out of her misery." His face wore a little big of a grin when he mentioned putting Renee out of her misery.

"Wow! Thanks, I mean wow…I don't know what to say." I was shocked and thrilled this meant I could talk to him whenever I wanted and wouldn't have to endure the wrath of Grandma when the telephone bill arrived.

Charlie just looked at the steering wheel and I heard. "A thank you would work." I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached across the center console and wrapped my arms around as much of him as I could reach.

"Thank you, so much, I'll be responsible with it and you'll see, you won't get any outrageous bills or anything." "Thank you so so much!" With that I hopped out of the car and met Charlie at the trunk where we unloaded my bags and then headed into the house.

Wow, everything looked exactly the same. If I had to guess Charlie hadn't changed a thing since Renee and I had moved out. After taking a deep breath, I took a few steps past the stairs. I remembered standing here what seemed now like a lifetime ago and watching my parents dancing in the kitchen. As I came out of my daydream I noticed the 42-inch flat screen that dominated the small living room. I guess one thing had changed, I thought with a grin.

I followed Charlie up the stairs and took the familiar left at the top of them. Charlie pushed my bedroom door open and it was like walking back in time. My Thanksgiving Day art was still on my pegboard, my old sneaker were still sitting next to my desk, that would explain the missing mate to the one I'd packed years ago. There was a bed set still in the plastic bag sitting on my old twin sized bed.

"The sales lady downtown helped me pick that out," Charlie said while rolling the package over onto its side. "She said it's what the kids want now days. I wasn't sure what color you'd even prefer, we can take it back if you don't like it."

"No, purple's good." I responded thinking to myself, of course he still thinks purple and pink the color of fairytales and unicorns are my favorite.

With that he dropped my bags, and turned around as if to leave. He stopped himself at the door and I saw him brace his hands against its frame. "Bells, I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed you and how happy I am that you are here." He never even turned around, I think for fear that I'd see the tears that were running down his face.

He cleared his throat again. "Ok, well, get cleaned up, I'm going to go and call Billy." "See you downstairs." I heard him walk down the hall and pound down the stairs like the devil himself was behind him.

I sat down on my bed and continued to look around. It was then that I looked up and saw that my stars were still there, peeling and pulling themselves from the ceiling. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star…." I started quietly reciting to myself. Just then one dropped from its place _up high_ into my lap. I sighed and got up and knelt down beside my bag. Searching the side pocket I pulled out my most prized possession. My framed photo of Jacob and I from so long ago made the trip safely. Going to have to come up with something better then mud pie Bella…I thought to myself as I sat it on my nightstand.

First things first though. I reached in my jacket pocket for MY PHONE! I searched the contact list for Renee's number and hit call. It rang once and she answered. "Bella, is that you?" Before I could even respond she went on. "Was your plane late, why didn't you call earlier, don't you know how worried I have been?"

Our conversation was pretty brief. I filled her in on the flight and told her everything was good on the flight and that Charlie looked good. She'd actually known about the cell phone so that was no big shock to her, she even sounded somewhat relieved, this meant of course she could track me down anywhere, anytime.

Ending the call, I promised I'd call again soon and tried to remind her that two weeks wasn't very long. She told me she loved me and asked that I give Charlie a hug for her and tell him to take care of her baby. I said I would, it wasn't the first time I'd lied to her.

I packed some of my things away in the drawers of my old dresser and hung some of my shirts in the closet. They looked very alone in there. Two weeks worth of clothes really weren't that much, even though Renee had forced as many pieces of multi-seasonal clothing in my bags as possible. I could still hear her…"Washington weather can change in a matter of minutes, you need t-shirts, sweatshirts, shorts and jeans. We should really back a few skirts just in case also." She'd gone on and on.

Thirty minutes had slipped by when I made it downstairs. Charlie had planted himself on the couch and was watching the large glowing screen in front of him. "Hey, Billy said to take our time and Jacob said of course to hurry…" he looked up at me grinning "So, don't be too long in there ok. Don't know if I have much in the way of desert either…we'll probably hit the grocery store in the morning. Do you need my help?" I could see the God please don't say yes look on his face.

"Nope, I've got it handled." I'd looked into the cabinets, which I could reach on my own now and found a box of instant pudding and vanilla wafers. There was a stray banana on the counter that didn't look too ancient and by god he had milk in the fridge that wasn't spoiled. We were in business and I was proud of him, I'd expected nothing by beer, fish and butter.

After whipping my desert, I sat in the cruiser and my heart started to pound as we made the trip out of Forks. I knew that the trip wouldn't last more then 20 minutes, or 30 minutes max if there was traffic and before I'd know it we'd be pulling in the familiar gravel drive.

We passed the reservation sign, the school and made the right that I remembered so fondly. My heart stopped beating. On the right was their small burnt red house. I could see as we pulled in that things here hadn't changed so much either. The same while curtains hung in the windows and I could see them billowing inward, as the breeze came to meet them. Jacob's mom had always said fresh air did a person good and unless storms were coming in the windows were to remain open even if that meant sleeping with an extra blanket.

The car came to a halt and I looked up from my lap… I saw the screen door swing and Billy was waiting on the porch. I was shocked, he was in a wheelchair. Was this some kind of joke? No one had warned me.

"Hey, don't make a big deal out of it ok, he's getting around fine and well, he asked me to just not say anything." Charlie mumbled somewhat under his breath. I just looked at him, being in a wheelchair wasn't a big deal, and he's got to be kidding right.

I opened the door and climbed out, careful to keep hold of the bowl that I was carrying. A swift breeze had kicked up and I could smell the ocean. It was like I'd been put in a trance, it had been so long since I smelled the water; it hurt to think about it. Wearing the biggest and bravest smile I could muster…I made it up to the porch, half the stairs had been covered by a well constructed ramp and I knew why immediately. Making it onto the porch I immediately bent down and was swept into two strong arms holding me tight. "Billy, can't breath…" I could barely squeak out.

He released me and apologized immediately. "Wow, Charlie where'd you pick this kid up, I thought you were bringing Bella?" He grinned that toothy "Black Family" grin at me.

"Billy, don't know…got to the airport they said this one's yours, I couldn't hardly believe it but I brought her home anyway." "You should see this sweet treat that she whipped up for dinner." Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed a bit.

"Well, then we'd better get inside and get the rest of the meal started then." Billy answered.

Wow, memories flooded back. We stepped in and I have expected Jacob's mom to come sweep me into a hug as well. I blinked back the tears when I realized that wouldn't be happening. So many things had changed since the last time I'd been here. Things had changed because of my family, things that should never have changed.

"Rachel's down the hall, if you want to go say hello." Billy said breaking the silence. "Her sister's out for the evening, but I'm sure she'd like to see you."

He must be joking, she'd never paid much attention to me three years ago why would she be so excited to see me now? "Ok, well, do you need help with anything in here? I'm pretty good in the kitchen now and I can even reach the top cabinets now." I said smiling, then realized, Billy can't reach the top cabinets…wow was I insensitive and I wasn't even meaning to be. Billy just grinned and reached for something lying on the counter… it had sort of pinchers on the end and when he squeezed the trigger on the handle they opened and shut.

"Got it covered Bella." He just smiled at me, letting me know there was nothing to feel awkward about.

"Ok then, guess I'll go see Rachel then." Really I wanted to see Jacob, Billy hadn't even mentioned him. Where was he anyway, he knew I was coming.

Going down the familiar hall I passed the photo's, the ones that I'd seen multiply over the years before. There were a few new ones, mostly the girls, together of course. I stopped and paused, there was one of a boy standing next to a bond fire, and I didn't recognize him right away. No it couldn't be. My heart went into my throat, it was Jacob. He was wearing swim trunks and his hair was to his shoulders, he had a serious look on his face and was staring blankly at the photographer. The pain in his eyes was apparent and he looked so different. His little boy features had been smoothed away and his face looked thinner. He looked older then me! I squinted and wondered if it was really him, or just someone else…no it was him.

I heard music coming from behind Rachel's door and knocked lightly not wanting to just walk in. The door opened and she just looked at me. "Hey?" I walked in feeling just as awkward as I used to around her. She sat back down on the bed and picked up the phone that was lying beside her. "I've got to go, we've got company. Call you later?" "Ok, I'll see what I can do." After hanging up she looked back at me.

I'd worried about what Jacob would feel, what Billy would feel, what I'd feel and what Charlie had felt and never thought of the girls. They'd lost their mom also and oddly I'd never given them much thought. Maybe because they were older, maybe because I hadn't been close to them or spent much time with them. Suddenly it was all I could think about, what they must think, did they blame me?

"So, back so soon?" Rachel said to me. Then a grin crept over her face. "Bella might as well sit down. Once the dad and your dad get in the kitchen it's like a war. Dinner will be a while and it's just easier to stay out of the way."

Was this really going to be this easy? I sat on the bed next to her and we talked more in those twenty minutes then we had the years that I'd known her. She filled me in on Billy's accident. He'd fallen while repairing the roof and landed wrong rupturing a disk and during the "easy surgery" something else had been nicked and well, now he could get around, but not without a lot of pain, so the chair was just easier most days.

She told me about school and how she and her sister really had grown apart. Details of La Push and what had happened in the past 3 years poured out of her. She talked about everything except what I really wanted to hear about, Jacob.

After hanging out in her room for a while we ventured towards the kitchen, Charlie was hovered over the stove and Billy was supervising… who'd guess that he'd not withered away from starvation, but I guess baked fish and steaks were pretty easy for anyone to fix. A potato wrapped in aluminum foil and thrown in the oven would always do as a side dish also.

Sorry to interrupt the chiefs but we're going to head down to the beach and find Jacob and bring him back for dinner, Rachel announced. We were? Funny she never even mentioned her brother before now.

"Ok, girls, just don't stay long, dinner is going to be ready in about 15 minutes and well, we'll start without you if we have to." Billy said to his daughter and winked at me when he finished.

She quickly replied, "What's new about that? Just make sure you save us some, and we'll do our best to make it back before you start." She headed for the backdoor then and I received the approval nod from Charlie as I followed her.

Walking side by side through the back part of their property was like another flash back for me. I remembered running and trying to stay up with Jacob and Embry when we were all about 5 or 6 years old maybe. The cover was so tall then that it felt like we could get lost if we blinked. But now as Rachel and I walked the same ground the cover barely reached my waist. "There's a shortcut to the beach that we can take, I'd have offered to drive but then that would have started the whole "straight there and straight back talk" and well, dinner would be ready before we'd even gotten the keys." She said to me.

Wow, she drove now. Time had moved so quickly.

When we made it to the end of the trail, it lead to a rocky bit that then carried itself to the beach. At first I didn't see anyone and then she pointed down the ways and said, "Well, there he is, I can almost always find him there. Bella, I'm really hoping that you coming back is going to help." And for the first time she mentioned what hadn't been mentioned. "He's not the same, he just saw so much and misses her so much, we've all tried to talk to him and he just won't open up to us." "We're really hoping that he will with you."

Rachel hung back as I slowly made my way down the rocky slope. I could see his back to me, he was sitting on a big log of driftwood and there was a long burned out fire pit in front of him. Sand started filling my sneakers so I paused and slipped them off. The walk felt like quicksand, the more I walked the further away it felt he was. Suddenly I was right behind him. "Jacob?"

Startled he turned around and his face, god his face… his eyes, those big brown eyes. I'd missed so much. I vowed to myself that moment that in the next two weeks I'd see that sparkle that was missing back again. I didn't know how I could do it, but I'd do it.

"Bella…" Jacob said with a start. "God, you scared the crap out of me, since when did you become so quiet?" He swung his long legs over the log and stood up in front of me. When did he get to be half a head taller then me? In two quick strides he was in front of me. A second more and he'd bent down and hugged me. Everything was moving so fast, and everything was a blur in my mind. The trip to the airport all those years ago, the feel of my hand in his as the car went along. The kiss that had warmed my entire face. The feel of his hands on my back as he pushed me on the tire swing. And finally, I remembered that boys face looking into mine from my picture, in my room on my nightstand, was this really that boy? I half expected someone to start laughing and my little Jacob to come out from hiding, but that didn't happen.

"How was your trip? Sorry I meant to be at the house when you got there, I just lost track of time." His arms fell from their place around me and I just shook my head.

"Trip was good, uneventful and I guess that means it was good." "We really haven't been at your place too long, our dad's are fixing dinner and I brought desert, so Rachel and I came to get you." He looked past me down the beach to his sister and then back to me.

"Well then I guess we'd better be getting back, or there won't be much left." With that he put a warm hand on my shoulder and turned me around. As we walked back to Rachel, I kept looking up at him, amazed I was really here and wondering how I was ever going to go back to Phoenix.


	5. Intermission to First Kiss

Intermission: "First Kiss"

First, I want to thank every one of you that has read this first Fan Fiction I've attempted. It's really exciting each time I get an email saying someone's bookmarked me, my story or submitted a review.

Secondly, this story is evolving and with any story written Chapter by Chapter instead of all at once, sometimes I get backed into a wall. I'll try and answer some of the basic questions that I have rec'd as of lately.

Ages… the ages of Bella and Jacob in my story are closer then in the books. As of the last chapter Bella is 12 and close to 13 years old. She's approaching that time when teen girls start really maturing and emotions run high. Jacob on the other had is much more mature as with the loss of his mother and his father's injury he's really had to step up before he was actually ready to.

I'm not sure where the story will lead them, I'm flying by the seat of my pants here. One thing I would be curious to know is if there is a preference to this becoming a story about the supernatural or all human? Human FF is personally my favorite but I'm a suck or a real life love story so….

In the first couple of chapters I hinted to Jacob haven't senses that might not be normal and how many caught the note about the Dr. that stitched up Bella's arm?

So, anyway to tell you a bit about me, I'm a single mom, who is only working PT now, my FT job moved out of state last year and I have gone back to school after a long time off, so this story is sort of a release for me. I'll write as often as I can and usually it's late at night, so please be patient with me.

Again, thank you for all the notes and encouragement this has been fun so far!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Goodbyes are the hardest part**

It's odd how you can just fall back into things. As we all sat around the picnic table in the backyard of the Black's home we laughed easily and talked just about anything that came to mind. Catching up on Charlie and Billy's finishing trips dominated most of the conversation early on and then Rachel told me about how she'd planned on going away to school when she graduated.

Jacob talked also but there was quietness to him that I didn't remember about him from when he was younger. He talked about school and Embry and how they'd started working a little after school at a local mechanics shop. His eyes lit up when he said he had his eye on an older VW Rabbit. "It needs a lot of work, but they are a strong car and in the right hands this one could really turn into something special." He smiled with his eyes when he talked about it.

"He's been saving up for it since he started picking up jobs here and there." Billy added. You could tell when he talked about Jacob how proud he was of him. "Jacobs really grown up, and he's really got a talent with his hands. Show my boy what's wrong and he'll fix it or lose sleep trying."

"Dad, that's enough." Jacob said, looking into his lap. He pushed himself away from the table and started collecting everyone's dishes. I followed suite and the conversation at the table turned to the upcoming Seahawks season.

He nudged the screened door open with his shoulder for me, as both our hands were full. We silently scraped the leftovers into the trash and I started the water in the sink adding a bit of the lavender smelling dish soap to the water and watched the bubbles start to rise. Jacob carried the plates and silverware over to the counter and his arm brushed my shoulder as he carefully sank the pile of dishes into the sink, they disappeared under the soap and I turned the faucet to the other side of the sink to fill it for rinsing.

Watching the water rise I was shocked from my silence by a splash of suds that appeared to flight from nowhere and hit my jaw. "Ugh, what the…" Turning to face the direction from where they came, I caught sight of him, my Jacob…standing there with a full tooth grin on his face.

He was actually shaking he was trying to hold his laughter in so hard. "Gee, where were you at girl…" He smiled down at me. "So, really tell me what's Phoenix is like. Bet you have a ton of friends there hu."

I turned the water off and smiled as I reached for the sponge from the back of the sink and picked up the first plate and started scrubbing. "Really, you think that. No, Phoenix is hot and dry and the only place you see anything remotely green is around a shopping complex." He reached for the plate that I'd been scrubbing and dunked it in the clean water and then started to dry it. "School is ok, and my grandparents aren't as bad as I guess they could be. It's not Forks for sure." I watched has his big hands carefully handled the delicate plate. Scrubbing the next plate I took a breath in "I really missed it here, I missed the house, my room, my classmates and even this kid I used to play with a lot. Can't remember his name." I made a half grin towards him. "Jack, John…something like that." Promptly I felt another splash of suds hit the side of my face. I blinked my eyes a couple times trying to avoid the suds, and raked my hand through the soapy water in Jacob's direction in retaliation.

"Really now… really?" He replied and started to scoop up a large mound of suds.

"Hey! You two, enough." I heard a feminine giggle behind us. "I'll finish here, why don't you guys go and catch up a little before it gets too dark." Rachel offered. Wow, I thought to myself she's really changed or just grown up maybe. Secretly hearing her brother laugh for the first time in a very very long time was enough for her to know that Bella being home was a good thing and the more time that they could spend together would be the better for everyone.

We gladly accepted her offer and dried our hands on the dishtowel. Jacob looked towards the backdoor and as he started that way I followed. We approached the table where Billy and Charlie were still bickering over the new quarterback selection. "Dad, Charlie…think it would be ok we go and take a walk for a bit. We won't be gone long, I'm sure that Bella's tired from all the traveling today."

I shook my head a bit and looked at Charlie, hoping that he'd let go of his baby girl for a little while before we had to head back to the house. "Sure kids, that sounds ok. I'm going to get Billy here back into the house and maybe catch some news." Charlie gave me a wink and stood up to get hold of Billy's chair.

Jacob took off towards the tree line and just like when we were little I toddled behind. The conversation was light and he teased me about tu tu's and recitals and I teased him about how his hair was almost long enough to braid. "Well, maybe we can have a sleepover while your home and you can give it a try." He raised his eyebrow at me and grinned. "Think Charlie would go for that?" He continued.

"Hmm, don't know, you might have a better idea about how his mind feels about that then me." "He still looks at me like I'm a 6 year old." I answered.

"Well that might be to our advantage." Jacob said with a straight face. With that he took my hand and helped me to maneuver a down tree limb and I noticed that things started looking a bit more familiar.

"Wow, really it's still here?" I looked at him and then looked ahead and took a few steps in front of him.

"Well, where would it go?" I heard behind me. A few more steps and I was in a clearing, I wondered to myself how odd it was that it wasn't overgrown. Carefully I reached the tire swing and gracefully pulled my legs up into it. Dance class had improved my flexibility and balance if nothing else. I leaned back and watched Jake walk up to me. "Push please…" I said smiling and batting my eyelashes up at him.

With that I felt his hands on my waist and I was being hoisted upward from behind. When his hands let go I felt a shiver inside of me. His knack for warming me up hadn't changed and each time his hands reconnected I felt a surge through my veins that I hadn't experienced before. I hadn't felt so free in so long. Phoenix just wasn't here. There was no foliage and the parks were well, city parks. There were swings and jungle gyms and slides…but there were no views. Sitting on this swing, right now being able to swing up and see trees as far as I could see and let my head fall back and see the peaks of the trees against the cloud speckled sky was just so much better.

When the swing slowed naturally I twisted around to see where Jacob had gone. I found him, sitting on a log not too far away. He was picking at it with what appeared to be a small pocketknife. I swung my legs out of the tire and turned to him. "Your turn." No response. I took a couple of steps up and repeated my offer "Your turn, come on, scared?" Two big brown eyes met mine.

"I'm not scared Bella." There was no joking in his voice and the small hairs on my neck stood up. "Bella, you think you can come back and we can spend time together for a few weeks and everything's all better… you think that life just goes on?" Something had opened up in him. I sat down next to him and our legs brushed against each other. He put his head on my shoulder and my hand went up to his hair instinctively. A shutter went through him and then traveled seamlessly to me.

We sat quiet and not speaking any words, but between us we shared things. I couldn't exactly understand how buy we saw things in each other's minds. He saw me lonely and crying myself to sleep after the move. I saw him standing next to Billy in front of his mother's casket. Being picked on as the new kid was accompanied by scenes of him sitting in just this spot until the stars came out.

Our joined thoughts weren't always so dark though. These shared moments also lingered to show each other holding prized possessions. Those little Valentines were there, as well as seeing each other in our separate worlds with the phones pressed to our ears soaking up each little detail the other was sharing. We watched the years pass and felt some loss, but more, we felt our connection strengthen. Knowing as we walked back to the house side by side that the connection was unbroken by time and was still as special as it once was.

____________

Squinting my eyes, I heard the buzz that was my cell phone. As it vibrated, I rolled over and reached out for it. Mom "Work" Calling showed up on the screen. My chest rose with a heavy breath. Could I just pretend I was in the shower or something as an excuse the next time I spoke to her if I didn't answer it? I thought better, I knew that she'd just keep calling, so I flipped it open. "Morning?" I said, hoping to keep this conversation brief.

"Hey sunshine! How's Forks, did you eat dinner last night?" She started in right away.

Really she thought Charlie would just forget to feed me?

"Hey, things are good, we went to La Push and had dinner with the Blacks." "I fell asleep on the way home or I would have called you and given you a blow by blow." Hoping that I'd answer her question and the one that I thought would be the second question all in one shot.

"Sweetie, how are things there, I mean since…." She stopped herself. "How are the girls, and Jake and how's their dad?" Her voice had softened and I could imagine her forehead scrunched and her eyes shut. She didn't like to talk about the accident or our lives here.

"They're ok, we had a good dinner. Hey, the tire swing is still in working order. It was a lot of fun. Rachel was there, but her sister was on a date or something." Making quick order of a rundown of the evenings events made the conversation almost one sided and that would be easier for her. I found that I really tried to make things as easy for Renee as possible.

After promising to let her know how things are going, we said our goodbyes and hung up. I layed back in bed again, and pulled my pillow up over my head. I'd not been lying there too long when I heard a quiet knock on my door. "Come on in, I'm awake." I said muffled by the pillow. The door open just a bit and then Charlie walked a couple steps in with his hands over his eyes.

"Decent?" He asked.

"Of course, why would I say come in if I wasn't?" I smiled and said with a light chuckle. "That was Renee, she was just calling to hover. I'm glad you don't do that though." All the way in my room now, Charlie came and sat down next to me on the bed. Suddenly everything washed over me, the years that had flown by, how much I missed him and my heart just cracked a little. Before he could even open his mouth I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck like when I was little. Tears flowed and I found myself sniffling like a little girl. Who was I kidding I'd always be his little girl and I found that I wouldn't mind that at all. After I'd thouroghly soaked the shoulder of his shirt, he nudged me back a little bit.

I looked into his worried face, and felt myself welling up inside again. "Bells, what is it, are you homesick, is everything ok with your mom and grandparents." Of course I'd freaked him out. He wasn't used to dealing with hormonal teen girls.

I sniffed back the last of my tears and met his deep chocolate eyes; I'd definitely gotten my eyes from him. "Dad, nothing's wrong, I'm just glad to be home." I purposely put some emphasis on the word home, because how can you be homesick when you are already home. I straightened up a bit and continued. "So what's the plans for today!"

"I thought we'd start out with breakfast at the diner if that's ok, I have to run by the office but I promise it won't take long." Charlie was now the Chief of Police and over the past few years everyone had seemed to depend on him more and more of course. "After the office we can go by the grocery and get some supplies for the kitchen and then just see what happens." He wasn't really a planner of sorts, just a relaxed kind of man. Renee on the other hand, she was a planner…down to every last thing. If we'd be going to the grocery we'd have to take inventory, make a meal plan, create a list and double check it before even leaving the house!

"Sounds good, give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready, ok." I smiled at him and winked the best I could. That was another thing I inherited from him, he had the charm! Charlie went downstairs to wait for me and I climbed the rest of the way out of bed.

Visiting the bathroom I ran a brush through my hair, pulled it into a ponytail and brushed my teeth after washing my face. In my room I went to the window and peaked out. Hmm… clouds, surprise surprise. I decided on my comfy jeans, a plain t-shirt and my Washington State University sweatshirt that had once been Renee's. I decided to hope for the best and not go all out with the layers and slipped on some flip-flops. I grabbed my bag, but it over my head and under my arm so it hung diagonally across my chest and headed for the door, paused, what had I forgotten? In the last minute I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my bag with my wallet and my extra brush.

I turned around and surveyed my room. Today I'm going to have to pack some of the baby things away I thought. I wouldn't throw anything away, but in case I invited some of the girls from my old class over I didn't really want my room to look like a 9 year old still lived in it.

* * *

As we drove into town I noted that there was now a trendy coffee shop, a gourmet cupcake store and a new small bookstore right on main street. They all looked interestingly enough to visit while I was here. Maybe I could talk Charlie into letting me hang out in town while he was at work some. As we pulled into the diner's parking lot I suddenly got dejavu. I knew what we'd order, and that the waitress would mix them up. I'd know right away cause I liked my eggs done and Charlie preferred his Sunny Side Up. These kind of things happened to me sometimes and I didn't know why and honestly never worried too much about it.

"Well, Charlie…you finally dating?" The waitress said as she approached our table with a grin. "You really out did yourself this time. She's a doll, you should keep her around awhile."

Charlie looked up from the menu smiling and told her he was planning on doing just that. After we'd placed our orders and he'd given me the run down on what he knew of my friends from school the waitress showed up tableside again to touch up Charlie's coffee.

"So really Charlie, this can't be Bella can it?" She smiled at him and I noted a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Well, Marjory, this is the kid that the airport personnel swore belonged to me, so I'm hoping I got it right." He smiled politely back at her. "Bella's only in town for two weeks, and she says she's a pretty good cook, so you might not see so much of me for a while." With that comment Marjory's smile turned down a bit.

"Bella, it's good to have you back, you probably don't remember but my daughter was in your 2nd grade class, Angela." "Kind of noisy and liked boys even back then." She said to me.

"I think I do remember her, how is she…maybe we can get together while I'm in town. Visiting friends from school is one of the things on my "to do" list while I'm here." I said as I switched Charlie and my plates that the other waitress as just sat down in front of us. Yes, no runny eggs for me, I thought to myself.

"Bella, I think that she'd really like that. Maybe we can even get Charlie here to let go of you for a slumber party one night." She suggested. Charlie started cutting up his eggs and shrugged his shoulders, his way of committing to nothing but not saying no either.

After breakfast we swung by the office where we went through the same routine with Estelle the admin for the office. Yes, I'd gotten big, yes I looked just like Charlie except I was a girl and no I didn't have any big plans for my stay in Forks yet.

After the office we hit the grocery and stocked up on the essentials as well as some things that were splurges…like some strip steaks and big portabella mushrooms. I'd learned to make a pretty tasty garden burger in Phoenix and Charlie promised he'd give it a try. One meal of "rabbit food" wouldn't kill him he guessed. On the way home we pulled through the small dairy mart, which I was glad to see hadn't been replaced by some chain and we got our "regulars", small vanilla cones dipped in chocolate. We laughed on the way home about how some things just seemed to never change and after we'd unloaded the groceries we planted ourselves on the couch and pulled out some of the home movies that Charlie had converted from reel tape to VHS and then DVD.

We watched me coming home from the hospital. Wow they were so young. I'd never realized how much of their youth they'd given up to just have me and make a go out of a family. Next, was my first day of school. I was in keds, a plaid jumper and a white t-shirt. I had a book bag that looked larger then me, and my Snoopy lunch pail. The tape showed me climbing out of the car, and Renee pulling the straps of my jumper up, she gave me a soft hug and kissed my head. Then little me went over the camera and it got a shot of the sidewalk, as I hugged Charlie goodbye and then being the brave kid I was, I walked up the sidewalk towards Forks Elementary. I looked back and waived and promptly tripped on the seam of the sidewalk and almost fell. That must have begun the clumsy Bella stage.

There was static and then the Blacks kitchen came into focus. My breath caught in my chest. Renee and Jacob's mom were sitting at the kitchen table. They both looked so young. Jacob's mom was really quite stunning, even more so then I'd remembered. They were playing cards and asleep in her lap was a small boy. He had a round face and dark hair that seemed to stick straight up. There was my Jacob. Billy entered the frame and picked him up and carried him out of the shot. A few more minutes went by and there were the waives at the camera or better yet the shooing out of the camera. Then focused in was the image of Jacob and I both lying on the couch curled up near each other asleep.

The tight shot of my face with my bottom lip sticking out a bit was a bit un-nerving. Charlie turned the DVD player off and announced. "I think that's about all on that one." "Should we move on to 2nd grade?"

"Does Uncle Billy know that you have that on tape?" I asked. I knew that the Blacks never had as much as we did. If I had to guess I would say that they didn't have any video of Jacob that small or of his mom.

"No, I've never mentioned it. Guess I really never thought of it before." "Tell you what, next time Billy and I are out fishing I'll let him know it's here and if he's interested I'll have a duplicate burned. Charlie looked down at his hands that were in his lap and then looked over at me. "I wouldn't ever wish bad things on anyone Bella, but the one thing I can't stop appreciating is that you and your mom weren't in the car that day." "If I'd have lost you both…" He couldn't or wouldn't finish his thought. With that he got up and went into the kitchen.

I reached down and picked up the remote and hit play. The final scene on the DVD was of me in Renee's arms and Jacob in his Mom's arms. We were on the porch at the Black's home, our mom's held us out and we gave each other a hug and Renee walked down the stairs towards the camera… Jacob's mom took his arm and waived it in the direction of the camera… there were big tears streaming down his face. Then the final shot was of me, kissing my palm and blowing it towards Jacob. Maybe Angela wasn't the only girl who started liking boys early I thought to myself.

Goodbyes are the hardest part of growing up. As small children we can't understand them and as we get older sometimes it doesn't get any easier.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are super to read. I guess I should technically say that I don't own these characters. The style in which I write is like an improve skit. I write for a release so honestly what I write pours out as I write it. I'm trying to stay pretty consistent and hope everyone likes where the story leads its self. To Everyone who is writing to me, I'm taking your wishes into account, so no worries!**

**___________________**

**Chapter 6 – Each Time a Bell Rings an Angel Get's it's Wings**

Charlie handed me the phone and I just looked at him questioning what was coming next. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked into the receiver.

"Bells, his name is Phil!" Renee sounded like a schoolgirl. "I met him at the grocery store, he was in line behind me and well, I was $2 short and the darned ATM card wouldn't work, something about their computers being down. Well anyway, he saved me from having to figure out what to put back."

She had met someone? I'd been gone what less then a week and now she was dating?

"He carried my bags to the car for me and well, just asked me out!" She continued with her story. "He's a minor league baseball player Bella and he says he can't wait to meet you." I thought to myself listening to her, how'd I get involved in this. She's acting like he'd going to be my step dad or something.

"Bella? Bella, are you listening?" My focus returned to the conversation that she was having, I wasn't really a part of it. "So what do you think, should I wear the black or the red dress to dinner? I mean black might be matronly and red I'm afraid might give the wrong impression." She was really asking me her soon to be thirteen year old what she should wear out on a date with someone she just met.

"Black, definitely the black one." I replied, looking down at my feet and trying to not make eye contact with Charlie. "Look, I'm happy for you, I hope you have fun." Then I kind of lied a little bit. "Charlie and I were just heading to La Push for dinner so I'm going to have to let you go ok, let me know how it turns out ok."

"Oh, ok." She sounded a little down that I didn't want to gush over the details of her newfound love life. "Well, tell Billy I said hello will you and give the kids a hug for me."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I turned around to meet Charlie's eyes, which were questioning me silently. "Hum, his name is Phil." I shrugged my shoulders and started for the stairs.

"Not so fast." He replied and I turned around slowly… "Did you get a last name?" I'm sure my look was one of questioning. "Well, I could run a background check on him. You can never be too careful these day's Bella."

"I don't think that is necessary, it's a first date. Let's hold off on any background checks till' there's been a second or third date ok." I didn't want to tell him that Renee had been out on lots of first dates but few actually turned into a second when they found out she had a kid.

After I made it safely to my room, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Angela's number. It rang twice and then she answered. She must have had my phone number already entered in hers because she answered. "Hey Bella, I was hoping you would call. Mom said she saw you and your dad at the café a few nights ago." "Wow it's been so long since we talked, I still remember grade school!" I suddenly remembered by Angela and I really hadn't been that close…she talked enough for two people.

I listened as she re-hashed the last 3 years of her life. Honestly it was good to hear about how things had been going with everyone we used to both be friends with. I added a bit to the conversation about Phoenix and about missing Forks a lot and how good it was to see my dad again. Before we hung up we agreed we'd meet at the coffee shop across from Charlie's station the following morning and he'd agreed we could hang out until his shift was over at 6 p.m. We'd have plenty of time to visit the bookstore and the other new additions to the town square and I wouldn't be trapped in the house all day.

After hanging up with Angela I took my shower, brushed and blow dried my hair so that I wouldn't have to make Charlie wait for me in the morning and brushed my teeth. Changing in my pajama's I climbed into bed and looked up at my ceiling. My glow in the dark stars shined and I recited to myself "Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars, How I Wonder What You Are…" Buzz, Buzz, Buzz…came from my cell phone. I rolled over and grabbed it from my nightstand and saw JACOB CALLING on the screen. Smiling I flipped it open.

"Hi Jake!" I said excitedly into it.

"Bella, hey how are you? Am I calling too late? If I am you can say so, I mean I can call you back in the morning, I should call you back in the morning." He sounded nervous.

"No, it's fine, I was just laying here looking at the stars." I responded before he could hang up out of sheer terror.

"Really? Your outside?" He asked.

"No?" Realizing what I'd then said and then elaborated. "No, I'm in my room. Remember those glow in the dark stars that our mom's got and put up on our ceilings when we were about five years old?" "Well mine still glow, the ones that are still up there anyway." I explained.

"Oh yea… mine are still up there also. Hey wait a minute." I heard him get up and walk somewhere and heard a click. "Ok, so I'm looking at the stars too now." He continued. "Wow, can't believe these things last as long as they have." "Remember what started the whole fascination?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

It had started when we were about five years old. Our families had taken a fishing/camping trip together even though Renee had not wanted to go as much as Charlie and I had.

Jacob's sisters had a small tent to themselves and of course each couple had theirs and that left Jacob and I with another small tent to share if we didn't want to sleep with our parents. Even then we didn't want to do that, and from the sounds that drifted from both of our parent's tents they were glad we hadn't wanted to sleep with them either.

It was a clear weekend and we could hear the water from the stream running smoothly and we stayed awake listening to all the sounds that were coming from the forests around us. We decided to really camp out we needed to sleep out in the open, so we'd drug our sleeping bags out and laid them on the ground next to the campfire that had long been put out. We had stayed up way to late looking up at the stars and trying to identify the sounds we were hearing and fallen asleep side-by-side. The next morning I had woken up to Jacob in my sleeping bag with me. Apparently he'd gotten scared and thought there was safety in numbers. Our parents had thought it was cute.

We had earned the title of star gazers since that trip and so we got the idea if we put stars on our ceilings it would be like we were falling asleep next to each other each night. And after several nights of pleading with our mom's they'd agreed.

So here we found ourselves once again staring up at the stars and talking to each other.

In a hushed voice he continued. "So, you are here for another weekend right?" He asked. "Yes, I don't leave until the Monday after, flights are cheaper I guess that way." I replied.

"Good." I heard him say, expecting for something to follow. All that followed was silence.

"Jacob, did you just call to ask me that?" He was such a boy, they never finished a thought and their thoughts always jumped from one thing to another so quickly it could make a girl dizzy.

"Oh, no…sorry I was distracted for a second." He said, slightly embarrassed, he'd let his thoughts get away from himself as he looked at the glowing stars above his head, remembering how proud his Mom was when she'd actually put them in order to shape out the patterns of the big and little dipper's.

Bella's mom hadn't given any forethought to hers just placing them all over the ceiling. He'd not had the heart to tell Bella her stars didn't make any sense when later they'd compared them. "Um, some of the guys down here are going to have a bonfire at the beach on Friday and I was wondering if Charlie might let you come. Rachel also wanted to see if you wanted to stay the night. That way he wouldn't have to worry about driving back down to get you so late." Inviting Bella to stay had been Rachel's idea and I couldn't disagree that it would be nice to have Bella around for more then an hour or two before she'd be gone again for who knows how long.

I scrunched my forehead up and thought to myself if spending my last Friday at La Push would bother Charlie. "Well, can I check with him in the morning and let you know?" I responded, and then realized how that sounded, like maybe I didn't want to go and that's not what I meant at all. "I want to go and staying would be great, but I don't want to hurt his feelings but not spending my last Friday night home with him. You understand right?" I finished.

"Sure, I get it, and no…ask him in the morning and just let one of us know." Jacob replied.

After that we talked for a long time, I'm not sure how long because the next thing I knew I was waking up to sunlight peaking through my window and my cell phone was laying next to me, still open and dead. With a sigh, I sat up and shut the phone and remembered Jacob and my conversation, it had spanned from my class trip in Phoenix, to Renee and this Phil guy to Jacob's fascination with this VW Rabbit. He'd said hopefully he'd have it running by the next summer, and even if he wasn't old enough to drive it we could sit in it and listen to the radio if we wanted. We had or at least I had fallen asleep listening to him and staring up at our stars.

I plugged my phone into the charger and stumbled out of my room, I could hear Charlie hustling around the kitchen and I padded downstairs to see him. "Hey sleepyhead." He called out as I rounded the corner. "I was going to wake you in a bit. We have about 30 minutes before we have to leave." "Your meeting Angela right…going to stay close to the square right?" I nodded in agreement. "I know I don't have to tell you this, but since I'm not so sure about Angela, there are no joy rides in other peoples cars ok, you stay close and if you venture off the square I want you to call me." I again nodded and sat down to the bowl of cereal that he'd sat on the table for me. I added milk and started eating. Lucky Charms, really… he still thought I was five years old.

"Hey, do we have any plans for Friday night?" I asked before scooping another spoonful of sugary breakfast food to my mouth. Before he could respond I continued. "Because only if you don't already have something planned, Jacob called me last night and there is a bonfire planned and Rachel invited me to spend the night. Only if you don't have something planned, I know I leave that following Monday." I took a breath in and let my spoon do a lap in my cereal bowl.

Charlie looked over at me from over his coffee cup and sat it down. "Well, no big plans. I guess I could let you stay out there for one night if it's ok with Billy that is." I can drop you off after work Friday night and maybe we could have dinner out there, there's a new seafood place that has looked good I haven't tried. Then afterwards I can drop you at their house." He stood up and took my bowl to the sink and absent-mindedly dumped it into the garbage disposal.

"Um, I wasn't done with that, are you sure it's ok, cause Cha.. I mean Dad…" I'd noticed his dislike of me calling him Charlie all the time. " it's ok if you want to stick around here, really. It's just I haven't been out to La Push a lot since I've been back and I'm not sure when I'll get to come back and…" I'd started to ramble and we both knew it.

"Nope, it's good, you've been cooped up here a lot and I want you to have fun, so you'll want to come back before your sixteenth birthday." He said with a grin on his face.

I crossed the room and hugged him and thanked him for being such a cool dad. "Be ready in a flash!" I said as I bound for the stairs.

**___________________**

Walking into the coffee shop I looked around for Angela's face. It had been a couple of years but she couldn't have changed that much right. Then I saw her, boy was I wrong. She was standing at the counter talking to the boy that was fixing her a fancy coffee drink. She was wearing a cool skirt and a loose t-shirt that had a big scoop collar that showed her cleavage, having none to little at my age I was envious. What stood out the most was that she was tall, at least 4 inches taller then me and that alone made her seem a couple of years older.

With the sound of the bell on the door she swung around and looked me up and down like I was a stranger and then her eyes widened. She ran across to me and hugged me. I stood a little frozen; I was never much for hugging, especially other girls. "Bella! Oh My God, I can't believe it." "Look at you, you haven't changed at all." She said with a giggle in her voice, as she looked me up and down again.

I guess I was pretty much the same, with my ponytail, my jeans and long sleeved t-shirt and sweater.

Smiling back at her I said. "Wow, look at you. You look great." I approached the counter and the boy behind it, handed Angela her drink and I noticed in place of the usual name on the cup "Which is usually the purchasers" he had written Mark and followed it with his phone number and "Call Me". Wow is all I could think.

Angela blushed and said thank you. "This is my friend Bella, we used to be best friends in grade school until she dumped me for Phoenix." Mark reached across the counter and held out his hand, which I shook tentatively.

"Hey nice to meet you Bella, what I can get for you today?" He said very customer service like with not even a hit of flirtation that he showed my taller, cooler friend.

"Um, well, how about a Truffle Espresso?" I replied after looking over the blackboards that hung from the ceiling with their menu on them. "No whipped cream though, thanks." I added, as I watched him pick up the can and aim it towards my cup.

As I paid for my drink I noticed my cup had plainly written on it "Bella" and I wasn't disappointed really. Angela and I sat and talked while we drank our coffee, which was disguised as sugary, creamy, cocoa drinks. Being actually surprised at how easy the conversation flowed, I was glad I'd agreed to spend the day with her. After coffee we wandered down the sidewalk towards a little trendy clothing store.

Charlie had given me some money and told me to have fun, so when Angela picked up two shirts, a skirt and a new bag and whipped out her mom's Credit Card I felt a little weird with my purchase of a new pheasant style blouse only. The weirdness didn't last long though; I had learned to be conservative living with Renee who tended to go overboard on things.

After the clothing store we ventured into the bookstore. Angela was babbling on about how embarrassed Mark from the coffee shop had made her, and did he realize that she was only thirteen? Then she nudged my arm; I guess I missed my cue to say something. I'd tried to pay attention but had been distracted by something, well someone when we walked through the door. Under the "Classics" sign stood a boy.

Now I'm a red blooded American girl and I notice guys, yes, but this guy was different. He was, well I can't describe it. He was standing with a short dark haired girl and another boy with curly blondish hair. Standing taller then both of them he stood out even without the piercing green eyes and strawberry blonde/brown hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"That's the Cullen's." I half heard Angela say. "Edward the taller one, he's adopted, that is his adopted brother and sister who's with him. They are kind of a couple, which I think is weird." "They moved here a few years ago and well yes, he's breathtaking but no one in Forks seems right for him." Just then he looked up from his book and straight at me! He had a smirk on his face like he'd heard what Angela had told me. But he couldn't have, he was all the way across the room.

"Oh," I said looking away quickly, hoping he hadn't caught me staring. "Well, he's not that cute." I said to Angela and then glanced back over to see his sister saying something to his brother and then they both laughed. Edward had disappeared.

Angela proceeded to give me the scoop. According to her, they had two other siblings who were also a "Couple" and their foster mom and dad were really young. She described how all the girls had fallen for the dark and mysterious Edward only to be shot down. Of course she left out the part about her following him around the school like a lovesick puppy for two weeks. He'd been polite to her but it never progressed more then him opening a door for her.

While Angela pored over the newest photography magazines I traveled the isles slowly, looking over the vast selection of books that the store had to offer. I was really impressed by the shear mass of books available in the tiny little store. So lost in the selection I suddenly ran right into something. I quickly looked around to make sure no one saw me run into the pole, and then realized the pole was actually Edward Cullen.

"Oh, sorry!" "Wow, I'm such a klutz." I said. I'd completely walked right into him and knocked the book he'd been holding out of his hand. As I bent down to pick it up he did also and he knocked heads. "Ohh…" I said standing back up and holding my head.

He stood back up holding his head as well. "That's ok, really not a big deal." The look on his face was like he'd had the hell shocked right out of him. He turned and started to walk or bolt away.

Quickly I took a step in his direction. "No, it is, I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. My name is Bella, Bella Swan." I stuck my hand out towards him introducing myself. He just looked at me and nodded his head and continued to walk away. Really not even a handshake, wow his parents needed to teach him a lesson on manners I thought to myself. Just then I heard behind me.

"Don't worry, he's like that with all new people." The short dark haired girl I'd seen him with earlier stood behind me. As I turned around, she grabbed my hand and shook it. "I'm Alice, Edward is my brother." "Are you new here, seems your last name sounds familiar." She continued.

"Oh, well kind of. I was born here, but moved to Phoenix a few years ago. My dad, well Charlie is the Chief of Police." Wow, I'd never spilled my history out so fast to anyone before.

"Well, it's nice to have met you Bella, I know were going to be great friends." She said to me. I was thinking really, because I just met you and well won't probably see you after this. "Do you have a cell phone?" She was asking me before I could even focus.

"Um, yea." I reached in my bag and pulled it out and she took it from me. She started punching in information and handed it back to me.

"Must be pretty new, not much in there!" She smiled. "Call me soon, ok Bella, we can hang out and go shopping or something."

"Ok, well, I won't be in town much longer and well..." Looking down at my one bag, containing my one shirt I continued. "…I don't really do a lot of shopping."

"Well, then I'll just have to teach you how it's done then won't I." She giggled and waived as she walked away. She turned before getting to the end of the isle and said "Oh and Bella, you'll be around more, I can see it." She winked at me and turned the corner and I heard the tinkle of the bell on to stores door sound.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventfully, I bought more at the bookstore then Angela did so I felt we were kind of even on the shopping thing. We called Charlie around lunchtime and he picked us up and took us the diner where we all had lunch with Angela's mom. I again noticed a twinkle in her eye that made me scoot my chair closer to my dad's and I tried to definitely give her the "hands off" vibe. I liked Angela but didn't want her as a stepsister. As we were finishing lunch Charlie's pager went off.

"Girls, looks like I'm going to have to get out of here. The office needs me back 5 minutes ago." He quickly pulled out his wallet and placed some cash on the table. "Can you girls walk back to the square or do you want me to drop you off?"

"We can make it back, Chief Swan." Angela said immediately batting her eyelashes at my dad! He politely smiled at her and reached down and hugged me.

"Sorry I gotta run Bells. I'll meet you at the station at 5:30 right?" He asked, and glanced back at Angela.

"Yup, see you at 5:30. Be careful, ok." I said.

"Always am, Bella, always am." He smiled and then left setting off the tinkle of the bells that hung from the door handle of the diner. What is with this town and bells, I thought to myself…it must help a lot of angels along.


	8. Chapter 7

**More Jacob, I know… Oh no, the Cullen's…ok, hang in there ok. **** Again, I own none of these characters of course that lucky woman SM does. **

**________________________________  
**

**Chapter 7 – Embers and Fireworks**

Wow, why's it so warm in here? Was the first thing that popped into my head. Then I rolled over and my face turned a shade of red I'm sure was brighter then any other it had ever been.

I was in Jacob's room, in Jacob's bed and I wasn't alone. Smiling all I could think was wow he looks like he did when he was five! Having to make myself not reach out and touch his face was very difficult. He was sound asleep and I watched his chest rise and fall. His full lips were parted slightly and one arm was under the pillow that I was using while the other was curved above his head.

God, what do I do, I didn't want to wake him up but then again I didn't want to get caught in Jacob's room by Billy, what time was it anyway. It had to be early since it was still dark outside. I instinctively sucked my lower lip into my mouth. How'd I get here anyway, the last thing I remembered was…Oh god, well that explains the how now doesn't it.

* * *

Charlie dropped me and my overnight bag off at the Black's house about 7:00 p.m. Only after I promised I wouldn't go into the water over my waist as it was too dark and I'd just eaten. I had been excited all week, especially since Billy and Charlie had decided that while the kids were having fun they would also and had planned to go to a local baseball game and then camp out at our house. Our dad's were trusting of us and that came with Jacob and his family living on the reservation, there was little to no trouble we could get into there. It also didn't hurt that we'd known each other basically all our lives and our Dad's thought of us all as family. Regardless he'd given me the eyebrow and told me it was probably not the best idea to tell Renee about the plans, well all of them anyway and I'd agreed.

As we pulled up Jacob was helping Billy out of the house. Wow, had he grown an inch in a week, he seemed even taller then he had before. I had to admit he looked good; his Levi's were just loose enough that you could make out his shape but not tight enough to tell too much. The Rolling Stones t-shirt was vintage, it must have been his dad's at some point and under that he had a white thermal shirt… his feet wore flip-flops and it completed his outfit perfectly. He grinned at me as he rolled his dad's chair up to Charlie's cruiser. "Ok, you two, you behave and don't get into any trouble." Jacob said to them both with a smirk. "I don't want to have to come down and bail you two out later, I've heard that chief of police is pretty tough in Forks." He grinned that big toothy Black grin and winked at my dad.

Charlie not nearly as amused with Jacob as Jacob was with himself, raised an eyebrow and replied. "Ditto son, ditto."

After Charlie and Uncle Billy had left Jacob wrapped his warm arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close to him. "So Bells, let me warn you." I looked up kind of worried, what kind of warning was I going to need? "Tonight, your are going to be exposed to Quill, Embry, Paul and many others that are going to tease you endlessly and there isn't going to be much my sister or I am going to be able to do about it. Your tough though right." With that he released me and punched me in the arm a little bit. I winced; wow he didn't know how strong he was. Concern washed over his face immediately. "Bella, gee I did I hurt you I was just kidding around, I'm so sorry Bella." He gushed.

I lifted my eyes up to meet his and a smile slipped onto my face. "Ah, you are so mean, I really thought I hurt you." With this he put his arm back around me and I shivered. "You cold already? Wow you are such a lightweight." Little did he know I hadn't shivered because I was cold, I shivered because being this close to him, I was feeling things that I wasn't sure I should be feeling for my best friend.

Over the last 6 days Jacob and I talked everyday for hours. We hadn't been able to hang out as much as I'd hoped, but that was going to be able to be made up for tonight. One thing was true though, by talking on the phone so much we really had reconnected. I think that it was easier for us to say things to each other when we weren't face to face.

Rachel peeked her head out of her room as we made it to the living room. "Hey Bella, you can put your bag in here." I padded down the hallway and joined her. "My sister is going to spend the night with a "Friend" so you can take her bed." Jacob had told me about his sisters and how different the two were from each other now that they'd gotten older.

Rebecca had always been the more outgoing and Rachel the quiet one. Since I'd been back at Forks I'd only seen Rebecca once. She'd passed me on the street one afternoon when I was waiting for Charlie to get off of work. She'd been accompanied by a rather large Quileute boy. I'd almost thought it was Rachel, but then when she didn't acknowledge me immediately I figured it out pretty quickly.

I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs and watched as Rachel applied a respectable amount of make up to her face, she really didn't even need any, she was perfect the way she was. As she brushed her long dark hair she looked at me from the mirror. "Hey Bella, come here, let me take a look at you."

"Bella, come here, let me take a look at you." Sarah Black had said to me. I remember toddling over to her with my arms stretched up to her. She swept me into them and hugged me close. Then she whispered into my little ear. "You will grow up and fall in love one day. When you do, have patience with him ok." She then pulled her face away and smiled into my mine and looked across the backyard. I followed her gaze and found Jacob sitting on the ground with a little shovel in his hand poking it at the earth. Like a string had pulled at him he looked up at both of us and waived his little hand.

Wow, where'd that come from I thought to myself when I felt Rachel's hand on my arm. "Earth to Bella, Bella…" she laughed a little "where'd you go?" "Come over here, I promise I won't put much on." I blinked back a couple of tears that had formed in my eyes and followed her to the vanity. She immediately started applying a light dusting of blush and some lip-gloss to my lips. Pulling my hair from its ponytail holder she brushed the snags out of my hair while she hummed to herself. My eyes closed and I let my mind wander.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are going to be my sister." I heard a feminine voice say, as a brush went through my hair. Small sections of my hair were teased and straightened and pulled through a curling iron, and I could feel the warm curls fall down to my shoulders. This went on for a long time and then I heard "Ok, open them!" When I did my breath was taken away, the girl that looked back at me from the mirror was at least 5 years older. Her face was matured and seemed flawless. As I let myself pull farther away from her face I saw that she wore a white gown that fell just off her shoulders. I couldn't make out the person standing to her side, and only saw her hand on the girls shoulder. Peering even further back into the room, I spotted Renee, she was dabbing her eyes with a cloth handkerchief.

I felt a shudder run through me. "Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to pull so hard." Rachel said as she sectioned my hair and started again. My heart felt like it was going to pound itself right out of my chest.

Just then we heard the front door open and several sets of heavy footsteps could be heard. We agreed that it must be Jacob's friends. Rachel and I could hear them tease each other and it eventually turned into sounds of tumbling and laughing. "Hey you guys, you break something and Dad's going to have all your Asses." Rachel called out from her room.

"Only if he can catch us." Was the response we heard.

Just then Jacob's head peeked around Rachel's doorway. "Hey guys…" he stalled a bit and looked right at me, and seemed taken aback. "…um, we're thinking we better get going. Are you going to be much longer?" He smiled up at his sister and then looked back at me.

"No, we're almost done, hey shut the door so we can change ok." Nodding he bowed low and chuckled and shut her door. From the other side we heard "You may want to lock it, since your out numbered by boys in the house now." Then his footsteps could be heard walking away.

"They wouldn't dare." I asked. Rachel just grinned and shook her head. "They wouldn't know what to do if they did dare."

Rachel changed with no hesitation, being older then me she was much more developed and I couldn't help by stare a little. She slipped into some kaki shorts and a t-shirt and then added a hooded sweatshirt to the mix. Slipping on her dockside shoes she announced she was ready.

I'd decided on jeans, my oldest and softest ones and my new shirt I'd bought earlier in the week with Angela. It was light and airy and with a tank layered underneath I figured I'd be ok, there was going to be a bonfire right. Rachel nodded her head to me, and grinned. "Wow Bella, I bet you could pass for sixteen easy!" I blushed and she continued. "Ok, well with that reaction ok, maybe fifteen."

We walked down the hall to find the living room full of boys. One of them came right up to me and wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off the ground. "Bella, Bella, Bella!" "Puked up anything lately?" A little shocked I pulled my face back from his shoulder and said.

"Embry, is that you?" My eyes watered and I shook my head. After setting me back on my feet I still couldn't believe it. "Wow, it's about time you showed up, I didn't think I'd get to see you before I left."

Embry looked over his shoulder "Wow, Jacob you weren't kidding were you. The girls grown up." I felt the heat in cheeks raise and looked at my feet. Seconds later, Jacob had crossed the room and shoved Embry a bit.

When I looked up Jakes cheeks were as warm as mine. "Well thanks Embry always nice to know that conversations are sacred with you." Embry laughed a bit and pushed Jacob back just a bit. Jacob quickly put him in a headlock and announced that payback were hell.

Rachel stepped in between the two of them and announced a truce. Snickers that filled the room became quieter and another boy approached. "Quill" He introduced himself. "You must be the famous Bella." "We've all heard a lot about you, but until now we thought you were a figment of Jacob's imagination." He patted Jacob's shoulder and smiled at me. With that he took my hand in his and started for the door. "Ok, guys I got my date, you are all on your own." I bit my lip and grinned and looked at Jacob as I was being led out the door.

As we all followed the path that lead from the Blacks land through the forest to the beach Quill's hand never left mine. I started to think I'd been set up unknowingly or something. As we walked I turned my head a couple of times to see Jacob following behind with an arm around his sister. I couldn't help but notice a taller, older boy following them. His eyes stayed focused on the back of Rachel's head.

When we hit the break in the trees the smell of the ocean engulfed my senses. I would miss this the smell of freshness, pine and sea salt. I'd spoken to Renee a couple of times since the announcement of her new crush, the first date had went well and the second and third date the same. I'd thought to myself of asking if I could stay a while longer so she could get to know Phil better, but had decided against it. School would be starting soon and if I played by the rules during this visit then maybe the next would be easier.

Quill had been chatting the entire walk, and honestly my mind couldn't focus. I'd not remember hardly a thing that he said. When we made it to the bonfire it was already lit and there were several older couples sitting around it and I noticed a couples silhouette down by the water against the dark blue sky. "Hey have a seat, and I'll go and grab you a soda." Quill said. I did just that and quickly felt the log shift beside me.

"Well, I'd say someone had developed quite a thing for you Bells." Jacob said. I looked over at him and replied. "Well you didn't help me much did you." I grinned and scooted closer to him, thinking that the breeze coming off the water and my choice of shirt probably didn't make for too smart of a combination.

Embry returned and handed me a soda. I thanked him and he met with Jacob's stare. "Guess I'll see you later Bella." His shoulders hung a little lower then they'd been till that point as he walked away.

"Better late then never, Bells." Jake said and shrugged his shoulder against mine.

"My hero." I said with a smirk and then leaned up to give a thank you kiss on his cheek. It wasn't planned I'm sure, but he turned to say something to me right at the same time my lips were about 3 inches from his face. We were both frozen. My eyes couldn't focus and I looked up into his.

The breath that he'd intended to use to talk slowly leaked out of his mouth and I could feel the warmth on my own. Blinking two more times I turned my face back towards the fire. Wow that was close, I thought to myself. Soon after that Jacob excused himself to go and find a soda for himself. "Do you need another one Bella?" He asked when getting up.

"No, all good here. Thanks though." I said. He gave me a small smile and said he'd be right back.

I saw her coming and her face looked not too happy. "So what was that all about?" Rebecca hadn't even spoken to me on the street earlier that week and I was taken aback that she was now. "Bella so help me, if you hurt my brother, I will hurt you." Both eyebrows were arched now and she was leaving no question to her intentions. She'd obviously seen the almost accidental kiss.

"Rebecca, wow, it's good to see you." I stood up and brushed my jeans off even though there was nothing on them. I gave her a light hug and she backed away like I'd shocked her. Yes I hugged her, I guess you could say I was nervous and it was my way of saying please don't kill me.

Her brown eyes looked down into mine. "Bella, just don't hurt him. He thinks a lot of you and he's got you on this pedestal of sorts." Her face softened a bit and I could see her mom in her face.

"There you are." The taller Quileute boy I'd seen with her before said as he walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Who's this?" He asked.

What came from her lips next was like a slap to my face. "This John, is the girl that is not going to break my little brothers heart. Am I right Bella?" From her expression I could tell I'd paused too long to answer. Of course, it wasn't intentional, just the statement wasn't expected.

"I'd never do that." I said softly so only she could hear me. John snickered and kissed Rebecca's cheek and I heard him say he had something to show her and led her away.

* * *

As the wind kicked up the party went on, everyone seemed to be having a great time. True to Jacob's warning I was the butt of several jokes being the only "Pale Face" to be there. Even with the large fire in front of me, Jake could see that I was shivering and Rachel had offered me her hooded sweatshirt but I declined. What I realized I wanted was Jacob's warm arm around me to keep me warm.

Throughout the evening Jacob introduced me to more people then I could ever hope to remember. There was Sam and his fiancé Emily. They were easily in their twenties and Sam was some sort of leader of a recreational group for the teens on the reservation. Emily was a preschool teacher. "Bella, you should think about coming back next summer and staying longer. I'm sure I could get you an assistant job at the preschool. We're always looking for more help." Emily had offered. I said that is something I would certainly think about but that I didn't know what my plans would be yet. Jacob looked away from me out at the water and I thought to myself there really wasn't anywhere I'd rather spend my summers then here.

I waived at the couple as Jacob led me away, we walked past the largest group of people and down the beach. Jacob pointed out Paul, who was the taller boy I'd spotted earlier that couldn't take his eyes off of Rachel. "He likes my sister," he paused "a little too much if you ask my opinion." "Course she doesn't know he's alive, she really wants to go to school away from here. I think Rebecca will get married though, she's been with John for a couple of years now and is really hardly ever home." He took my hand in his and I felt him lace his fingers through mine. "You met him right." He stopped and looked behind us as if to find them if I hadn't.

"Yes, she introduced us a few hours ago." I steered him back towards the direction we'd been walking. "He seemed nice enough and if he's good to her that's the main thing right."

"I guess your right." He said. Then he led us towards a rocky portion of the beach. We sat down and looked out at the ocean for a long time, and didn't need to speak. Jacob and I had this connection. It had always been there as long as I could remember. When we were little it was like knowing what color of Flavor Pop he was going to pick or if we'd make it through lunch without spilling anything, little things. But as we'd grown older and even when we'd been apart by thousands of miles, we could still pick up on things, in ways that couldn't be explained.

So as we sat looking at the water and listening to the laughs from down the beach we shared more of the past 3 years. I'd been scared those first few weeks after we left Forks. Charlie and Renee had argued and argued over the phone. I'd been thrust into a new world, one that I hadn't been prepared for. The most worrisome part was when Renee got me all dressed up and took me to a big building downtown. We'd walked through the doors and there were all kinds of adults in suites and dresses and heals. She had her hand in mine and we walked towards the elevators. Suddenly I saw him. I jerked my hand away from hers and ran to him calling "Daddy!" I slammed myself into his legs and wrapped my arms around them and he knelt down to me and hugged me close. "Dad, you're here, you are staying right." I'd said.

It was then that I heard the man standing next to him. He was saying that I really needed to go back to my mommy now and that I'd see my dad soon. Refusing to let go, I felt my arms being pulled from my fathers' neck. He couldn't even look up at me, he seemed so broken.

Renee led me away and told me it was going to be ok. After that we got on the elevator and rode up several floors. I was still crying when she steered us toward a big paneled door. The lady behind the desk hit a button on the phone and announced that we'd arrived.

Sitting in front of a big desk, I heard the custody agreement that had been arranged. I'd be with Renee most of the time, but Charlie was allowed to travel to Phoenix to see me. Once I was old enough to fly accompanied by an airline employee I could travel to Forks for two weeks in the summer and every other major holiday. Even as young as I was I realized it wasn't right.

Renee signed some papers and shook the man's hand and thanked him. She took my hand and walked us out of the office. In the hallway, I saw him, my broken Charlie sitting on a bench with the man from earlier. He looked up when he heard the door and opened his arms to me. I broke free from Renee's grip and ran to him. Sitting in his lap he told me how much he loved me and that I'd done nothing wrong. That he'd come as often as he could to visit me. He placed kisses on my face and on the tops of my hands and held me close.

"Never let me go." I said to him.

* * *

The feel of his warm hands encircling my face was heaven. Looking up into Jacob Blacks big brown eyes I heard his wish again "I never want to let you go." His tongue licked over his lips just before he tilted my head up to his.

As his face got closer to mine I wrapped my hands around his sides. I looked up to him freely and felt his nose brush mine before his lips took my top lip in between them. The kiss was so light and gently but the heat that rushed into me was like standing in front of an open oven door in the middle of Phoenix. He pulled back and looked at me and smiled and lowered his full mouth to mine again. My fingers griped his sides as his mouth applied more pressure to mine. I kissed him back, and it was like I was taking a bite out of a juicy ripe peach. The kisses were moist and sweet and he smelled of pine needles and earth. Just as I allowed my hands to start traveling up his back, we heard a screen door slam behind us from the house and hesitantly took a step apart.

Since that night on the beach a year ago, Jacob Black had been more then my best friend and only his sister Rachel knew the truth. We were sure there were others that guessed but we wouldn't say anything to confirm or deny it. Especially because our dad's let us spend unlimited amount of time with each other during my visits, because they believed we were just friends. Even Charlie hadn't picked up on the signs in our eyes in my new photo. Rachel had taken it at the bonfire, we were just sitting talking and we'd just looked up and laughed at something that had been said. She'd said later that love could be seen in people eyes and if she was being honest she'd seen it in our since we were toddlers.

His eyes blinked heavily at me and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. "Bella, what took you so long?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the reviews. School's gotten busy so I'm not sure when or how often I'll get to continue First Kiss, but no fear needed, I'm not giving up on it. Hope everyone enjoys this next piece! BTW, I had a question from a reader about what Jacob needed to tell Bella… it's in this chapter, the story is meant to kind of fill in the blanks of that first year between Bella's first visit back to Forks after so long and then returning, which was at the end of Chapter 7. Hope it's not too weird or misplaced for people. :)**

** ________________**

**Chapter 8 – For you have my heart**

Getting on the plane that August afternoon was agonizing, there just hadn't been enough time with Charlie or Jake. My feet felt like they had been encased in cement slippers that had replaced my shoes. In two weeks I'd packed as much Charlie time in as I could while still touching base with friends from school and of course catching up with Jacob. The connection with Charlie and I had been as smooth as I could expect, he was never really the parent to hover, so time with friends was easily had. The trip to the airport had been a quiet one. I could see in his face the frustration and deep down in his eyes, there was hurt.

Seeing that this would be as hard on him as me, I'd tried to plan ahead a bit and succeeded to a point. I waived back at him, standing there in his uniform with a brave face on. "See you in 3 weeks!"

He nodded and waived. We'd gotten Renee to agree I could come back the weekend after my birthday in September. It would be a quick trip; I'd already checked flight schedules before even bringing the subject up with her. There was a morning flight on Friday and then I'd take either the late flight on Sunday or the first flight out on Monday. Either way I would miss a bit of school but nothing that couldn't be made up. She seemed to understand when I told her that being away for another year or more at a time just wasn't going to work for me. Being young, I wasn't stupid, even though she was listening, I think part of my winning the battle had been due to her new friend Phil.

As I put my carry-on in the overhead compartment I thought about the past two days. Jake and I had turned our undying friendship into something more. Watching him relaxed and asleep after our talk the night of the bonfire was enlightening to say the least.

We had continued to share some of our deepest fears that had plagued us over the previous three years and later as we lay in his bed that night, we felt that string like connection tighten between the two of us even more.

His sister Rachel had been really cool about us, but she could only be so cool when it came to her baby brother. "If I come in here and one of you have moved from your designated spot, I will hurt both of you." She warned. "Jacob you might be my baby brother but the brunt of it is going to be on your ass. Don't make me regret allowing you guys to be in this room together." Rachel has said to us as she laid the law down on the sleeping arrangement. Same bed, bodies under separate layers of the blankets and sheets was non-negotiable and the door was to remain open.

At first all we could do was giggling like a little kids. Knowing that some of her willingness to not have me sleep in her room, was because Paul had come back to the house with us that night. During her instructions to us, he'd been sitting in the living room on the couch waiting for her! "Who's going to lay the law down for her?" I asked and then laughed.

Jacob smiled and then had looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "Bells, remember when I called you and said I needed to tell you something but it would have to wait until you were here?" He said very quietly to me in the dark of his room.

He was lying on his side facing me with one arm under his pillow and the other stretched out to me. Our fingers were intertwined with each other's, and as we talked he opened his hand that had been holding mine so that he could trace heart designs into my palm with his index finger. It made me feel all tingly inside just having him touch me in such an intimate way. With him laying so close to me, his fingers in my palm made it even more difficult to concentrate on what he had started to tell me.

"Yes." I replied, as I looked into his deep brown eyes and then down to where he was drawing in my palm.

"Ok, well, not that it's going to sound odd to you, but well…" He paused and his eyes left mine and settled on our hands also. "…you and I have a connection. We know things about each other without us having to say things out loud."

This had been the case for almost as long as I'd known Jake. So smiling I replied, "Jacob, you know when it first started happening…I thought something was wrong with me." Continuing I said. "I tried with my little brain to figure out why I didn't connect with anyone else like I did with you, I thought there was something wrong with my brain, until I figured out that not everyone has the connection that we do."

Jacob's fingers left mine and he reached up and placed just one against my lips to shush me. "I wasn't finished Bella." Grinning I turned the lock on my mouth and smiled. "Bella, from the time I can remember my Mom would tell me about how someday I'd find someone that was meant to be mine. She would tell me tales of how our tribe members found their soul mates and that was it, our lives would be complete. She told me about how she met my dad and it seemed the world had fallen away and only left him and her. Then she'd talk about you." Jakes eyes were glassy now, they always got that way when he'd recall memories of his mother.

I nodded but remaining quiet.

"Bella, she told me on the way home that day, not to be worried that you'd come back. That you would come back to me." His eyes met mine I felt the tremor that ran along that invisible string between us. "You did Bella, I'd almost given up on you, but then you came back." He bit his lower lip and looked again at our hands.

A single tear slipped from my eye down my cheek and onto his pillow. "Jacob, your mother was a very smart woman." I smiled weakly at him.

He took in a deep breath, and swallowed. "The time we were in the car, before someone stopped. I heard her Bells…she just kept saying over and over, Jacob you are loved, you are strong and you will always in my heart as I am in yours son." Jacob had talked a little about the accident and I'd felt like I'd even seen flashes of what he'd been through before but nothing like this.

"Bella, I needed to tell you, even if you'd come back we'd not had the connection we have. I needed to tell you that you are in my heart and my hope is that I am in yours and that it will always be like that." He leaned closer to me and I could feel the heat radiating from him. "My mom, she was right. I think I've found my soul mate, and I know we're young and I don't want to make you feel awkward but I don't think I will." He winked at me and he looked down at our hands again this time taking my hand in his and rubbing his thumb against the top of mine. "But Bella it's you; it's always been you."

With that I pushed myself closer to him. His arms enveloped around me and I felt his hands caress the sides of my face and felt his fingers run through my hair as I pressed my face into his neck. We remained quiet for a long time. Eventually we started to talk again and the last thing I remember was the feel of his fingers running through my hair while I drifted in and out of sleep.

** ________________**

"Sweetheart" Pulled out of my fog I could hear her. "Sweetie, we're getting ready to leave the airport and taxi, so you'll need to put your seatbelt on." The flight attendants smile was a commercial fake smile and it wasn't comforting.

"Alright, sorry…" I replied.

Once I'd fastened my seatbelt and we'd all listened to the emergency exit and strategy speech we felt the plane make a strong increase in speed. I watched out the window as the landscape went by in a blur. Tears stung my eyes as the plane lifted from the runway and the landing gear could be heard coming up into the belly of the plane. Out the tiny window I watched as everything turned miniature, cars looked like ants and the clouds looked soft enough to lie down on and take a nap.

** ________________**

Over the next few months I was allowed to visit Charlie a couple times. Charlie had made arrangements with Angela's mom for a surprise birthday party for me when I visited in September. It wasn't anything too big, just Angela and her mom, Billy, Rachel and Jacob at first. Then I was surprised when Alice, the girl I'd met in the bookstore showed up and then Jessica, a girl that Angela and I had been in homeroom came by also.

The holidays were a little more difficult. Renee insisted that I spend Thanksgiving and Christmas in Phoenix with her and her new boyfriend Phil. He'd not been as bad as I'd expected he was actually pretty cool. Phil had come with her to pick me up at the airport and immediately I knew that the most important thing was that, he loved her. It was really written all over both of their faces even though he seemed to be quite a bit younger then she was. In just a few months, there was even talk of all three of us moving into his house. Needless to say, my Grandparents weren't very pleased at that development.

New Years I was able to spent in Forks with Charlie. We'd had the entire Black family over on New Years Eve, and we'd stayed up until after midnight and then Billy had driven the girls back home. Jacob was allowed to stay…"On the couch, downstairs." Charlie had said. "If I hear one step going either direction…" He'd looked at both of us. "…I will not hesitate to throw you…" now he was looking only at Jacob "…into the back of my cruiser and drive you home."

That night we played by the rules. I sat at the top of the stairs and he sat at the bottom of them. We whispered back and forth to each other until Charlie came out of his room blurry eyed and none too happy. "Really?" "Really." He'd repeated. Then he looked defeated. Bella get the extra blankets from the closet, Jacob, you on the floor and nowhere near on the bed." Charlie started back towards his room and stopped. "…and the door remains open at all times. It's not that I don't trust you both, because I do. Just well, Bella why couldn't you have picked a girlfriend to be best friends with." Smirking a little he shook his head and walked into his room and left his door open this time as well.

Jacob was up the stairs in a flash. I'd barely gotten the extra blankets down from the shelf when I felt his arms around on my waist. I wiggled away from his grasp and whispered. "Jake, give him a few minutes to fall back asleep ok…" Smiling at him I felt the pull of that ever-present string saying I should be closer to him.

Technically we played by the rules, I shut the door about half way, and it was still open though. If Charlie would say anything I'd play it off, as we didn't want to wake him.

We sat cross-legged on my bed, and he leaned over to me and rubbed his nose against mine. "Bells, I wish you could stay. It literally hurts when you are so far away." His breath mingled with mine and I felt a catch in my throat. Jacobs strong hands reached for mine and my heart quickened it's pace when he started rubbing his thumbs against the top of my hands, this had become a trademark Jacob thing.

Leaning in a bit closer and speaking in a low hushed voice I replied. "I'm working on Renee, I think I might be able to swing starting High School here next year." I smiled up into his eyes. "Especially if Phil gets called down to Florida to play ball."

I took in a deep breath and decided this was the time, I might as well go for it. Placing my lips on his neck I kissed him lightly at first. Then something came over me and I took a bit of his skin in my mouth and added a bit of suction to my kiss. I moved my kisses up to under his earlobe and I heard a bit of low moan escape him. Giggling I had to warn him. "Jacob, shhh…if Charlie hears you…it won't matter if I get to come and go to school here, I'll be grounded until I'm Thirty and you, well you'll be in a Juvenile Detention Center somewhere for god knows how long if he has his way." A smile spread across his face but he knew I wasn't joking.

"Well then Ms. Swan, you better keep me quiet then." He whispered and placed a finger under my chin. Slowly I lifted my eyes to his as he tilted my face up and ever so slowly leaned in and covered my lips with his. So soft and warm his lips were, each time I'd felt them my breath seemed to be taken away. Something inside us made this so easy, we each turned out heads the opposite way and felt our mouths melt together naturally. Angela had a crush on a boy in her class named Ben. During one of our late night calls while I was still in Phoenix she'd told me that he tried to kiss her outside her science class once. But he was a bit shorter then her and their teeth had actually clinked against each others. For a first kiss it hadn't gone so well. Jake and I, well we didn't seem to have any of those problems.

I didn't share with Angela, how our lips just fell into place like the pieces of a puzzle. This was because partly I didn't want her to feel bad and partly because she wasn't aware just how closely connected he and I were. She'd mentioned Alice and her brother a couple of times since I'd been back in Phoenix and said that Alice had asked about me. One time she surprised me by saying that it seemed Edward had some interest also, she and Alice had been eating lunch together one afternoon and it seemed he paid extra attention when any mention of my name came up.

While I was with Jacob though, I had no problems concentrating. I could feel his hands above my hips; they gripped me tight enough that he pulled me out of my seated position and into his arms. We'd had stolen moments, a kiss or two in his garage while he worked on a project and had even risked holding hands under the dinner table a couple of times. Jacob was a complete gentleman and sometimes I'd wished he would be so much of one.

As our kisses continued and lengthened between mandatory breathing breaks, I found that my hands would involuntarily dig into his shoulders. He removed his lips from mine after what seemed like a short time. "Bella…" he said through his winded voice, like he'd just run here from La Push. "…your killing me." With that he released me back into my seated position and looked down at the bed and shook his head.

"Jake, I just want you to hold me…please." I pleaded with him.

His Chocolate eyes looked up into mine. "Nothing, and I mean nothing would make me want to hold you right this minute, but…" He cleared his throat "…If I held you now, I'd be a little uncomfortable and it's a little warm in here."

"We can crack the window." I said innocently. Gee if it had gotten too warm we could cool the room down a bit. I started to climb out of bed and he stopped me.

"Bells, it's not the room so much that's warm." He glanced down between us quickly and then back to me. "It's me that's a little too…." He cleared his throat again. "…warm right now."

I felt the blush creep over my face. "Oh!" "Wow, ok." Never in my life had I been as embarrassed. How juvenile of me to think it was actually too hot in the room, when … well.

Jacob smiled at me, and pulled my hands back into his. "Now, I think we should really get some sleep, it's kind of late?" He lifted one of my hands up to his mouth and placed an open mouth kiss in the palm of my hand and I felt his tongue reach and our taste me. Ever so slowly he placed pressured kissed along the inside of my wrist to the crease of my elbow and stopped.

My head was spinning and I swore I was hearing my blood sizzling with my hearts own pounding in the background.

Sliding off my bed, he knelt beside it and said. "Bells, I gotta stop. I can't wait to wake up to see you in the morning." Before I could even get a word out he laying himself down on the pallet next to my bed.

I laid awake in bed, not being able to sleep for what seemed like forever. Grinning to myself, I reveled in the fact that I was so luck to have found the person I was suppose to spend my life with. Yes, It kind of freaked me out that it seemed to have been destined and planned or something. But wouldn't that make my life a lot easier.

Now that I look back, I can see just how immature I was.

The next morning we'd had to say good-bye yet again. My flight was early and that meant we'd have to leave super early to make it to the airport and check in. When Billy came to pick Jacob up he'd given me this look. Suddenly he needed Charlie's help with something outside and we were left alone for a few minutes before I left.

"I'll be back in the spring for a long weekend." Feeling my tears well up in my eyes.

Jacob sat across the breakfast table from me and toyed with his fork from breakfast. "I know Bella. It's just, is it so damned hard to let you go each time." He looked across and caught my eyes with his. "I guess I'm always afraid you aren't really coming back. You know I would understand if this is just all to weird for you." He added.

Slowing shaking my head, I silently told him to not even worry about that.

He stood up as he heard Charlie open the front door, "Well Bells, I better get going, lots to do before our break is up and we head back to school. "I've saved up enough I think to get the Rabbit, so maybe next time you come out I can show it to you." "Course it won't be running yet, but maybe I can rig the radio to work or something."

I stood up and reached up and gave him a tight hug. The tears in my eyes started to fall, I couldn't control them any longer. "Hey, send me photo's of it, that way it'll be like I'm still here and I'll see it from the start."

With a tight squeeze, he said, "Sure, I can do that." He let me go and said very quietly. "I put something in your carry on this morning. Don't read it though until you get on the plane ok."

I nodded my head.

Charlie was almost to the kitchen and Jacob walked away from me. "Hey Charlie, did Dad show you that new reel he's got?" Charlie spun on his heel. "Old man's been holding out on me!" He laughed and followed Jacob back out to the Billy's truck.

Jacob knew that I'd need a few minutes to myself. He knew trying to explain the tears away would not be an easy thing to do; I was usually pretty good about goodbyes now.

** ________________**

When the planes seatbelt sign went off, I stood up and opened the overhead compartment. Searching the pockets of my carry-on I found a small rectangular envelope. In Jacob's handwriting it was addressed "Bella". I shut the overhead and sat back down in my seat. The plane this time wasn't full and I had an entire row to myself, so the privacy was kind of nice.

I opened the seal of the envelope and took out a little card. Decorating the outside were little red, pink and silver hearts. It was my Valentines Day card! Taking a deep breath I opened it a little folded up piece of paper fell into my lap. The card read "_Bella, I know I missed last year and I'll never miss a Valentines Day again, so I'm getting this to you early. Hope you don't mind._" It was signed, "_Be Mine, Jake_". Holding the card close to my heart I reached down for the paper.

My heart felt like it had skipped a beat as I unfolded the piece of paper. Again in Jacob's handwriting I found this:

_You've given me a reason for smiling once again,_

_You've filled my life with peaceful dreams_

_and you've remained my closest friend._

_We've shared our heartfelt secrets_

_And your trust you've given me,_

_You showed me how to feel again_

_To laugh, and love, and see._

_If my life should end tomorrow_

_And from this world I should part,_

_I shall be forever young_

_For you have my heart_


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for hanging in there with me. I wasn't really happy with Chapter 8, so I'm going to try and make Chapter 9 better. Should be doing homework for my American History class but just can't seem to get into it…so I thought I'd write "First Kiss" for a while and let my brain relax. More Jacob to come after this Chapter, I promise! **

**_______________________________  
**

**Chapter 9 – The start of something new**

Ethel jumped up on my bed and meowed at me. She missed me when I was away and honestly I missed her also. Ethel I could tell anything to, and she never judged and never told a soul what we talked about. I smiled at her. "Kitty, Jake is going to call me tonight, he promised."

I scratched behind her ear and she rubbed against my arm and meowed again. "I know I haven't talked to him in a couple of weeks. But you know what soon, school will be out and I'll get to go back and visit, this time I'm staying for an entire month." "What are you going to do without me, Ethel… hmmm… whose going to give you special treatment when I'm in Forks?"

Ethel's purr vibrated her whole body. Picking her up off the bed I placed a kiss on top of her head and rubbed her face into my own. Bzzz….Bzzz….Bzzz. Sorry girly, gotta date now. Setting her down I reached over to grab my phone from my book bag.

"Jacob Calling" appeared on its screen. Taking a deep breath I answered it. "Hey!" I started to say more but was distracted by the noises of other people in the background.

"Hey Bells, I miss you." He said.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck kind of stand up. "I miss you too? What's going on there, it's really loud?" Again I heard a shout in the background, it sounded like Embry, then I heard something glass break.

"Oh, Quill, Embry and some of the other guys came over." I heard him trying to shush the people in the background and then I heard a door shut. "Sorry, hope this is quieter. We just decided we'd celebrate that school's out a little. How soon do you think you'll be coming out this summer Bella?"

"Well, our schools here don't get out for a few more weeks, and then Renee and Phil want to take me to Florida for a week. Hopefully after that I can fly up." This was greeted with silence. "Hey is everything ok?" "Jake?" I could hear him breathing into the phone so I knew we hadn't gotten disconnected.

"Yup, still here." "I just wish you were here Bella, you being gone so long has been hard." I could imagine Jake sitting on his bed picking at the quilt that covered it. "Any news on you starting school up here?" He asked.

"Well, after this trip to Florida, I'm sure the idea of moving down there will come up." Renee's parents had pretty much nixed the idea of us moving out of their house and in with Phil and surprisingly Charlie had called and expressed his concern to Renee as well. But both of these things didn't mean it wasn't going to happen or them moving to Florida together wouldn't happen. One thing I knew wasn't going to happen was me moving to Florida, it was too far away. "My plans are to kind of ease the idea into Renee's head to let me stay with Charlie longer this summer, and then maybe with me not around things will progress farther for her and Phil."

I got up and shut the door to my bedroom just in case anyone would happen to overhear my conversation. A fight with Renee or my grandmother was not something I was up for tonight.

"Hmm…sounds like a plan then." He said.

He sure wasn't very talkative tonight.

"Jacob, is everything ok, you seem really quiet." I asked. Again I was met with silence.

"Everything is ok, just the guys have been teasing me a bit and it's getting old." Then he changed the subject. "Did you hear the news, Rebecca's getting married."

Ok, things started to clear up in my brain. Jacob was seemingly losing another member of his family and he wasn't too happy about it. Rebecca's boyfriend had gotten a really good job offer, the problem was it was in Hawaii and that would mean they'd be moving away.

"That's a good thing, Jake. Rebecca seems to really be in love." I paused and tried to be lighthearted. "And, it'll mean she won't be around to scare me anymore." I said with a smile hoping it would transfer with my voice.

"Well, that's a plus I guess." He said. Then I heard a low chuckle, which made me feel better. "They are trying to pull the wedding together in late June. You'll be here for it right?" He asked.

"I should be, can't wait to see you in a suit!" It would be a first time for me seeing Jacob out of jeans and a t-shirt. Ok, well not the first time…but he'll actually have dress pants and a tie maybe.

A few seconds past, and I heard the bed creak and him release a deep breath. "Bella, you know I think about "us" a lot." He have breathed and half said into the phone. I smiled to myself, I thought about him a lot also.

"Jake I think of you all the time." I replied. Slipping off the bed I sat on the floor with my back against it and stared up at the photo of us as kids and the one of us taken at the bon fire that accompanied each other now. "New Years Even was fun, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?" I heard a chuckle come from him again. "It was more then fun. Bells, I think about that night more than a lot." Then I heard his breath catch a little.

"Jacob, where is this going?" I asked thinking I already knew actually.

"Just disappointed a little that we stopped where we did." He said really low so that I could barely hear him.

Reaching up, I grabbed the photo from last summer and held it in my hand. "Wow, Jake, well, I'm not sure what I'm suppose to say about that." "Kind of wished we'd had more time that trip." I added.

"When you get here, we're going to have to make up for lost time Bella. One more thing we need to do…" I listened intently.

"…We need to tell Billy and Charlie about "Us"." I could hear he was almost holding his breath, not sure how I'd feel about it. "Because Bella, I don't want to hide how I feel about you. It's too difficult and I feel like I'm lying to everyone around me. Billy keeps trying to set me up with daughters and grand daughters of his friends." "Each time your dad is out he seems to ask me if I'm seeing anyone yet and I say I'm not."

"So, you know if we say something that pretty much ends the sleep-overs, right?" I responded through the grin that was plastered across my face.

"Yes, but there's still a shot, Rachel's still at home until September and she could probably get you a couple of nights out here while you are at Charlie's." Rachel had been accepted to Washington State and would be moving there in the Fall, another loss for Jacob even though he might not want to admit it. "Bella, I don't mean to scare you with all this, I just…well I want some sort of claim on you." "I dream about holding your hand in public and kissing your lips out in the daylight. I want to hold you longer then just a few seconds when I hug you.

Just then I heard a loud knock at Jacob's door. "What the heck are you doing in here Jacob the party is in the other room man…" Again it sounded like Embry but might have been Seth or Quill. There was a break and then I heard "….Oh geez, really…phone sex! Your dad's going to shoot you when he notices the 900 number on the bill!"

I felt my face turn a hot shade of pink and was mortified that Jake might have been doing something as he laid back on his bed that I hadn't been aware of. Over the past several months we'd relived New Years Eve several times and let each other know how much we'd enjoyed the time we were close even though it was relatively short. "Jake!" I cried. "What's he talking about?"

"Dude, so not cool!" I heard Jake yell while I also heard him getting up and off his bed. His steps crossed his floor and I heard him slam his door shut and distantly heard a chuckle and something like "You guys you'll never guess what Jake was doing…"

"Bella, I wasn't doing anything. Quill was being an ass." He said quickly into the phone. "In fact, I'd better get back out there and do some damage control, ok." He asked.

We hadn't been on the phone too long, and I really wanted to hear his voice some more but I understood or tried to anyway. Boys could be boys.

"Jacob, I can't wait to see you. We'll talk to our dads and it'll be better…and we'll work on picking up where we left off on New Years Eve ok." With that he said he'd try and call me later but to not stay up too late.

"Ok, Bella, I'll see you soon." He said.

After hanging up I sat there staring at my phone. Wow, I wasn't sure I was ready for us to become "public" and for what might happen after that. We'd be fourteen that summer and well, from the talks that Jessica, Angela and I had already had, I got a preview of what a teenage boy wanted from his girlfriend. Maybe I could get him to wait a bit to say anything to Billy or Charlie, if I was lucky.

* * *

"Sweetie, it's time to get up." Opening my eyes, I wiped the sleep out of them to find Renee sitting beside me on the bed. "Time to shop!" She said with a big grin on her face. "We need to get new bathing suits for our Florida trip and I thought we could find maybe some hiking shoes for you, for when you are in Forks this summer."

Rolling over and pulling my pillow up over my head I murmured "No shopping…today sleep." Adding a grunt at the end for good measure. She pulled me pillow off my head and kissed my temple.

"Promise you'll have fun Bella, come on Grandma's already got breakfast waiting and I told Phil we'd meet him for lunch. Chop, chop, let's get moving." With this she yanked my covers off. Picking at my t-shirt that I normally slept in, she added "Looks like we need to get some suitable pajama's for you also!"

My bed gave a little as she got up and headed out the door.

Dragging myself up I showered and brushed my teeth and pulled my wet hair into a ponytail. Rummaging through my drawers I pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Looking down I saw something that made me smile. Tied neatly in a ribbon where my valentines from Jacob and Charlie. Fingering the ribbon I smiled to myself, if all went well I'd be in Forks for Valentines Day next year and I couldn't wait.

Bounding down the stairs, I heard my Grandmother say "Sounds like she's up." Renee's laughter followed. "Yes, and her mood's improved it seems." She added with a note of question in her voice.

Grandpa peeked over his paper at me as I rounded the corner. "How's my granddaughter this morning?" he asked. Placing a kiss on his now severely balding head I answered. "She's good as she can be when there is shopping to be done."

He looked over at Renee and arched an eyebrow. "Darling are you sure they sent the right baby home almost 14 years ago? This child seems to not have the shopping gene that you and your mother have." He chuckled to himself and looked back down to his paper.

I poured cat food into Ethel's bowl and sat down with a plop at the table, smiling and shaking my head.

After breakfast Renee and I drove to the Kierland Commons an upscale shopping area that I had only been to once or twice. Renee had fancier tastes then me, so I didn't question her choice. Over the next few hours, she'd managed to fill up 3 rather large shopping bags with a variety of items from swimsuits for both of us and one for pair of swim trunks for Phil, to several pairs of shorts, a new pair of sandals and not nice light and airy cotton tops.

"You really are growing up too fast Bella." She'd said to me as she watched me try on clothes. "We need to think about getting you some new bras and panties as well as some nightgowns. Charlie's not going to be comfortable with you walking around in the house in a t-shirt even if it almost comes to your knees."

"Really, I don't think it's necessary." I replied.

"Nope, you need some things baby. Let me do this, I can hardly get you to go to the malls with me anymore and soon you'll be gone for a whole month…." As she rambled on I was thinking to myself, longer if I can swing it.

We left the store and she practically drug me into a Victoria Secret! I was mortified, the mannequins alone in the window and everything in the store seemed to be draped in shades of pink, no one was really shaped like the models in the advertisements either I was thinking to myself. Just then I was proven wrong. We were approached by a red headed bombshell of a sales person.

"Hello ladies." She said to us, I looked around to see if my grandma had followed us in… "My name's Victoria, yes…" she giggled "…crazy isn't it. Let me know if I can be of any help to you we have a special…." I tuned her out until I heard Renee say.

"My daughter Bella really needs some new intimates…" All I could think was where can I hide.

Then I felt Victoria's grasp on my arm. She was pulling me across the store and spouting out my sizes, I wondered if I'd missed Renee telling her them. "So let's see your mom said PJ's, bra's and panties and a robe. Your in luck, we're having a great special and we'll get you some pretty things ok?" I just looked blankly at her, she can't be serious.

She ushered me into a dressing room and told me to take my top and my bra off and she'd be back. Within what seemed like a few seconds she opened the door, without knocking! I covered myself up the best I could and she hung 5 bras on one of the hooks, she also sat coordinating panties on the padded bench and hung 3 pairs of pajama pants and 3 tank tops on the opposite hook.

"Ok, so…try these on and let me know what you think. Do you have a boyfriend?" I must of turned crimson because she grinned at me and her eyes kind of squinted. "Bet he's a cutie…well he'll like these I'm sure." With that remark she spun around and was gone before I could even think of a response.

So, after I tried on everything, I had more respect for Victoria, both of them actually. The sales Victoria had a great eye, I loved everything thing that she pulled for me and the PJ pants and tanks were really cute even. As for Victoria Secret, she was cool also; the bras actually made me look like I really had something, rather then just a flat chest. After I got dressed I took my things and looked around for Renee.

"Your mom's in a room, she's almost done." Victoria said as she passed me with an arm full of things and headed to another dressing room. I watched as again she walked right in without even knocking and I thought to myself, wow, she's brave.

Soon Renee exited another dressing room with several new things in her hands, she also had a couple things a daughter just shouldn't imagine her parent in. I raised my brow at her and she just grinned. "So, Bella all set, did you find some things?" I said I did and showed her a nice cotton robe that I'd picked up while I was waiting.

After we'd been rung up Renee mentioned that it was probably about time to meet Phil. She called him on her cell phone, which she was still learning to use to see where he wanted to meet. Texting was yet to happen with her even though I had tried to teach her several times. There was a Cheesecake Factory pretty close so we chose to go there.

Renee and I walked in and she gave the greeter our names. "Right this way, we have a gentleman already waiting." As we rounded the corner, Phil stood up from the table. He hugged Renee and kissed her. Winking at me he said. "Hey girls, looks like you did some serious shopping this morning."

We all sat down and ordered drinks and looked over the menu. While we waited for our food, Phil was fidgeting. He looked nervous and Phil was never nervous.

"Bella, I'm glad you came with Renee today." He started. "Florida is going to be great…" He was fidgeting again with his napkin. "Renee?" He looked at her and she took his hand and looked over at me.

Here it comes…I could tell something was up and well I wasn't really that surprised, I just didn't think it would be happening so soon.

"Bella, Phil and I have something that we want to talk to you about." She started. "Well, I guess we should say it, Phil asked me to marry him last night and I said yes!" A smile lit up her face from ear to ear. I expected to hear this but I just sat there and my mouth fell open a little bit. "Isn't that exciting! While we are in Florida we are going to look at houses, because things are really looking good for Phil, he thinks he's going to get an offer from a team down there. Of course first it'll just be a farm league but that'll mean that he needs to be…"

I tried to pay attention but I was having a hard time. It's not that I thought that she and Charlie would get back together any time soon, well or ever, but this was making it even more permanent. Was Phil going to expect me to call him Dad? Where they going to have kids!

"…you are really going to like it there Bella, the sun it shines all the time." I was having dejavu; I'd heard this before about Phoenix. "We're going to find a great little house and you'll have your own bathroom and hopefully we'll be close to the beaches…" Focus Bella Focus, I tried to tell myself. They are planning your future in Florida! Speak up Bella, tell them you don't want to live there, that it's too far away from Forks, heck tell them you are in love with Jacob and Florida is too far away from him.

Our waiter brought our orders and during lunch Renee just kept on and on about Florida. Finally Phil cut her off. "Bella, I know that things are moving fast. I want you to know that I really love you and your mom." His smile across the table made me feel good at least for Renee.

"A Florida move might not even happen right away." He reached over and patted Renee's hand. "First we'll probably rent something until it becomes more permanent."

I took a deep breath, "I'm happy for both of you, really." Renee's eyes started tearing up and she linked her arm inside of Phil's. "But…" Come on Bella you can do this. "I think it might be better for me to stay with Dad for a while." Renee's eyes glassed over. "Hear me out, you should have some time to yourselves. I haven't gotten to see Charlie for a while and if I move with you to Florida right now, then it'll even be longer between trips." Phil nodded his head in agreement to what I was saying.

"Bella, we'll talk about this at home." Renee said curtly.

"Can I get you any desert today?" The waiter asked as he cleared our lunch dishes away.

* * *

Phil came over that night to break the news to my grandparents and surprisingly enough they were thrilled. They really had taken a liking to Phil and since I seemed to not have a problem they easily went along.

Renee and Phil decided that there was no time like the present to start their lives together so plans for moving into Phil's house would start as soon as we came back from our Florida trip, aka house hunting trip. Phil and Renee didn't want a big wedding, his parents had died in an automobile accident a few years ago and he didn't have any siblings and since this would be Renee's second marriage she didn't want anything elaborate either. None of this was a shocking set of events. But that they wanted to go to Vegas the following weekend and do it was.

My grandparents looked at each other in somewhat of horror. I could tell what they were thinking…without really knowing. What would they tell their friends?

"Well we insist on throwing you a reception then." My grandfather said being the first to speak up.

"That would be great." Phil answered shaking his hand with force.

I left them to discuss the details and went up to my room. Ethel had made herself at home on my bed. Picking her up, I held her close. "Ethel, everything is going really fast." Taking a deep breath I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Twinkle twinkle little star…" I mumbled to myself.

That night I called Charlie and broke the news. "What would you think of me coming to live with you?" I asked after explaining the situation as delicately as I could.

"What has he done!" Charlie yelled into the phone. "If he'd done anything to upset you or make you not feel special enough to be a part of his family Bells, I'll come down there…" He'd taken my request totally the wrong way.

"No, wait, he's not done anything. I just, they want to move to Florida and that's best for his career…but I don't want to move that far away from you. We just got each other back, Charlie." Feeling my eyes start to water I knew that I couldn't move to Florida…no I just couldn't, I wouldn't and they couldn't make me.

"Bella, you are more then welcome up here. Of course your mom will have to agree." He'd calmed down now, knowing that my decision wasn't because of Phil at all. "Sweetie I'll call her in the morning and we'll talk about it. Just don't say anymore to her about it until after she and I talk, ok."

Charlie wanted me in Forks, I could tell and I was ecstatic about the possibility of getting to move there and go to school. Yes it was a tiny town and yes, it rained all the time and yes, I'd miss the sun and it's warmth, but I'd have Charlie and secondly I'd be closer to Jacob.

When I went to sleep that night I dreamed of Jake. We were older and were walking along First Beach and he led me over to our log. "Bella, you are the one. You always have been the one." He kissed my lips and my insides felt like they were on fire. Standing up, he then got on one knee. His hand slipped into his jeans pocket and pulled out a gold ring that was a woven design. My breath caught in my throat and he said, "Bella, will you marry me?"

I woke with a start and found myself crying. Why did I feel like my life was flashing before my eyes? This dream was probably brought on by Renee and Phil's announcement. Trying not to read too much into it, I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep unsuccessfully. I watched my alarm clock read out:

2:30 A.M.

3:45 A.M.

4:20 A.M

5:10 A.M.

6:30 A.M.

Renee peeked in my door. "Honey you up?" I rolled over and faced her. She came and sat on the edge of my bed. "Hey, everything ok?" She asked.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hope all is good with everyone. Here's a short chapter for everyone. I have Survey of Art homework over the weekend so probably won't work on this til midweek again. **** Again, I own none of these characters of course that lucky woman SM does.**  
**_________________**

**Chapter 10 – And then there were three**

The next few weeks went by very quickly, Phil & Renee set a date and I told her I really thought that they should go to Florida alone. "It could be sort of a honeymoon." Smiling at her, because she was glowing. Inside knowing that if they did, then I could leave for Forks early. I'd wait and talk to Charlie about staying there permanently once I got there.

"Are you sure, I know you were looking forward to Florida just as much as we are." She asked me. Shaking my head I attempted to make her really understand that it was ok.

So this is how I found myself on a plane to Forks, two weeks early!

**_________________**

His eyes blinked heavily at me and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. "Bella, what took you so long?" I stretched and found myself pulled from my dream and suddenly wide awake.

I rolled over in my bed and thought about what Jake had happened when I surprised him in the garage yesterday. My flight had been early and since Charlie had already made plans to have dinner with Billy and Jacob we headed straight to their house from the airport.

Charlie put the car into park and it was all I could do to not bolt from the car and run to find him. I took a deep breath and smiled over at Charlie. "It really is good to be home." He smiled back at me and replied. "It's good to have you home Bells."

Looking up I saw Billy sitting on the side porch, he waived at me as I climbed out of the car. Walking towards him I was smiling from ear to ear, he looked good and I reached out and gave him a hug. He whispered to me. "He's in the garage, why don't you go surprise him." As I pulled away he gave me a wink and have a nod towards the small garage that stood behind their house.

"Ok, did he get the Rabbit?" I asked. Billy nodded and said that they'd had it towed over a week or so ago and ever since, he'd seen very little of Jacob, as it had become his new obsession.

I waved to them as I started off to the garage and shuffled my feet along the gravel. Why was I so nervous, my stomach was full of fluttering butterflies. Walking up to the door I stopped and held my breath. He had his back to me and I watched for a few minutes as he bent over the engine compartment of the small car. Tools were spread out along the fenders and the hood stood propped up against one of the walls of the small building. There was something about watching a guy work, and the smell of the grease and oil that was a combination I'd not forget and would always stir something in my gut.

"Jake." I said lightly with a smile. He spun around and looked at me. The face of the little boy that I grew up with had been exchanged by the face of the young man that I saw as my future. He covered the ground between us in a matter of a few strides and swept me up into a bone shattering hug. Sitting me on the ground, I looked up at him and saw all the changes that had occurred in him in the six months since we'd seen each other. I smiled as he tilted my head up to meet his gaze and fireworks erupted in my amdomen when he leaned down to my face. "Is it ok…" he asked. I nodded and he covered my lips with his. The warmth from him invaded every inch of me and I hugged him even tighter suddenly feeling like I was really home.

I he took a half step back from me and then I heard the reason why. From behind us I heard her before I saw her.

"Hey Jake, I got one of each, I didn't know which you'd want…." The girls voice stopped suddenly. As I looked at him, he looked past me and towards the door. I slowly turned around and saw her.

She was a young Quileute girl. Looking to be about our age, and she had a somewhat shocked expression on her face. She was holding two soda's and seemed frozen to the spot where she stood. Looking at her and then at Jacob it felt like a bold of lightening had struck me, I felt awkward and out of place.

After longer the it really had been Jacob looked at me and introduced me. "Bella, this is Andi, Andi this is Bella." His voice seemed strained a little which made me feel even more uncomfortable.

Andi took a step towards us and put one of the sodas in between her forearm and her body so she could hold both and held out her now free hand. "Bella? Nice to meet you, Jacob said you'd be coming to visit again this summer." I didn't want her to smile at me, I wanted to know who she was and why she was here. Stepping away from Jake I reached out and took the soda out of her hand, I didn't want to shake her hand.

"Jacob prefers cola's." I turned and handed the soda to Jake and looked pointed at him. His face gave me a kurt grin and he said thanks. Andi took her extended hand back and looked up and Jacob as well.

"Well, Jacob, I guess I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow?" She said. He nodded but didn't say anything and she picked up a hoodie I hadn't noticed and turned and left the garage. After she'd left, I heard her shout a goodbye to Billy. It was obvious to me that she felt quite at home and that made me feel quite uncomfortable.

I tried to shake the meeting off and walked over the vehicle that he'd been working on. "So this is the girl that I need to fight for your attention with?" I said.

"What? Bells, she's just a daughter of a friend of my dad's…she's been hanging out since school got out, there's really nothing going on." His voice was higher then normal and he was stammering his words a bit.

I could feel him standing closely behind me and I turned to face him. "Um, Jake I was talking about the car." Looking in to his eyes, I saw an unsteady reflection looking back at me.

For a while after that he changed the subject, he took my hand and walked me around the car, showing me the strengths of the car and telling me the history of the make and model. Listening to the enthusiasm about what he could turn it into made me feel good, but I also knew that he probably had already shared all these plans with Andi and knowing that took a little of the excitement out of it for me. I heard Charlie call out to us and pulled my hand out of Jakes and started for the door.

"I'm sure they are ready to go and eat. We'd better get going so that you can get cleaned up." I didn't wait for his response or for him to join me just headed out of the garage and to the house.

**_________________**

"So, Bella, you met Andi." Billy asked me as I was pushing the fish around my plate. I'd suddenly lost my appetite even though I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast before my flight.

Looking up from my plate, I forced a smile. "Yes, Jacob introduced me." I said and then returned my eyes to my plate.

"I'm surprised she didn't stay for dinner, Jacob. She really likes my fish fry." Billy said and this earned no response from Jake. My head hurt, apparently she'd not only been hanging out with Jake for a while, she'd taken to having dinner with him and his family as well.

Charlie broke the silence that had come over the table. "So how's the wedding plans going Billy?"

"Good, Rebecca is getting really excited, it's not too much longer now." Billy answered. "She's picked out all the particulars, and things are running like a well oiled machine." "You two are coming right." He asked first looking at Charlie and then moving his glance to me.

"We wouldn't miss it, Billy." Charlie answered for both of us.

**_________________**

After dinner, Rachel came home from work. She gave me a big warm hug when she saw that I was in the kitchen doing the dishes. "So! I bet your glad to be back." She asked with a big knowing smile on her face. I pulled back from her and her face dropped. "What's wrong, what did my brother do already?"

"Nothing, he didn't do anything." I went back to the dishes.

"Wait a minute, you've not been back for what six months…you should be floating on a cloud and you are in here doing dishes instead of well, wherever my brother is right now." She looked around and yes, no Jacob to be seen.

"He said he wanted to get some tools put away before it got too late." I said. "I don't mind cleaning up, your dad did all the cooking." I peeked up at her. She grabbed the dish towel laying next to sink and started taking dishes out of the rinse water side of the sink. Then she shoved my shoulder with hers.

"So, I'm assuming "she" was here when you got here." She smiled over at me. "Bella, I've watched Jacob pine for you since your plane left in January." She grabbed another wet plate from the water and started drying it. "Dad's worried that he's not being a normal boy and started this whole thing. His friend moved back to the reservation a few months ago and dad asking Jacob to show Andi around, introduce her to some of the local kids." She put the plate into the cabinet and grabbed a glass from the water. "If he'd been aware of what I'm aware of, he'd never have done it."

I looked over at her and she gave me a quick grin. "There's really nothing to be worried about Bella, Jacob said that you thought it was time to break the news to Dad and Charlie." I nodded, wishing that we'd done it in January. "So, then, after everything is out in the open, Dad won't push the issue. He loves you as much as he loves any of his kids. He'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you, you must know that." I nodded my head again. I knew that Billy liked me, but I also knew that the Quileute tribe was close and there weren't many 100% true Quileute members left. Of course if Billy had his way he'd have his one and only son marry from the tribe right. I knew that this was a long time away, but blood ties are strong and breaking tradition I knew wasn't something that was easy for any of the kids to do.

After we finished the dishes, Rachel took me in her room and showed me her bridesmaid dress for the wedding. It as very pretty, a light shade of an almost sunset orange. The color complemented Rachel's skin tone perfectly. "We've all got the same color dresses but the styles are a bit different. Since there is some age variance of course. Jacob's tie is made from the same material, just wait he'd going to look dashing." She grinned at me and winked.

"Maybe we can go up to Port Angeles one afternoon and look at dresses." I asked. Having not really given a lot of thought to Rebecca's wedding I didn't think I'd have anything appropriate to wear.

"That sounds good Bella, I think I can get away sometime early next week, before we know it the date will be here." She reached out and hugged me unexpectedly.

"Look at you, you are growing up so fast." I blinked my eyes and saw Mrs. Black. "Renee, can you believe the kids are starting school?" She turned to Renee and she was shaking her head in response. "Before we know it the kids will be getting married." Jacob's mom said. I looked up at Renee's face and she was grinning and looking off at something in the distance. Following her gaze I saw him. My Jacob. He was following Charlie and Uncle Billy across the backyard and dragging a stick along the dirt.

"Have I ever shown you this?" Jacob's mom said. I shook my head and Renee came up closer to us. She opened her hand and inside laid a delicate pin. It was made up of tiny little blue flower with small yellow, white and black details. Reaching towards it I saw how small my hands were. "One day Bella, you'll wear this, it can be your something borrowed, something blue and something old."

"We're still looking for something borrowed, something old and something blue though." Rachel said. I looked up at her out of my fog.

"Are you listening?" She asked.

"Uh, yea… I was just remembering something your mom once showed me." We never really talked about their mother too much and I didn't know how it would be received me mentioning her.

"Really…maybe we can take a peek in her old jewelry box." "I guess there could be something in there, Dad's kind of particular about us looking at things but he shouldn't mind." Rachel was smiling at me, and I knew that it was ok that I'd mentioned it.

Just then Charlie poked his head into her room. "Sorry to break up the party girls, but it's getting late, we'd better get home now." I shook my head and gave Rachel a quick hug and reminded her of the trip we'd need to make. In the living room I looked around and still no Jacob. Bending down I gave Billy a hug and he grabbed my hand. "It's good to have you back Bella, don't be a stranger." His big infectious Black smile beamed up at me.

I wondered if I should go find Jacob and say goodbye. The light was still shining in the garage and just as I was about to say something to Charlie I saw Jacob come to the doorway. Lifting my hand up to wave, I saw him start to sprint towards us. My heart fluttered, how did he have this control over my heart I questioned myself.

Charlie got in the car and started it, and Jacob came to stand beside me on the passengers side. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I got distracted out there." He smiled down at me wiping his hands on a shop towel. "You aren't mad are you?" Squinting at me a little and added a bit of a worried smile.

Focusing then on my feet I said. "Course not, I know your excited about the Rabbit."

He smiled a little and looked into the open door of the car at Charlie. "Charlie, do you think it would be ok, if I came by the house to visit Bella in the morning?" Charlie grinned and shook his head yes and Jacob straightened back up and looked at me. "Is it ok with you Bella, that I come by…maybe we can watch a movie or something." He flashed me the "Black signature smile" and added a wink.

"That would be good…" I replied. "Why don't you give us a call when you are on your way."

"Will do." It'll probably be around 10'ish, I'll have Rachel drop me off on her way into work. With that, he took a step closer to me and drew me into my his arms. I felt the warmth of him fill me and I felt his breath on the side of my neck as his whispered. "Bella's I'm so glad your back. We'll talk in the morning, ok."

I pulled back a bit and said loud enough for Charlie to hear. "See you in the morning Jake."


	12. Chapter 12

**My Mac Book Pro is in for repair, so my FF writing will be little until its back home ****. As always, I don't own the characters portrayed in my story, and wish I did…I'd just go and buy a fancy new Mac Book Pro!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – One foot in front of the other**

I rolled the rest of the way out of my bed and sat there for a minute. So much had happened in the past month that it was hard to think with a clear mind sometimes. Renee and Phil had gotten married, and were visiting Florida as I sat here; I was back in Forks, where I thought I wanted to be, only to find that a girl seemed to have taken my spot in the garage out behind Billy and Jacob's house.

Shaking my head I tried to not read too much into it. But when Jacob had stepped away from me, after Andie had brought soda's back in what was I suppose to think. Maybe I was asking too much, I'd been away for 6 long months, which is hard on any relationship let alone one like ours that had suddenly taken turn from friends to more than friends.

"Bells?" Charlie tapped on my door and poked his head in. "Ah, you're up, I didn't want to wake you, but wanted you to know that I was heading out. I'll be back around 5:00 and you know how to reach me if you need me for anything right." He walked over with a concerned frown on his face and kissed my forehead like I was six years old again. Tilting my head up to face his with his finger he added. "It's good to have you back, I've missed you kid." I smiled back at him, happy that I was back. He winked at me and then headed downstairs.

Just then my cell phone vibrated on the night table. I picked it up and had a text from Angela. "Girl, do I have to find out from a girl on the street that you are back in town and two weeks early at that!" I smiled; she was one of my few friends in Forks I could count on.

"Just got in yesterday, planning on texting you today!" I hit send and waited, I knew there would be a reply.

"We need to hang out, soon. Bookstore and coffee, Noon?" I read after the vibration of my phone exactly 5 seconds later.

"Can't today, have plans, how about tomorrow?" Send.

"Ok, what's the big plans today…hmmm…maybe a boy?" Was the almost instant response I received?

"Gotta, go and take a shower. Tomorrow, noon…meet me at the station." I purposely did not give her anymore details about my plans for today. Any detail at all would have kept her texting back and forth for hours; I'd learned that from our texting habits over the past year.

I sat the phone down and gathered my things from my bag and headed to the bathroom. Having the house to myself and time to spare I decided a bath was in order instead of a shower. I need to relax and soak. Renee had always told me that a good soak in a tub was good for the soul and today this is just what I needed.

I turned the water on and let it warm up before putting the plug in the bottom of the tub. Searching the linen closet I found two big fluffy towels that looked like they hadn't been used. Thinking to myself I wondered if Charlie had bought them for me. "Hmm, I can break these in." I said to myself. Running a brush through my hair I looked into the mirror.

"Bella, you are going to grow fins if you don't get out of that tub soon!" Renee was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a wide grin across her face. Looking down to the water I saw my pink rubber ducky, my soap in the shape of crayons. "You know that Jacob and his mom are going to be here any minute, you don't want him to catch you not ready right." She winked at me.

Dressed in my favorite jeans with bright patches sewn on them in several places, I pulled my pink sweatshirt over my head and then tied my navy blue Keds. "I'm ready, will you brush my hair for me!" I yelled out to the hallway. I grinned when Mrs. Black came through the door.

"Course I will. The girls are getting to the point they won't let me touch their hair anymore." She smiled warmly as she took the brush out of my hand and I crossed my legs and turned my back to her as she sat down. She slowly worked the brush through my long brown hair and I could feel her fingers pull through it, making sure there were no tangles left at all. "Are you excited about today Bella?" She asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Black, thank you so much for inviting me." I was excited that we were going to the zoo!

"Well, I'm glad you and your mom were able to go. If you hadn't I'd be stuck with boys all day." She sorted my hair into sections and asked. "How about a braid today?" I nodded my head in agreement, she did the best braids. As she wove the sections of my hair, I let my eyes close.

"Oh geez!" Suddenly I felt the wet on my feet, I'd let the tub overflow. I quickly turned the water off and let the drain out, allowing the water to go down. Grabbing a couple extra towels from the closet I cleaned up the water on the floor. "Leave it to me to flood the house…" Once everything was cleaned up I slipped my pajamas off and slid down in the water. Carefully, I put my iPod on the stool next to the tub and put my ear buds in. I felt my body slip further down in the tub, but was careful not to let the water reach my ears.

I closed my eyes and thought of the bon fire from last summer. Jakes hand had been so warm wrapped around mine and sleeping so close to him, might have seemed awkward if it hadn't be him. We'd share a tent each time our dad's took us camping and more than once we'd wake up to find that one of us had abandoned their sleeping bag to join the other. Our dad's used to laugh about it and would say things to each other like; we don't have to worry about them sharing a sleeping bag until they are sixteen right…

That night he'd wrapped his arms around me and was careful to keep his hands in a respectable position. Feeling his warmth on my back, and lacing my fingers through his I couldn't think of anything that would feel more right. Then like someone had poured ice water into the tub I remembered "I brought one of each…" and him pulling out of our embrace. Feeling the warm tears traveling down my face I shouldn't have been surprised. What I didn't expect was what happened next!

There was silence in my ears, as the song had just ended and I heard footsteps on the stairs!

A feeling of panic washed over me, I yanked my ear buds out of my ears and got to my knees thinking Thank God I always shut the door when I'm in the shower! Grabbing one of the towels I wrapped it around me and stepped out onto the tile floor. I felt my feet slip and tried to catch myself.

"Bella! Bella are you in there!" Jake called from the other side of the door.

"Ya, just being a klutz like always. Your early, I'll be out in just a minute." I looked down at my elbow and saw red oozing from where I'd struck it on the floor when I'd landed. "Oh crap!" I cried before I could even think.

Hearing me cry out Jacob said. "I'm coming in, are you decent…" the door then opened and Jacob Black was standing over me with a worried look on his face.

Grasping at the towel I had around myself, I started to say No, but it didn't make it out before he was right there.

"What did you do?" He asked. Helping me off the floor, he started to inspect my elbow. "Wow, Bella that's a pretty good gash you've got there. He wrapped a hand towel around my arm and held pressure to it. Looking down and seeing the red blood seeping through the cloth made me light headed. Jacob's arms came around me holding me up and the warmth that spread through me with his touch didn't help my feeling that I was going to faint. Then before I could object, he picked me up.

Laying me gently on my bed, he knelt next to it. "Bella, what are we going to do with you?" His mouth was turned up and into a big grin. Shaking his head he peaked at my elbow again. "Wow you've got some talent for hurting yourself. I hope I'm not the cause of this, I knocked and no one answered and I called your cell and didn't get anything, so I let myself in." Seeing my questioning expression he continued. "Charlie told me a few months ago where the extra key was outside. I helped him clean up some storm damage a while back."

"Oh, of course." Trying to smile back at him while also feeling the sting of my arm. "Wow, I really did it this time didn't I? Not in Forks 24 hours and I'm injured."

"I think you should call Charlie, or I can catch Rachel… this is going to need a couple stitches." He said looking at my arm and then to me again.

"Can you call Rachel, I hate to have Charlie come all the way back home for me, cause I'm a klutz." I asked.

Jacob nodded and started dialing. He stood up and held his finger up letting me know he'd be back in a minute.

I heard him go back downstairs and I took the alone time to slip on my underwear and some jeans. There was no way I was going to be able to keep pressure on my arm and put my bra on, so I decided I'd have to go without. While I was rummaging through my bag to find a shirt I could put on without being embarrassed I heard him clear his throat. "She'll be here in about 5 minutes, she hadn't gotten very far." He walked over to me, noticing the situation. "Bella let me help… I'll keep my eyes closed ok." Looking up at him I smiled and knew that he was telling the truth, he wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of a situation like this. I shook my head Ok, and pulled out a sweatshirt from my bag. Like he promised, he held it out to me and closed his eyes, but even with that he had a smirk on his face.

"Jacob Black, if you open your eyes for even a second before I tell you…" I warned.

I felt the fabric of my shirt come over my face and I fed my arms carefully through the sleeves. When I opened my eyes before me stood the most wonderful guy other then Charlie I'd ever known. His eyes were still closed and his smile had relaxed just a bit. I let the towel drop to the floor and pulled my shirt down the rest of the way.

Standing there being able to inspect him closer without him knowing I saw the changes that had happened since I was away. His hair was trimmed and it looked like he'd even started to shave a little. His body had changed to a slimmer shape but more defined at the same time. In addition, he must have grown in height by at least 3 inches.

"Uh… can I open my eyes now?" His was now wearing a little bit of a frown.

"Sorry! Of course." I said not being able to hold back the smile that was growing on my face.

With his eyes open now, he looked at me with a questioning expression. "Wait, that's not fair at all, you were oogling me!" He laughed out loud.

"Was not." I tried to say with a straight face.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't even peak and you, well, you took advantage of me." He was smirking now and took a step closer to me. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Just wait paybacks are hell." He chuckled and I felt a vibration run from him to me. Stepping back he said. "Better go run a brush through that hair, before it dries too much." I agreed and went to retrieve the brush from the bathroom. While I was in there I cleaned up the drops of blood from the floor and drained the tub. In case Charlie came home for lunch I didn't want him to think I'd been kidnapped.

Wincing as I brushed I could tell this wasn't going to be an easy job one handed. Jake leaned against the doorframe and watched. Each time I winced, his eyes squinted also. Taking a couple steps into the bathroom he took the brush from my hand. "Let me, Rachel is going to be here any minute." I felt him maneuver the brush through my hair and couldn't even be surprised he took great care of his own. Smiling to myself I closed my eyes and tilted my head back a bit. Feeling his breath closer to my ear he asked "How about a braid." I felt a shutter go through me. Guessing that meant a yes, Jacob started sectioning out my hair and wove it into a tight weave. He took a black band from his wrist and wrapped the end of the braid and stepped back from me. "I think I hear her Bells, we better get downstairs."

"Ok," I breathed and it felt like the first time I had in a year. "Let me grab some shoes and I'll meet you downstairs."

Shaking his head, "Nope, your luck you'll fall down them." He followed me into my room as I slipped on a pair of deck shoes and turned around. My hand in his we started downstairs.

Rachel pulled up the Forks Medical Clinic and said to go in and let her know how long it would be. Jacob followed me to the door and opened it for me. I walked up to the desk and the woman sitting behind it said. "Looks like we had a bit of an accident?"

"Yes, slipped in the bathroom." I answered.

"Your Chief Swan's daughter right?" She asked. I nodded; everyone must know me by now. "Dr. Cullen is just finishing up with a patient and I'll have him take a look ok." She smiled and twirled around in her chair. "We probably still have a chart on you here somewhere."

Jacob went out to tell Rachel and see if she'd wait, if not we could call Charlie to take us back to the house or just walk over to the station and find him. He came back in and sat down next to me in the waiting area. "She said she'd wait, she's already called into work and told them she'd be in a bit later."

"That's so nice of her; I hope I don't get her in trouble." I leaned into his arm. Being a bother to anyone is what I hated the most.

"You won't they love her…she's their most reliable worker. It'll be fine." He answered me resting his head against mine.

"Bella, Bella Swan." Looking up I saw a blond haired man that seemed oddly familiar. I raised my hand like I was in school and stood up.

"Here, guilty as charged." I said with a smile.

"Want me to go with you?" Jacob asked.

I waived back and mouthed Na…won't be long.

Dr. Cullen escorted me to an exam room and had me sit in a chair as he examined my elbow and then my chart. "Well, what do we have here? Looks like you took a spill, is that right?" He asked.

"Yes, slipped in the bathroom and well, I'm a klutz, so now I'm here." Grinning back at me he just nodded his head a bit.

"Same elbow as last time I see." I wondered what he meant... "Looks like the scar wasn't too bad and looks like we'll actually be able to seal this up with some surgical glue, so it won't be as bad as last time, stitches and all." Suddenly I was away are why he seemed so familiar. He'd stitched me up when I slipped on the stairs on Christmas a long time ago!

A sparkle came to his eye and he winked at me. He was the same as I remembered, very gentle and hadn't changed a whole lot other than a few wrinkles around his eyes and some graying at his temples. After he'd cleaned and sealed my cut under a sterile bandage he leaned back against the exam table and smiled. "Well you are all ready to go young lady. Mind if I tell Alice I saw you today, she'll be excited you are back."

Wow Alice, this must be her dad. "Sure, I was going to call her soon. Alice and I met last summer, I remember in the bookstore." Shaking his head and laughing just a bit he followed up with.

"Yes, Alice is kind of hard to forget. She means well, just remember that ok." I said I would and he walked me out to the waiting area. "Bella, keep that dry and Betty here will get you some extra bandages to take home. Change them at least every day and the glue should dissolve on its own in about a week or so. Come back if it starts to swell or anything and try and not use that elbow too much today. Ok."

"Will do, Dr. Cullen, and thanks for getting me in so fast and not calling my dad or anything." Just then Charlie came busting through the door.

"Bella! What happened, are you ok?" He asked glancing at me and then to Dr. Cullen, who patted his arm to calm him.

"She fine chief, said she slipped at home, didn't even need stitches this time. Bella, I'll probably see you soon…not hear but maybe at the house for dinner one evening. Alice and Edward would love to have you over." He winked at me and nodded at Charlie and walked back down the hall. I turned to find Jacob and he was standing next to me with an odd, disturbed look on his face.

"Charlie, I startled her this morning, it was my fault." Jacob broke the silence by saying. "Rachel brought us in, cause Bella didn't want to pull you from work."

Charlie looked at Jacob and patted his arm. "Well, son I'm glad you were there, Bella here seems to hurt herself enough on her own, so I wouldn't take too much blame. I told your sister I'd be taking you two back to the house so she went on to work." He put his arm around me and waived at Betty and walked us out of the clinic.

"Well you two hungry, it's almost lunch time?" He asked. We both said yes at the same time and smiled at each other.

Charlie took us to lunch where he teased Jacob endlessly about his appetite and that he was happy he'd only had a small little daughter like me, even if I was clumsy. With that comment I punched him in the arm and flicked a French fry at him. "Now don't make me arrest you Bella for assaulting an officer." He said smiling at me. We finished lunch and started back to Charlie's cruiser.

"Hey dad, do you think it would be ok, if we hang out in town for a while. Wouldn't there be an afternoon movie or something starting?" Charlie said it wasn't a problem and dropped us off at the theatre handing me a couple twenties and told us to have fun and he'd pick us up after the movie was over.

Jacob helped me out of the car and kept my hand in his as we walked up to the theater's ticket window. I turned to waive at Charlie and caught his signature eyebrow up. He looked at me and then looked at Jacob and my hands and I saw him cough a little before putting the car into gear and taking off. "We'd definitely be having a talk, and soon."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 - In The Dark**

As Charlie drove away, I thought of the talk that we'd most likely have that evening. Hopefully we wouldn't have a "Sex" talk, while Jacob and I were close we weren't even near "that close" and having that chat with Charlie wasn't not something that I could even think about.

With my hand in Jacob's we walked into the small theatre. Of course this was not a multi-plex like they had in Port Angeles, this was a theatre that was probably 50 years old if not older. The musty smell never seemed to overtake the popcorn smell. This alone reminded me of when I was little.

"Hold hands." Renee would tell us. It was common for her to take me and a friend of my choosing to see a matinee here on Saturday's. More times then not it was either Angela or Jacob that would come with us. We'd each get a soda and then we'd all share a large popcorn bucket. Of course the shows were limited that would run, and on Saturday's they had a special cartoon feature for just the kids in one theatre and they would show an old time black and while film in the other theatre. None of the adults would ever worry about the safety of their kids here, Mr. Cole would watch the doors to make sure if someone left during the show they didn't wander and if a child got nervous he'd either put them on a stool behind the counter or go into the other film and find their mom or dad. This all was part of growing up in Forks, WA.

"Hold hands." Jacob said smiling at me as we pushed through the heavy wooden and glass doors. Today we'd watch the old black and white film. On a handwritten sheet of paper next to the register said "Today's Feature in Theater A: Vampyr, first release 1932, written by Carl Theodor Dreyer. Jacob and I looked at each other and grinned…this would even be better then an old romance. We approached the counter and he squeezed my hand before letting it go. He said "I've got this." while reaching into his front pocket. I held up the money that Charlie had given me.

"I think today's on Charlie." I said. Quickly Jacob handed the cashier a ten dollar bill and asked for two tickets. Smiling down at me he just shook his head No. "Well, if you are going to be that way, then I get to buy the soda's and popcorn, K?"

"I guess that's ok, but I feel funny having your Dad shell out the cash for our date." He said without even a pause. Grinning to myself, I thought wow, we are on a date! Of course this wouldn't have been my ideal first date with Jacob, here I am with my arm wrapped up, dressed like I just rolled out of bed.

The cashier handed Jacob the tickets and we started over to the concessions stand. Like the theatre it's self it was small and there wasn't any fancy pretzels or even hotdogs or nacho's on the menu like in the larger theatres. Selection was simple, popcorn…buttered or not, M & M's…Peanut or Plain, Hershey Bars…almonds with not, Reeses…pieces or cups (and that was a stretch), and sodas were limited to Coke, Sprite or Dr. Pepper. We smiled at the selections and chose our soda's and popcorn with butter of course and started to get our napkins and straws when I heard behind us.

"Bella! Bella…is that you!" Alice Cullen was shouting from the ticket counter at us and the few people in the lobby all turned around to look at her and then at me. My face turned 3 shades of pink before settling on a bright crimson. Alice came running across the lobby and launched herself at me, hugging me to her. "Wow, I can't believe you are here…why didn't you call and let me know you were here, I thought you weren't coming until a few more weeks."

"Well, plans kind of changed, so I came early and well, I just got in yesterday." I squinted a little as she was hugging my injured elbow. I took a deep breath in, not wanting to hurt her feelings but then she noticed the bandage and she took a step back.

"What did you do to yourself?" Alice said as she looked at me and then over to Jacob. "And who's your friend…?" Switching conversations from one to the other in less then a second. A small smile spread across her face and she stuck her hand out to Jacob. Jacob sat the popcorn down on the counter and shook her hand shyly.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." He said. Then the tentative smile that had been on his face dropped just enough I hoped I was the only one that would have noticed it. He looked past Alice and my eyes followed. Coming across the lobby in a stroll with purpose was Edward, Alice's brother.

My breath seemed to catch in my lungs. I suddenly remembered running into him quite literally in the bookstore the past summer. He seemed a bit cold and distant at the time, and today seemed to be no different. I just hoped he'd be cordial and not rude a he had appeared before. As he stepped up behind his sister his eyes seemed to pierce mine and a cockeyed smiled appeared on his face and unless I imagined it a bit of a blush came across his cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob." I heard Alice say. "Oh, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, this is Jacob, Bella's friend and you remember Bella of course from last summer." With this she shot me a quick little grin and a wink. I wasn't sure what to think of that, but I definitely felt a bit uncomfortable for more then one reason. My pulse had quickened and was I suppose to correct her and introduce Jacob as my boyfriend. We really hadn't even discussed the formality of "Us" yet. "Bella, come go the ladies room with me, before we sit down…we'll sit together right." I looked at Jacob and gave him a look I would hope conveyed an I'm sorry…it was returned with a shrug of his shoulders. I knew that he wouldn't mind sharing my attention a bit with Alice, although I'm not sure how he felt exactly about Edward.

"Edward, would you get me some plain M&M's and a small popcorn and a large Sprite." Alice said as she grabbed my good arm and started to lead me away.

"Sure sis…no problem, glad to be of service." I heard him reply with a sense of sarcasm in his voice.

"Jacob, we won't be long…will you wait?" To my question I saw him nod in agreement and he picked the popcorn back up and went to sit on the padded bench outside Theatre A. Once in the bathroom, Alice opened her purse and took out a small compact and some eye shadow. She grinned at me and pulled me over to the counter.

"Did you just crawl out of bed?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders as she started applying some makeup to my face. What was wrong with me all natural I though, til I looked in the mirror when she was done and was amazed. Less then two minutes and she'd turned me from plain to plainly perfect sort of.

"Wow, your good at that." I said smiling at her from the mirror. "Really, thanks. This all was kind of a spur of the moment deal." Raising my arm up a bit I continued. "I had a bit of an accident this morning and Jacob had to take me to the clinic, and hey I saw your dad…" Alice grinned at me. "Then instead of just going back to the house Jacob and I decided to catch a movie while we were in town. We used to come here as kids with our Mom's."

"Well, I'm glad we ran into you. Edward has been asking when you'd be back in town." Alice said grinning. "Of course, we're going to have a sleep over while you are here, right, I hope." Her smile never leaving her face she started to repack her things in her purse. "Bella, I just know you and I are going to become really great friends this summer." I nodded and smiled to myself as I followed her back out into the lobby.

Edward was standing near Jacob who was standing again and they both appeared tense, not saying anything. Looking over at them, the invisible string that seemed to bond Jacob and I together seemed to strain. I smiled at him and then couldn't help but look over at Edwards who's eyes were boring down into mine again. When he stared like that it really made me feel uncomfortable.

"So, everything ok?" Jacob asked as I approached him.

I smiled and purposely stood close to him, and said "Of course, Alice just put some life into my face…seems straight from bed look isn't the best for me." Grinning up at him I smiled into his eyes.

"I thought you looked just fine." Came out of both Jacob and Edwards mouths at exactly the same time. I blinked and felt a blush again at my cheeks and heard Alice giggle. Jacob shot Edward a look and I nudged him again just a little.

"We better go grab some seats." Trying to break the tension I started for the Theatre door. We walked all the way to the back of the Theatre and I let Jacob go into the row first and I followed, Alice and Edwards followed into the row behind me. Once we all got settled, the lights went low and I felt Jacob snuggle up closer to my arm. Grinning I looked over at him and leaned over towards him as if I was going to whisper something. When he leaned in to meet me, I placed a quick light kiss on his lips. His lips were so arm and moist and tasted of the buttered popcorn. If we'd been alone in the row, I wouldn't have stopped with one. A smile crept over my face as I felt a breath of relief wash out of Jacob's mouth and I saw that his eyes sparkled in the darkness.

"Bells, I really am glad you are back." He whispered to me and kissed the tip of my nose. Before I could respond, a little elbow met with my side. I straightened back up and looked over at Alice, who was now staring at me.

She cleared her throat. "Ok, kids, eyes straight ahead the movie is going to start." She chuckled and offered me some M&M's. Edward was sitting straight up in his chair and was holding his straw between his lips concentrating on the screen in front of us. Just then, he turned and looked straight at me again. How could he look so deep into someone's eyes like that? Feeling like a child that was caught staring I quickly focused my attention on the screen.

On the screen rolled the film's introduction:

_**Vampyr**_ (1932, Carl Theodor Dreyer)

_Vampyr_ is not only one of the greatest of all horror films, but one of the flat-out spookiest.

It concerns a dreamy young man who reads occult books. During his travels, he checks into an inn, receives a warning from a ghost and finds himself in the middle of a mystery involving two sisters.

We all settled into our seats and watched as the opening scene unfolded. In the dark I felt Jacobs hand cross and settle on my knee. The warmth of his touch spread through my jeans and up my leg to my middle. My breath seemed to thicken and I reached over to grab some popcorn from the bucket that was sitting his lap. "Watch your hands Ms. Swan." He said very lowly into my ear. His breath in my ear made a shiver go through me. Giggling I stuck some popcorn in my mouth and chomped happily. I won't lie I was somewhat distracted.

We watched as the main character entered the Inn, suddenly from no where there was a shrill scream! I couldn't help but to scream also and with the sound of Jacob and Edward's laughs Alice and I realized we'd both screamed in unison with t Alice the tormented human soul in the movie, who crying out for help. This truly was a horror film, and the way it was shot made the scenes even more dramatic.

As the movie progressed the touch of Jacob's hand on my leg was comforting. Evil seemed to fill the theatre and I was on the edge of my seat. The only reason I didn't make him get up and leave the theatre was that I knew Alice and Edward would be disturbed by our exit and it would be light out when the movie concluded.

By the end of the movie, Jacob had his arm around me and my head was laying on his shoulder. While the credits rolled, Alice gathered her things and Edwards stood suddenly looked over at me in Jacob's arms and left the theatre. Alice seemed to ignore him entirely and Jacob smirked a bit. I elbowed him in the side and realized almost immediately that hadn't been a smart idea, my arm started throbbing all the way to my shoulder.

Outside the theatre Jacob excused himself to the restroom and I hugged Alice goodbye and told her that I'd call soon and we'd do something. "Tell Edward it was good to see him again." I added quickly.

Edward had left the theatre and we could see him pacing outside as he waited for Alice to come out. "Bella, Edward is really a good guy. It takes him a while to warm up to people and he doesn't mean to act the way he does sometimes. Just remember that ok. The past few years have been hard on him, he just doesn't feel like he fits in." I watched as Edward stuck his hands in his pockets and poked the ground with his foot. There was something endearing about him and when I'd run into him in the bookstore, it had been like a lightening strike or something. "Maybe Edward, you and I can go to lunch or something soon…it would be good for him to be able to maybe open up to someone other then his sister, and I think that maybe that person could be you." Her eyes twinkled and she smiled and gave me a quick hug again as Jacob exited the bathroom and started our way.

"I think that sounds great Alice. I'll call you soon." I said as she walked towards the door.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked as he came up to my side. I grabbed his hand and started for the doors as well.

"Nothing, I think that Alice and I are going to do something soon." I answered. "Guess we'll walk over to the station and see if Charlie can run us back the house soon. Sound good?" I asked looking up into his deep brown eyes. "It'll be nice to have some alone time with you, and I promise to try and not hurt myself this time." I winked at him and he pulled me into a close hug.

Outside the sun was shining and I just caught Alice and Edward turning the corner at the end of the block.

"Feels like there is a change coming." Jacob said as the sun hit his face.

"Hopefully, nothing big." I answered as we headed to the station.

* * *

No fears, this is still a Jacob and Bella story!!! Hang in there with me, Edward and Bella do have some history as well, but it won't turn out like Twilight or the other books, I promise, I like Jake too much for that to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the reviews and adding "First Kiss" to your watched and favorite stories… Means a lot! **

**Chapter 13 – Changes are good sometimes**

Jacob took my hand in his. It felt warm and I snuggled up next to him as we walked down the sidewalk towards East Division Street towards the station.

"So, Bells I have to ask you something." Jacob said kind of low. I looked up at him as we strolled slowly down the street and smiled. My smile was met with a look of concern that was more then apparent on his face and it made my heartbeat shudder just a little.

"What?" Hearing a bit of frenzy in my voice that I hadn't meant to be there.

Jake stopped and turned to me, with my hand still in his. His nervously looked everywhere but at me. So, with my free hand I reached up and placed my hand on the side of his face and took a step closer. "Jake, what is it?" His eyes met mine and an uncontrollable tear leaked out of my eye and rolled down my cheek. I suddenly really didn't know if I wanted to hear what he was going to say.

"Bella, I know that we have something really special. We've known each other since we were in diapers practically and well last year we got closer, right." He again looked away and had a slight grin on his face. I heard him take a deep breath in and watched his chest rise with the intake of air and with a heavy sigh it deflated and he looked back at me. Reaching up he took my other hand in his and continued. "I don't want you to think that I expect you to just fall the place where we left off." My breathing seized.

"Wait, wait…hold on Bella." He said while squeezing my hands. After another deep breath he said. "It's just I think Alice is trying to get you to "Like" her brother." He paused for just a second, and I was stunned enough that I couldn't get a word out. "If you want or even if you think you want to see what happens, I wouldn't blame you Bella."

He started to speak and again and I pulled my hands away from his. "Jacob Black, are you crazy or are you just looking for an easy way out. Maybe I should have been asking you this exact thing yesterday because Andi seemed very at home when she came into the garage." I was trembling now and more tears were threatening to break through. "You know this isn't easy on me either. I want to stay in Forks; I don't want to go back to Phoenix or Florida for that matter. Staying here, and being close to Charlie and you are the only things that I've thought about for the past 6 months." I took a deep breath in and took a step closer to him. "Jacob, I know that we're just teenagers and our Dad's think we're just kids. I know that finding the person that you are supposed to be with is a life long journey for a lot of people. But I think that I've found my partner. I think that he's the boy that I would follow into the woods when I was 5 years old, even though I was told not to. That boy was the one that brushed my knees off when I fell and held my hand when I was being clumsy. He was my assistant chef during Mud Pie baking." I grinned at him and tears, happy ones spilled down my cheeks. "Jacob, your face is the first thing I picture in the mornings and the last one I think about at night before I fall asleep."

Jacob placed his index finger on my lips and shushed me from continuing my lunatic like babble in front of complete strangers that had stopped and stared at us. "Bells, I'm just saying…if you ever wanted to see where things might lead, I'd understand." The grin that had been subtle on his lips grew wider. "I won't be happy about it, and I might even stomp my feet like a 5 year old, but I want to know that we are together because we want to be, not because of some strange connection that we have together."

I took a step away from him again. Why was he saying these things? Andi. Andi came to mind. Anger rose in my throat, he was putting this all on me because of something stupid that Alice had insinuated, was he taking this opportunity to throw "an out", out there. Well, if that's what was going on, he'd have a fight on his hands. Shaking my head I looked him right in the eyes and said. "Jacob, maybe you are the one who needs to do some thinking." With that I turned on my heel and started to walk away from him. My feet had carried me about 4 or 5 steps when I felt two heavy, strong hands on my shoulders and I was spun around.

In front of me now was a Jacob that I hadn't seen before, his eyes were almost black. He hands squeezed my shoulders and pulled me into him. Warmth invaded my chest when mine met his and I suddenly remembered awkwardly that I was braless. If Jacob noticed he showed no signs of how our bodies were melding into one another. I felt his breathing become more rapid, and deep and then he lowering his face to mine. His look was so intense I felt that he was peering into my soul, then his lips crushed down on my own. He'd never kissed me like this, I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. After the initial shock though, we began to fight for dominance almost. Then compromising we the same rhythm and from those first hard kisses they became softer. The kisses were swift and allowed us quick breaths before one of us would meet the other again. All the while, one of Jacob's hands stayed on my shoulder the other wove its way up my neck to the base of my hair and he entwined his fingers in my braid. I allowed my hands to wrap around to his back where I felt the taught strength of his muscles. Sighing into him I broke our kiss and placed my head against his chest.

WOOP WOOP.

Being so caught up in each other, neither of us noticed as Charlie pulled up to the curb in his cruiser.

WOOP WOOP.

Once again the siren sounded and this time it was just enough to break us from our silent battle of wills. Then, I heard a car door open and slam forcefully.

"What the sam hell." Charlie said as his stepped up on the curb. Jacob took a quick step back but never really let go of me and looked shell shocked at him.

"Um, well sir…" he stuttered. This was the first time I'd heard the boy not be able to get his words out and I didn't blame him. "Bella and I, um… we were just heading…" then Jacob looked down the street and pointed a little.

"To find you." I finished. "The movie just let out a few minutes ago, and we were heading to find you, but you found us first." Charlie gave me a look that sent my cheeks to a crimson color almost immediately. Then I noticed the people that had stopped to stare at us slowly start to walk away.

"You two…" He pointed at each of us and then opened the cruiser's doors. "In the car. Now." Jacob's hands dropped from me and we didn't even look at each other. We walked over to the car. I got in the front passenger seat and Jacob sat down in the backseat. Charlie adjusted his gun belt and slammed Jacob's door first and then mine. He took a deep breath and I heard him say to those who were still watching. "Nothing to look at here. Move along." And waived them on their way.

"Jake…" I said nervously as I watched Charlie walk up and down the length of the cruiser before coming around the front and heading for the driver door.

"Bella…" He said from the backseat.

"Be still, be very very still. No sudden movements ok." I said and then couldn't help but giggle a little bit. I laughed when I felt a hard nudge against the back of my seat.

"No funny Bells, not funny at all, the man has a gun!" Jake said nervously.

Charlie got in and put his seatbelt on. He adjusted the rearview mirror and pointed it so he could see Jake. Starting the car he picked up the walkie and called in and said that he'd be out of the area for about an hour or so and he'd radio in when he was back. "Son, Bella, I think that we need to have a talk." With that said he headed out of Forks and towards La Push.

I didn't dare turn around to look at Jake, and didn't dare say anything. Fidgeting with my fingers kept me occupied as we traveled the 2 lane highway surrounded on both sides by high pine trees. About twenty minutes later Charlie pulled the cruiser into the Black's driveway. "You two wait here." Charlie got out and walked up to the door of the faded red house, it seemed like a second home to me more then my grandparent's house in Phoenix even did.

"What do you thinks going to happen." Jake said from the backseat. I shook my head not knowing.

We watched as Billy came to the door and Charlie went in taking his hat off as he passed through the doorway. The door stayed open and a few minutes later Charlie stepped out on the porch and waived at us to come inside. "Here we go." I said.

Jacob and I walked up to the house; my heart was beating so hard in my chest that I was sure they could see it through my shirt. Then I felt Jacob take my hand. Smiling I didn't even look at him, but we walked now stride in stride with each other and it didn't feel like we were going to our executions so much. We climbed the stairs to the house and Jacob paused so I could go in first. He might have been being a gentleman or a chicken and that's something I'd have to tease him unmercifully about later if we lived.

Charlie was standing next to Billy with a stern look on his face and Billy was looking at his hands, which were placed, in his lap.

"Dad." I started "Jacob and I, well…" Looking up at Jake I was hoping for some support and didn't really find any. He was standing looking straight ahead like he was in a military inspection or something. So I nudged him with my good arm.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Ok, well." He said while taking a small step towards them. "You see, Bella and I well, we like each other. We've been talking all year, well, since she was here last summer really." I could feel the nervous tension flow from his arm to mine and that's where things got a bit fuzzy.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Charlie…Dad. Ever since last year when Bella was back on Summer Break, we've been meaning to tell you something." I looked down at the hand holding mine and it seemed larger and more mature. Looking up from this hand, I saw a well muscled arm attached to a broad shoulder and that to a thick neck which led to my Jacob's beautiful face framed with short cropped black hair. Looking into his chocolate velvet eyes, I smiled into them. "Well, we've decided we're going to get married."

"Well I'll be damned." Charlie said. He popped up from the couch and crossed over to us. He patted Jacob on the back, and I was locked into a strong hug next. "I'm so happy Bells, every since you and Jake were little we all thought you'd be perfect for each other." Charlie released me from the hug and I crossed the room to where Billy sat. He was smiling but I could see a bit of concern on his face.

Kneeling next to him, I gave him a gentle hug. "I'm not taking him away from you Billy. We're staying close, I'm going to try and get a teaching job close by, and so we'll always be here for you." He smiled a bit more and I kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Bella, it's not that, it's just I wish his mother was here to see this." His eyes glistened with tears that had not fallen and he smiled and I smiled.

Then the fog lifted.

"And what are you smiling about Bella?" I heard Charlie say in a stern voice.

I blinked and looked at him, he didn't wear a face that looked happy at all. Glancing at Billy who was wearing a grin from ear to ear made me realize I'd missed something.

Then Jacob continued. "You must have known it would eventually happen, right." He was looking at my dad. "Charlie…" his paused and cleared his throat. "Mr. Swan, I really care about Bella, we've kind of bonded over the past year. You know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her." My brave Jacob never let his eyes wonder from the target that had become Charlie.

Billy was next. "Well, with these new happenings…we're going to have some new rules." He said still smiling but also shaking his head. "Charlie, what do you think?" He asked.

"Oh yea. Rules. Lot's of them." Charlie replied.

For the next 30 minutes the rules were put in place. Jacob and I were not allowed at either house alone without adult supervision. There would be no more overnight visits like happened on New Years Eve and texts would be monitored. We were reminded that we were still kids and we were expected keep the PDA down to a minimum. One of the last stipulations was that we were not allowed in each others rooms…unless the door was wide open and an adult was in within hearing range.

Charlie had to get back to work, so it was agreed that I could stay at the Black's house until his shift ended at 5:00 p.m. As he was leaving he asked me to come to the car with him. Jacob stood in the doorway and watched as I followed him down to the car.

"Bella, I wish you would have said something." Looking at me I saw the twinkle in his eye. "Finding out on the street of Forks is not how I would have wanted to find out that my only daughter is dating the son of one of my best friends.

Smiling up at him I said. "I know Dad, I'm sorry. We were really going to say something to you." "We ran into Alice and her brother at the movies, and something that Alice said upset Jake and we kind of had an argument and well that's when you drove up."

A smirk came across his face and he arched his eyebrow at me. "From what I saw there wasn't much arguing going on. By the way Bells, you are going to tell your mother." He finished up.

"Well, about that, there are some other things I want to talk to you about. I was going to wait a little while, but maybe we can talk tonight when you pick me up." Knowing that I needed to get his approval to stay, I figured it would be like killing two birds with one stone if I told her about Jacob and wanting to stay in the same conversation but that was something still in the works.

Nervously he agreed we'd talk later and left to return to patrols. I waived to him as he drove back down the street and out of site. Turning back towards the house I saw Jacob leaning against the doorway. His smile was warm and welcoming, but I knew we still had some difficult things to talk about. He was still that little boy that had been scarred and was afraid that the things he loved most in the world would all leave eventually. Having no intentions to leaving him was something that he needed to know and believe, that would come with time as well.

We spent the first hour and a half on the couch in full view of Billy. He seemed to be taking this parental supervision thing seriously. As time went on my arm started to throb a little and Jacob had gotten me some aspirin.

"So Bella, how'd you hurt yourself this time?" Billy asked.

Smiling weakly, I told him the story and left the part out about Jacob carrying me wrapped in a towel to my room and then helping me get dressed, even though he'd been a complete gentleman about it.

Billy fixed us some lunch and I we planted ourselves back on the couch. The day's events had caught up with me and as we sat and watched I Love Lucy reruns I started to nod off. Leaning into Jacob I fell asleep.

I'm not sure how long I had been sleeping when I was woken up but a knock at their door. When I did wake though, Jacob was no longer sitting next to me and I listened to Billy wheel himself through the house to the door. Trying not to eves drop but really it being unavoidable, I heard him say "Hey Andi, yes Jacob's back. He's in the garage working on the Rabbit." I couldn't make out what she said next but then I heard. "You should go on out there, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

My heart sank and I felt betrayed a little. We'd just stated to our Dad's that we were together and he's encouraging another girl to go visit Jacob in the garage. Was I going to be allowed in the garage alone with him, without stupid adult supervision? Well, we were going to find out.

As Billy wheeled himself back to the living room I stirred purposefully and then sat up on the couch. I rubbed my eyes and Billy asked. "How's your arm feeling Bella? Need some more aspirin?" Holding out the bottle to me, I shook my head no.

"No, Billy, it's feeling ok. Thank you though." Looking around I then asked innocently. "Where did Jacob go?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked straight at him.

"Oh well, he's out in the garage with Andi, would imagine they are working on the Rabbit." He smiled weakly at me. "Bella, Andi doesn't know a whole lot of people around here yet. She's doesn't mean any harm and well, Jacob thinks of her as another sister. You shouldn't be concerned about her, and it would be nice if you actually got to know her a bit." I silently agreed, even though every second that they were alone in that garage I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her.

"Do you mind if I go out there?" I asked politely.

"Nope, I don't think there is any harm in that. I trust you kids. You need to remember Bella; I've got two daughters, one that's getting married in a few weeks. Charlie, well he's only got you. Give him some time to get used to his baby girl having a boyfriend." He winked at me and then finished by saying. "Why don't you grab some soda's and head on out there? I know that all Jake has out there are warm ones."

"Thanks Billy, I will. I'll also try and be patient with Charlie too." Giving him a quick hug I headed for the kitchen to grab 3 sodas from the fridge and then went out the back door. As I headed for the garage I almost immediately heard feminine laughter coming from that direction and the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

As I stepped around to the large bay opening, I saw Jacob leaning into the engine compartment of the Rabbit. Without saying anything I stopped and watched as Andi leaned against the workbench and obviously was taking the opportunity to check out Jacob's ass. I felt my temperature rise about 10 degree's and though sister/brother my ass!

Clearing my throat I looked straight at her. Her head snapped up to meet my eyes and of course I must have startled her but she stumbled and took a step away from the bench towards me. "Jacob, Billy sent me out with some cold soda's. I said.

He leaned up from where he was look and smiled at me. "Thanks Bella!" and then jogged the few steps between us and took a Coke from my hands. I stepped a couple steps and held out a Sprite for Andi. She took it and mumbled a thank you to me and then went back to leaning against the workbench.

The static in the air couldn't be missed by anyone but apparently Jacob.

"So what are you working on?" I asked following Jacob back to the Rabbit. He pulled out a lawn chair and offered me a seat. For the next few minutes he described how the alternator was shot and he was going to take it out and rebuilt it himself, then he'd hoped he could get the radio going at least.

Over the next hour or so I watched how Andi handed Jacob the tools he asked for and got it right every time. Occasionally I'd see a look in her eyes that told me I'd better be watching closely.

Then finally she asked. "So, Bella how long are you going to be in Forks this summer?" She tried to innocently add a smile on the question.

"Well, actually I'm going to probably start school here in the fall." I smiled just as innocently back at her and hers instantly faded.

"Oh." Was her only response. She looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet a little and then went over to Jacob and put her hand on his shoulder. Andi was touching my Jacob and she knew exactly what she was doing. "Well Jake, I'm going to get going home now. It was good to see you, we'll have to hang out soon ok." He turned to her and smiled.

"Sure Andi, you know you are welcome anytime right… you're my right hand out here." She then stepped towards him and hugged him tight to her. I noticed that his hands never came in contact with her and of course I wondered if it was because he was shocked or had grease on them that he didn't really hug her back.

"Good to see you again Bella. Have a nice vacation." She walked past me swaying a little bit more then previous times she'd moved. I didn't give her any response what so ever. The girl was trouble I could feel it in my bones.

After Andi left, Jacob washed his hands with mechanics soap and came over and knelt in front of my lawn chair. "So Bells, do you think I handled our Dad's ok today." His smile warmed my heart and I nodded.

"Jacob, I'm sorry about earlier. Really I'll talk to Alice, I should have said something to her before, and I just didn't want to hurt her feelings." Wrapping my arms around his neck I drew him into my embrace. As I buried my face into his shoulder I heard him say.

"Bella, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. But really, if something does happen to change how we feel, we need to be open with each other, ok." I couldn't muster up a verbal or non-verbal response to that, I just held on tighter to him.

Rain started dropping on the tin roof of the garage and Jacob pulled away from me just a bit so we were face to face. This time I leaned up to meet his lips with mine. Taking his bottom lip in-between mine I tasted him and then hungrily asked for more. Slowly I teased his lips with my tongue and he opened his lips to mine. Turning our head sideways our tongues danced with each others and our breaths mingled. Not even consciously my hands dug into his shoulders and my knees parted just enough that Jacob positioned himself in between them.

The air was moist now because of the rain that continued to fall outside. Jakes arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel his body leaning into mine as our kisses grew in length. He pulled away in a moment and we found ourselves out of breath. He took my face in his hands and the feel of his rough skin on me made breathing even more of a task then it had been before.

Placing a single kiss on the side of my neck he scooted himself back a bit. "Bella, wow. We're going to have to slow down. You have this crazy effect on me and well, right now we're allowed the garage with out one of our dad's keeping their eye on us…but if we keep that up, and someone see's us, we won't even have that." And with that he winked at me, gave me one last kiss and stood up, resting his hands on the arms of my chair and hovering above me. "Plus as soon as I get this alternator rebuilt we'll have music…and then I'm going to show you the backseat of the Rabbit." He winked at me and chastely gave me another kiss on the lips.

Before he could pull back I held his face to mine. "I'm going to hold you to that Jacob Black." Smiling I let him go back to his work and finally go to appreciate the view that Andi had been enjoying all too much when I'd come out to the garage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 – Improvements!**

Every since that day on a Forks Washington sidewalk my life was changed. I was unexplainably in love with someone who had been my best friend since we could toddle next to each other. One thing I knew for sure, one certain girl was not going to come between us.

Our dad's had been thrilled but cautious when they discovered our newfound affections for each other. Rules and guidelines had been nailed down and neither of us were to willing to discover what would happen if we chose to go against those rules or guidelines. So since that day, Charlie had been more then happy to drive me out to La Push Day School so that I could work as a Teachers Assistant for Emily. I think he tried to make it out as a good experience for me, while hiding the fact that with a lot of day occupied, time between Jacob and I alone would be limited.

Of course this situation did not make my girlfriends in Forks all too happy. That was ok, though, if my plans worked out I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon and we'd have all school year to get reacquainted. Good things came to those who were patient and I was buying my time and planning my attack on Renee.

"Hey Bella!" Emily said as I climbed out of the cruiser. She waived from the playground that surrounded one end of the La Push Day School. Surrounded by a handful of dark haired children, two of whom had wrapped themselves around her long legs, she tried to hobble over to me to open the gate and let me in.

"Looks like you have your hands full." I said smiling down at the kids and then looking back to her face, which glowed, showing just how much she really did love her job. "What can I do?"

"Well, since you asked…" grinning she handed me one of her leg shackles. "…I have some paperwork that I need to finish inside, think you can handle these hooligans by yourself for a few minutes?" she asked. I nodded and she gently released the hands that wrapped around her other leg and knelt down. "Ms. Bella is going to stay with you now, Ms. Emily needs to go inside for a little while." The little girl looked up at her and started to fuss just enough that warranted a hug. " Oh, it'll be ok, I'll be back in just a little while." Emily comforted the girl.

Walking up I took her little hand while balancing the little boy on my hip. "Come on sweetie, let's go swing on the swings…you would like that too right?" I asked the toddler hanging from my side. The three of us made it across the small playground to the swings. One after the other I lifted them into the toddler swings and brought the bars down in front of them. Gently I pushed one and then the other and soon they were both smiling and laughing.

"Can I be next?" Came from a much lower voice that came from the outside the fence that surrounded the playground. Smiling I looked across to see Jacob leaning against the barrier and smiling broadly in my direction.

"I think you're a little big for swings aren't you?" Smiling I replied.

Jacob let himself in the play yard and came to stand beside me taking over pushing duties for one of my charges. Having him so close to me now made my cheeks turn a light shade of rose. He nudged my hip with his and smiled again at me. "Have I told you how good it is to have you here this summer?" He asked as he leaned in and whispered close to my ear.

"Hmm, not today." I said grinning.

With a lot of my time occupied at the Day School, Jacob had started to make it a regular stop on his morning routine. He'd been spending a lot time with Sam at the Recreational Center for Youths at La Push and it wasn't far from the Day School. I of course did not complain. If he was here with me, that meant he wasn't in his garage and that in turn meant that Andi wasn't in the garage with him. Smiling to myself, I couldn't help to think about our plans for tonight.

Rachel had talked Charlie into letting me go to Port Angeles with her in the morning to look for a dress for Rebecca's wedding. Being allowed out of his watchful eyes was one thing, but she'd also told him that we'd really need to leave early and if I could just stay in La Push that would mean we could get an earlier start. She assured him that she would not leave Jake and I alone and unsupervised and he'd agreed pretty easily. So with this, we'd decided that it would be nice to have a little date night. She and Paul, and Jacob and I were planning on having dinner and then renting a couple DVD's to watch at Jakes house.

"So, did you get a stern warning from Charlie about tonight?" Jacob asked while still lightly pushing the swing he was in charge of.

I shrugged my shoulder and smiled at him. "No, he really likes your sister and he knows Billy will be at the house."

"Well, I got a warning, Dad says I better be on my best behavior, or he's going to make me sleep in the garage." He chuckled a little and pushed the swing again as it slowed. "So what kind of movies are you thinking?"

"Not action or horror please." I replied.

"What's that leave?" He shook his head and added. "Girls…"

Without thinking I reached out and punched him in the arm and winced. It was like hitting a brick wall. Just then one of the little boys came running up to my side. "Ms. Bella! No hitting. You need a time out." Smiling I looked down at him.

"Jacob and I were just playing around, really." I tried to cover up what I'd just done that in fact yes, was a big no no.

Of course, Jacob had to get his two cents in. "Ms. Bella does need a time out." He said looking into the big brown eyes that looked up at him.

Emily came outside and shook her head at us. "Jacob Black, I'm not paying you, you know this right."

"Em, you know I don't expect you to," He said smiling at her "although I do like coming and being around the kids. It was tough being the youngest in our family, I always wanted a baby brother or sister and here its like have 10 of each!"

"_Bells, I want 5!" Jacob said looking at me from over is coffee cup._

"_Five!" I answered snickering. "And just who do you see carrying all those kids?" I asked. Jacob sat his cup down on the table and pushed his chair out from the table. Getting up he came around to the side which I was sitting at and knelt down in front of me and turned my chair around to face him. _

_I looked into his deep brown eyes and took his face in my hands. He knew I would give him whatever he'd ask if I could. Bending closer to his face I placed my lips over his and felt the warmth of him around me. God I loved this man, and could not see my future without him. Our kisses started lightly and within a minute of two intensified. I could feel the build up of our passion as his tongue swept it's way through my mouth. Running my fingers through his hair I groaned loudly into his mouth. Feeling his hands move from my knees to my thighs my breath caught in my throat. No matter how long we'd been together a simple touch could make me flush and feel feverish. He worked his hands up my thighs and massaged them with his thumbs. _

_His mouth left me and found the side of my throat and I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his mouth on my skin. It was like warmth that could not be explained with mere words. _

"_Oh!" I said. Jacob smiled into my now opened eyes with his fingers placed close to the center between my legs. _

"_Wow, Bells, you must really want me, I haven't even gotten started yet." He chuckled. _

_Raising an eyebrow I gave him a stern look. Jacob Black, get your mind out of the gutter I removed my hands from his hair and grabbed his and brought them to the small swell on my stomach. "No, it moved!" I smiled and looked at his hands on my stomach and felt the little movement again and looked excited up at him. "See did you feel that!" _

_Jacob was staring at my stomach and his eyes were as big as saucers. Tears filled the corners of his eyes and he leaned in and kissed where I had placed his hands. "Baby, I love you and your mommy so much. I can't wait to meet you." _

_With that he swept me into his arms and laughed as he carried me into our room and placed me on our bed. Crawling up next to me he held me close and whispered. "For now taking care of Mommy is my top priority." He started at my lips again, moved to my ear which he knew drove me crazy and traveled to my neck. With gentle hands he lifted my nightgown up and over my head. "Bella, you are breathtaking." Gently then he started again with kisses on my shoulders…_

"Ms. Bella, Ms. Bella." I heard as I felt a tug on my hand. "I have to go potty now!" Sensing the urgency the fog lifted and I looked over to see Jacob smiling at me like he'd seen what I just saw in my head and I knew that it was quite possible he had. Walking into the building, I realized that maybe this special connection that we had could get tricky in the next few months.

As we came out of the bathroom, I saw Emily bringing the little train of toddlers inside and to the kitchenette. "Everyone sit down, we're going to have morning snack now. But we can't till everyone sits down." She looked up at me and grinned. "Jacob said he'd be here to walk you to his house at 4:00 p.m."

Shyly I nodded my head and started passing out the small plates to the table of children nearest me.

The morning went by with the usual, which includes singing songs, and played duck duck goose several times. Then we served lunch and everyone layed down to take their naps. Several parents had come to pick up their kids early because it was Friday so by the end of naptime we only had a handful of kids left at the center.

"Bella, if you wanted you could take off a bit early." Emily suggested. "There are really not enough kids to warrant having three of us here." She winked at me before saying "Plus if you leave now, you might get in some time with Jacob before Billy or his sister gets home. I talked to Sam this afternoon and he said Jacob went to the house to work on his car, so he should be there."

I wrapped my arms around her and excitedly said thank you. Grabbing my overnight bag from the cubby room I waived goodbye. "Thanks again Emily! I'll see you on Monday."

The walk to Jacob's house would only take about 10 minutes and we'd have at least an hour or two before anyone else would be there. Billy had gone into a neighboring town to talk about some council business regarding the new hotel that was being planned for a part of the beach that came into the tribes area and Rachel wasn't do to even get off work until 4:00 p.m.

I jogged part of the way and slowed to a walk as I came to Jakes street. Walking up the drive I could feel the excitement building in my chest. It wasn't like we were going to DO ANYTHING but some alone time was going to be great. Taking the porch stairs quickly I tripped on the last one, leave it to me. I picked myself up and knocked on the door. No answer came so I tried the doorknob and it twisted freely.

"Jacob, Uncle Billy…." I called as I took a step in. Not getting any answer I decided I'd put my bag away in Rachel's room before heading to the garage where I was sure to find Jake. Walking down the hall I again looked at the family photo's that hung on the wall. The Black family was very close and I knew that one day I would be part of this family and maybe even our kids photos would be up on this wall.

From the direction of the kitchen I heard the screen door bounce against it's frame. I listened to hear the fridge door open and the rustle of glass bottles. Tossing my bag on the second twin bed in Rachel's room I started towards the kitchen. Coming around the doorframe I was met with Jacob's bottom sticking out of the refrigerator. His jeans hung perfectly and I took his the view of his muscled chest. If someone who didn't know him saw him, they'd guess he was easily sixteen or maybe seventeen. He'd matured so quickly I felt awkwardly behind even if I was slightly older then he was.

I started to sneak up behind him, how foolish of me. Within 2 feet of his back he swung around and grabbed me by the waist. "Hey you…you should know that my senses are much keener then yours pale face." Smiling his let a deep laugh seep out of his throat. He hugged me to him close and buried his head into my neck and hair and inhaled deeply. "So what are you doing sneaking around my house? Don't you know that big bad wolves live here."? He said with a wink.

"Oh my, I had no idea." I smirked and leaned up to take his lips with mine. He turned his head slightly and deepened the kiss. Turning us, I found my back pushed against the counter.

"Bells…" Jacob murmured between kisses and breaths. "How was your day…I'm glad Emily let you off early."?

I looked at him and wrinkled my forehead. "How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well, being a Black and all, I do have some pull." He smiled smartly at me. "And, well it doesn't hurt that she thinks we're cute as hell."

Taking my hand he lead me out of the kitchen to the couch. I sat down and he sank down next to me. "Maybe you should go and put a shirt on, in case someone comes home." Looking down at his naked chest.

"Really? Should I be afraid you are going to try and take advantage of me Ms. Bella?" His hands slipped under my arms and then his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Taking in the earthy fragrance that well, was Jacob I let out a sigh and relaxed my head against his chest.

Jacob reached behind me to the small table that sat next to the couch and picked up the remote to the T.V. Turning the television on, he started flipping through the few channels that you got on in the area without cable and settled on the local public television station that was broadcast from Tacoma. As we snuggled into the couch we watched a home improvement episode where a team would go and help a homeowner fix up their antique home.

"I could imagine doing that some day." Jacob said breaking the silence that had settled easily between us. "Finding a old home and fixing it up and making it our own."

My heart quickened when I heard him say "our own". "I think so too, Jake." I replied as I looked at how our fingers were laced together in my lap.

"One of these days, when we are off restriction, I'm going to take you up into the bluffs above First Beach and show you my grandparents old home, Bella. It's really beautiful, it overlooks the Pacific. It needs work, but nothing that can't be fixed up." Jacob said into my hair. Without even having to look back I knew he was smiling, I could feel it.

"That sound great, I can't wait to see it. Does anyone live there now?" I asked.

"Nope, it's been empty since pops passed away. Houses here on the reservation stay within families. With Rebecca probably moving for good and Rachel going away to college soon, and well, with me as the son, I have first dibs." He said proudly. "I figure repairs can never be done too early…Dad says as long as you do the upkeep on a home, it'll last for a long time."

The screen door in the kitchen popped against it's frame again and caused us both to sit straight up as if we were doing something wrong even though we hadn't been. Jacob looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen and then backs to me. "Stay here, I'll go see who it is." As he pushed himself off the couch Andi came walking into the living room. Jacob said shortly. "Ever heard of knocking." He was standing now and seemed to be a bit more then miffed that we'd been interrupted.

Andi stopped short and looked at Jacob half clothed and then looked at me. "Well, I didn't know I was interrupted anything." She placed her hands on her hips and then continued. "Plus Billy said knocking wasn't necessary, I was like family. Hey, you two aren't suppose to be by yourselves according to him either." She looked around and saw that no one else was obviously here. "Guess I'm staying so you don't get into trouble then…" She then plopped down in the oversized chair that flanked the couch.

Jacob then did something I didn't expect. He reached down and took her by the arm and lifted her up from the chair. "I don't recall making plans for you to come over today Andi, and well, it's not convenient for you to be here now." He directed her towards the front door that was just off the living room. "It was nice of you to stop by, but remember when I said you should probably call before coming by…I don't remember getting a call so now's not a good time." He opened the door and released her arm.

"Jacob Black, you are so rude. Just wait until Billy hears that you were here half naked with Bella! ALONE!" She turned on her heal and walked out the door, grabbing the handle as she left and slammed the door with a hard thud.

Now my face was in my hands and my elbows resting on my knees. Shaking my head back and forth I said. "Oh no, now we're going to be in trouble. Charlie's going to put me under house arrest." I could feel the burn of tears welling up as I felt Jakes hands pull mine away from my face.

"Don't worry about her Bella, she's all bark and no bite. I told dad that I thought she'd gotten the wrong idea about how I felt with her hanging out so much." He tilted my face up with his fingertips so that he could see my eyes and brushed a single tear that had begun to slide down my cheek away with his finger. "He agreed that it might not be such a good idea for her to be here so much. People could get the wrong impression."

"So, he wouldn't get the wrong impression with me being here with you by ourselves then?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"No, Bells. He wouldn't. Just in case though I'm going to go and get a shirt on. Shouldn't give her anymore ammunition then we have to right." With that he gave me a Black signature smile and headed off his room.

"Hey Bella…" popping his head back around the corner "…I'm going to take a shower real quick, might as well do it before Rachel gets home and hogs the bathroom before Paul comes over. Do you mind?" Jacob was always good about thing he thought would make me feel uncomfortable most of the time.

I shook my head and motioned his away with my hand. "Go ahead, another home improvement episode is coming on, I'm good." Smiling his head disappeared back around the corner.

He was whistling in his room now and I couldn't help the wide grin that was now across my face. He had basically kicked Andi out of the house!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been so long since an update...work has been nuts as well as school!

**Chapter 15 – My Warmth Comes From The Heart**

Once Jacob was safely behind the bathroom door and I heard the water come on, a smile spread across my face. Shaking my head, I admitted I felt a lot better with Andi having been put in her place. Knowing that while I was working at the Day School she was "visiting" Jacob as he worked around the house here had made me feel "off".

Sitting back into the sofa, I absent-mindedly watched the program on TV and then felt my cell phone vibrate I reached in my bag and opened it was a text from Alice. "Hey Bella, haven't seen you since the movies, can't wait to get together soon!"

Smiling, I responded. "Alice, hey, have job on reservation working with the kids, so days are busy busy. Saturday going to Port Angeles to buy dress for wedding." I hit send. Almost immediately it buzzed again.

"Shopping! Not without me!" Her text said.

I shook my head and thought about it before choosing how I'd want to respond. Typing slowly I started. "Well, going with Rachel, Jacob's sister. Need to check with her first, k?" Hitting send I thought that this really wouldn't be so bad, I could spend time with both of them and I did like Alice. Next my phone rang, it was Alice.

"Hello Alice!" I answered immediately.

"Bella, how can you even think of shopping without me"? Giggling came from the phone and she didn't wait for a response. "Maybe Angela or Jessica can go along, if there is room. We could make it a girls day."

"I don't know Alice…" I started.

"Nothing to know Bella, let Rachel know that she's not going to have you all alone for the trip. Really, it'll be good, I can't wait to meet her, you've talked about her so much I feel like I already know her kind of. I'll text you directions to my house, ok." For a little person Alice could sure talk a lot and fast!

"Ok, Alice, I'll watch for the directions, I think we're leaving from Jacob's house about ten in the morning and we should be to your house by 10:30, so you have to be ready and maybe it could just be the 3 three of us, ok." Alice agreed and said she'd see us in the morning. We said our goodbyes and as I hung up, I heard the water shut off in the bathroom.

I put my phone back in my bag and picked it up. Sitting on the couch, with my bag in my hand I felt butterflies in my stomach. Feeling a little naughty I told myself I really needed to put my things away in Rachel's room, you know settle in a bit before everyone got home.

The bathroom door was still firmly shut as I made my way down the hall. Entering Rachels room, I noticed how empty Rebecca's side seemed. Guessing she'd moved a lot of her stuff into her new apartment already I wasn't too surprised. Leaving my bag on her bed, I walked over to the vanity and sat down. Running Rachel's brush through my hair felt good, relaxing even. Working with kids all day I'd settled into a high ponytail most days but today I'd left it loose and the wind had woven some tangles into it.

_Jacob's hands took the brush from mine and I felt his warm, soft and full lips brush the side of my neck and make their way up to my ear. Shivers ran from my stomach to between my legs and I laid my head back against his bare abdomen. "Ah, honey that feels so good…don't stop."_

_Listening to my pleas he didn't, he took my lobe into his mouth and suckled it. The sensations grew and I could feel myself become moist and tighten. Jacob released my earlobe and he placed the brush down on the vanity in front of me. Opened my eyes dreamingly and looked at our reflection in the mirror and was met with a smiling Jacob and his warm brown eyes meeting my reflections face. I couldn't imagine how lucky of a girl I was, I had the perfect man who loved me, standing before me. Smiling I turned around on the bench and spread my legs so that he could come and stand between them which he did naturally. His hands wove themselves through my hair as my arms wrapped around him and my fingers traced the muscles of his back. _

_Jacob's breath warmed the top of my head as he buried his face into it and inhaled and then exhaled. "Bella, I love you." He said. "Don't ever leave me, ok." He then fell to his knees in front of me and took me into a tight hug. I could feel him shutter a bit in my arms and my heart ached for him and his concern._

_Pulling away from him just enough so I could take his face in my hands and make him look at me I said. "Jacob Black, you can't get rid of me that easily." I smiled weakly at him and kissed him on the mouth with as much effort as I could muster._

Hearing Jake clear his throat brought me back and I turned to find him standing in the bedroom's doorway. The vision of him fresh from the shower and dressed in clean camo shorts and a snug navy t-shirt, just increased the moisture in my eyes and my heartbeat felt even more erratic. I dropped the hairbrush and rushed over to him and his open arms welcomed me.

Feeling his arms wrapped around me tightly, I tried to ignore what I'd just witnessed in my head. Jake squeezed me a bit and chuckled a little. His breath warmed the side of my head when he said. "Gee Bells, how long was I in there?" He placed a kiss in my hair and released one arm from around me and used his hand to tilt my face up to meet his. I tried to smile to try and hide some of what I was feeling inside but he knew me too well.

"Really Bella, where were you…I cleared my throat three times before you even turned around." Concern showed across his face and I had to pull my gaze away from his.

"Nowhere, I guess I'm just distracted or just tired." I offered a weak smile as well.

Jacob released me then and took my hand in his larger much warmer one. "Wow, you are sure cold." He rubbed my hand in between both of his and blew his warm breath onto them. "Come on let's get you some rest."

I would have rather gone and laid in his room with him, but knew that he was being a gentleman as always when he led me by the hand back into living room. "Things should be calmer if someone comes home and finds us snoozing in here vs. any of the bedrooms." He said and then winked at me. Sitting down on the couch, I followed suite. "Here lay your head down." Jacob patted his legs and I obeyed. Lying on my side I rested my head in his lap and curled my legs up on the couch. Jacob reached behind us and pulled the quilt off the back of the couch and shook it out so that it covered me. My eyes closed and I lavished in the warmth that Jacob and the quilt provided. Before long I was fighting to keep my eyes open and finally lost the battle.

________

**This is a short chapter and it's been a while since I updated the story… I think I'm going to write the next one from JOV, I was going to avoid doing that, but I think I'm going to have to. I won't be just copying the scenes though as I've noticed some writers do. It it's JOV then it'll be that scene and not be followed by a Bella's POV of the same scene. Does that make sense? **

**I continued to be thrilled at each new review and story notice that someone has liked this rendition of Bella and Jacob, so please keep them coming and thank you for hanging in there so long! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Until this point everything has been pretty much from Bella's point of view. I realized while writing last night that I miss not hearing what's going on in Jacob's mind, so even though it wasn't part of "the plan" I'm going to give Jake his due and you'll have to let me know what you think. Thanks again for the reviews and readers…I feel like I've let you down these past few weeks, but honestly with school and juggling bills I've just not felt like writing much.**

Chapter 16 - Kisses

Bella laid her head down on my lap and I felt her curl up on the couch next to me. I couldn't keep my hands from running through her brown curls that fell across her shoulders. Her breathing evened out and I let my eyes ignore the television and I leaned my head back on the couch.

The past few weeks with Bella here had been a mixture of pleasure and pain. My heart knew that she was suppose to be near me, I'd felt that since I was 4 years old, it was just hard having her right next to me for a few weeks and then gone for months. Even though I didn't want to tell her or even admit it to myself, having Andi around had helped. She'd swing by after school let out and she'd hang out in the garage with me while I worked on whatever project I had for the day. Dad liked her and the girls liked her…ok well Rachel was ok with her. I couldn't help but feel guilty for the way I had dismissed her, I knew that I'd have to go and explain myself and apologize.

From the outside looking in I knew that Bella thought that there was more to it, but really there wasn't. Andi had flirted and I had just talked about Bella even more. I had tried to make her understand that Bella was camped out in my heart and my soul and no amount of distance or time would make that ever cease to exist, even though I'd admitted that it was hard having her away so often.

What I hadn't explained to her was the real connection that Bella and I shared. Since we were small we'd finish each other's thoughts without speaking and we knew more about each other's feelings and thoughts and even futures then any of our immediate families did. One thing that we'd not been able to do was share everything with one another. There were times like this afternoon that we'd find the other in a fixed state of mind and when we'd finally snap out of it, more times then not we'd chosen not to share. This only left the other wondering what was going on in our heads. This afternoon as I stood in the doorway and looked at Bella's reflection in the mirror I saw sadness and worry and I wanted to ask her what was wrong. I wouldn't push her though, she'd tell me when she was ready or if her thoughts were anything like mine, the truth would come out eventually in true form.

Taking a deep breath I gently lifted Bella's sleeping form from my lap. There was something that I needed to do and it couldn't wait any longer, my contious wouldn't allow it. Bella shifted a little as she slept and I slipped a throw pillow under her head as I stood up, hoping to not disturb her enough to wake her.

Quietly I slipped down the hall to my room and put my sneakers on. I lifted the window and slipped out into the backyard. Not being still gone when Bella woke was my goal and I'd have to remember that.

The ground was warm under my shoes as I walked the trail and came up on the blue house with gray shutters. There were no cars in the drive but the windows were open and I could hear music playing from her room, so I made my way around the back of the house to her window. Peeking inside I saw her laying stomach down on her bed with her pillow held tightly against her. Jacob you can do this…I coached myself as I tapped my finger along the frame of her window.

"What do you want?" Andi said without even looking to see who it was. She knew it was me, and I knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Andi, come around and let me in or you come outside. We need to talk." I answered. At first I thought she was going to ignore my plea and then she sat up and stared at the wall across her room. "Please." I added. Then I followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. A photo of the two of us had been carefully framed, it was an innocent photo of the two of us, during a party that had been taken at the beginning of the school semester. Next to it laid a sweatshirt that had been carefully folded…my lungs collapsed with lack of oxygen when I noticed it was the sweatshirt that I'd let her borrow that night because she'd gotten cold. She didn't return it and I really hadn't thought too much about it, but now looking across her room at it, I realized it had meant something to her, that night even had, so much so that she'd kept it on purpose. This was going to be harder then I'd envisioned.

Andi stood up and ran her fingers through her long silky dark hair. I watched her walk away from the window and towards her door without even giving me a glance. Making my way back around the house I heard the screen door slam at the front of her house. Looking at my feet I felt myself run into something soft without even realizing it was there in front of me.

Standing before me, she pushed her hands against my chest. "How about you watch where you are going and not knock me down." She said coldly.

"Sorry." I replied. She walked past me towards the swing in the backyard and I followed obediently. Sitting next to her with her arms crossed over her chest she seemed more determined then I and it made me nervous.

"Well?" Andi said with a stern voice that she only really used when she was really pissed off. "What do you want Jacob, I think you pretty much said what Bella wanted to hear a little while ago." She paused and my mind tried to come up with the first sentence I wanted to say to her but it was just a blank slate. "Really, nothing to say. Where's Bella now?" She took a deep breath in and pushed the swing a bit with her feet.

"Andi, first I shouldn't have been so rude." I looked over at her and caught her eyes staring back into mine. Sitting straighter then I had been I continued. "From day one I've only talked about Bella, and I thought we had an understanding. Andi, you and I are friends, and I want to remain friends with you, but I don't want to have to act the way I did today with you again." Suddenly I sounded like a parent. I turned in the swing to face her a bit better, feeling stronger that I could do this, this whole time I didn't give her any indication we were more then just two friends.

Andi sat up straighter and I saw her chest rise as she took a deep breath into her lungs. "Jacob Black, let me tell you something. I don't give up easily and you can't toss me aside when Bella's around. What are you going to do when she's gone again. You know she's not staying right. This is a summer vacation for her, no more." She looked hard into my eyes and continued. "You may think that she's "the one" but you know what I don't think she is. These past few months you've opened up to me more then you have to her, am I wrong?" I couldn't answer her, so she continued. "We've spent more time together then you and she even have in the past two years!" Her voice was raising and I could feel her start to tremble.

"You don't get it Andi, Bella and I have grown up together…we've always been more like family and we have a connection that we don't share with anyone else." I said trying to reason with her. What she'd said were truths but if Bella had been living in Washington they wouldn't be and that was something that neither of us could control at the moment. Before I realized it Andi had grabbed my face.

She leaned in and captured my lips with hers. Sucking on my bottom lip, her grip on my face tightened when she felt me try and pull away. I tried to not kiss her back, her kiss lightened and then strengthened again when she felt that I'd stopped and was now just sitting there. Her lips massaged mine and she pushed her mouth harder against mine as she wove her fingers through my hair. What was I letting happen? I needed to stop this. Why were my lips joining hers?

I opened my eyes and saw Bella's deep brown ones looking up and meeting mine. Her hands were in my hands and I could feel the warm beach sand under our feet. In front of us, stood a minister and I heard him say, "Do you Jacob take Bella to be…"

_Looking at her and not hearing the rest of his speech I knew that there was nothing that I wouldn't do for Bella. She was my love, my one and only soulmate. I shook my head and said "Yes!" cutting of the minister from finishing his line. The people standing to our left chuckled and I felt Embry pat my shoulder. _

"_Jake, man…you need to let him finish before you answer." He whispered behind me. _

"_I know pronounce you Man and Wife." Hearing the minister state this I swept Bella into a hug and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Well, ok then…you already kissed your Bride, so I'm pleased to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Jacob Black." The minister completed with a chuckle. _

My head cleared and I felt Andi's mouth still on mine. What was I doing! I pushed her away and caught my breath. Opening my eyes I met a bewildered Andi in front of me.

"Ok, so tell me that didn't mean anything Jake." She said with a smile across her face. "I'm betting that Bella hasn't shared a kiss like that one with you in a while, if ever."

Standing up I ran my hand through my hair and backed away from her. My blood boiled I was so mad…at myself, at Andi at my damned brain for working the way it did. I'd kissed her back, but I wasn't kissing her back, I was kissing Bella back and even if I tried to explain that to either one, one would understand but would she forgive me, and the other wouldn't understand and will now never forget! I was screwed.

"Andi, I came here to apologize for my behavior earlier and try and explain to you once again what Bella means to me. You are my friend, and I care about you but that's as much as it can or ever will be. If you can't understand that, then we can't be friends at all. As for this…" I motioned from myself to her and back. "…this meant nothing, it was a mistake and if you were Bella I could explain just how much of a mistake it is, but you aren't so I won't even try." My voice had been harsh like before and this time I meant it to be, I didn't like being so brash with her but she needed to realize what I was saying to her was the truth.

Andi sat on the swing we'd shared and didn't response. She really knew how to push my buttons. Swinging slightly back and forth she just looked at me and didn't say anything. "Are you listening to me?" I asked frustrated to get no response.

A smile crept over her face and my stomach felt like it was going to empty it's contents. "Jake, it's ok. I know what it's like to not really know what you want, I know now what I want and well, it'll come. I'm a patient girl most of the time, just know that patience wears thin and well, Bella will be leaving and then, well then we'll have to see where things go."

I was stunned by her words, she hadn't realized one thing. She stood up and placed her palm against where my heart was beating and smiled at me and walked towards the house without another word. "You should stay away from me and Bella while she's here, ok?" I called after her. She lifted her hand and waived at me without even looking back and I'd never felt so enraged before. Taking off I started to run back towards my house.

My mind was spinning, what the hell did I do? I should have just let it go but I hated the way I'd treated her at my house earlier and I thought we could talk. The worse thing though was me kissing her back while viewing my future with Bella. I fought with myself trying to decide if I should confess that happened to Bella or not. Certainly it would hurt her and that was one thing I wouldn't do if I could avoid it. As I walked through my backyard I found Bella sitting on the low stone wall facing towards the woods. Sitting next to her I gripped the wall with my hands and tried to steady my thoughts and my erratic heartbeats. "Bells, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

She turned her head towards me and I could see it in her eyes, something was wrong. "Andi called a few minutes ago." Was all she said. My heart seized at that moment, I knew that I would have to tell her. "What were you doing over there Jake?" She asked.

"Bella, I just…" Just then I felt her hand strike my face. I was stunned, what had Andi told her!

Bella stood up and positioned herself in front of me, tears were escaping her eyes now and her lips were trembling. "Jacob Black, I know that we are young, but we have a bond that no one can break right." I nodded in agreement without saying anything. "With that bond comes responsibility, we've been dealt something special the two of us." She continued. "Please don't let her come between us."

Replaying what happened with Andi in my head, pain swirled in my heart and when I looked across at Bella I could see it in her eyes. I wasn't sure what or how it happened, but I knew that she knew already. There was no reason for me to say it outloud.

My thoughts were pulled from my head as I heard Rachel's car pull up the drive and her tires crunch under the gravel. It came to a stop and I heard the music shut off and the drivers door swing open. This was not a talk that I wanted to have in front of my sister or anyone else for that matter. "Bella, do we need to talk about this? I don't know what she told you or didn't tell you. I'm not going to hide anything from you though, ever." I lowered my voice and looked up into her eyes. "Bella Swan, I will do anything I can to avoid the hurt that you have felt…I can see it in your eyes, and it won't happen again."

"Hey guys, get in here, so we can start fixing some dinner, ok!" Rachel called out to us from the driveway. Neither of us answered and she headed inside.

Reaching out I wrapped my hands around Bella's waist and pulled her towards me. She came to stand between my legs and leaned her head on my shoulder. Hugging her close I could feel how cold she was. I felt her take a big breath in, and then she said. "Jacob, I see us together sometimes. I see us with a family years from now." She sniffled a little and shuttered a bit through her shoulders. "Today I woke up and knew that something was wrong, like, something might have been knocked off course." She pulled back and looked right into my face. "I didn't like that feeling Jake, it felt like I was spinning away from you."

Her hands wrapped around my face and she pulled me to hers. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine and I could taste the salty tears that had run down her face. We shared breaths with our kisses and she slipped her tongue in between my lips and I parted them for her. I tasted her mouth like I'd never done before and moved my hands from her waist to her face and turned it so I could get a better grip on my her mouth with me. Hearing her moan I softened the urgency I'd built up between us and pulled away from her slightly. "Bella Marie Swan" I said softly. "I love you." I knew that we were young, and I knew it would be several years down the road before I could truly show her how much I loved her, but I felt she needed to know and hear what was in my heart.

She kissed me again, just a light peck really compared to what we'd just shared and took my hands in hers. Smiling weakly she pulled me from my sitting position and started walking me towards the house and without any words shared I knew that we were going to get through this.

* * *

**So, ok, I'm not sure about writing Lemon's… everyone does such a good just with them and no my Bella and Jacob are far from that point… but even describing the kissing seems difficult to me. I want the intimacy to reveal it's self without being slutty or brash. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter…For the next 48 hours my life belongs to my Survey of Art class Help me to decide if I allow more chapters in Jacob's POV or just start a new "Branch" of First Kiss for him. He has a lot to say and I just don't know where I should really go at this point.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nothing earth shattering in this Chapter... Thanks again for all the reviews, they really help me to help this story along on its journey! Keep'em coming! **

Chapter 17 – Under my roof.

Bella and Rachel fixed dinner in almost silence. She knew that Rachel wanted to ask about what she'd witnessed between her and her little brother in the backyard, and Bella knew she wasn't ready to talk about it.

So that night dinner was unusually quiet between the 3 of them. Billy had decided to have dinner with a friend so his usual banter about what had happened that day was missed idle chatter. After the dishes were done, Bella, Jacob and Rachel all sat in the Living Room and watched some television, again quietly.

Rachel finally had enough. "Well, as exciting as this is, I think I'm going to head to bed, Bella you and I have an early morning so, don't stay up too late, ok." She had a motherly tone to her voice and Bella looked up from her seat on the couch and smiled at her.

"No worries, I'll be in, in a little while. I'm excited about tomorrow…" She suddenly remembered that she'd totally forgot about Alice wanting to tag along. Clearing her throat just a little, she hesitantly added. "Hey I spoke to Alice earlier and she asked if she could come along. We haven't seen each other a lot since I've been back and she's feeling a bit left out." She squeezed out a strained smile at Rachel.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Bella could tell that Rachel was probably less than pleased but even though she couldn't imagine that she'd be rude enough to say that Bella couldn't bring a friend.

"That would probably be ok, she knows we're leaving bright and early though, right." She finally relented. "I won't be waiting in a drive for an hour while she gets ready." She flashed Bella a quick smile and turned on her heel towards her room. With a heavy sigh Bella sunk back into the couch. The Black house was so comfortable, not unlike her's and Charlie's. She relished the fact that things were worn and broken in. Nothing was matched up for décor, just bits and pieces here and there from their lives over the years.

In one corner of the room sat a small writing desk and mission oak library chair and near the window sat Jacob's mom's rocking chair. She recalled how Mrs. Black had told her that she rocked each of her babies to sleep in that very chair and she'd even had the pleasure of rocking with Bella in her arms more then once. The arms were amazingly not so worn, but that was because she'd always had her hands full of a baby or occasionally a sewing project.

Jacob who had been sitting on the floor in front of her shifted and in-turn her thoughts shifted from Jakes mom to him. She crossed her legs and patted the couch in front of her and he slid over to sit right in front of her legs now. Tilting his head back and into her lap, his saddened eyes met hers. His hair slipped through her fingers easily and she let out another sigh, this one of contentment. "So Alice Cullen is going with you, you didn't mention that before." He said not really asking but making a statement.

"Ya, she texted me while you were in the shower earlier. I think it'll be a good thing, she's really got a good eye when it comes to clothes, and that way I'll know the dress that I get will be just right." Smiling down at him she started circling his temples with her fingers.

"Well, just have a good time, ok." He said closing his eyes and relishing her touch on his skin. "I'll miss you while your gone, Saturday's are usually our day."

"I know, but the sooner I get a dress picked out the less your sisters will be on my case about it!" Bella said smiling. She leaned her face down to Jacob's and kissed his forehead. "You know we won't be gone all day. They'll still be time for us to do something fun when we get back." His eyes remained closed and Bella couldn't help but smile. She loved this boy; they'd had some rough patches but nothing that they couldn't get through. Slowing her massage of his temples she let her fingers work themselves down his face to his shoulders. Since Jacob had been picking up odd jobs here and there and working at the small garage there on the reservation, she'd noticed he'd been bulking up a little. The awkward teen frame was filling out. Under her fingers she felt taught muscles and she needed them like she did the homemade play dough at the day school. A deep sigh released itself from Jacob's mouth and his lips fell open just a little bit as she continued to rub his shoulders.

Stretching the neck of his shirt just a little she let her fingers slip inside its collar. His skin felt so warm against her fingertips that it lit up her insides. Smiling she watched as his face relaxed even more so. "Bells, that feels so good." One of his hands snaked up and caught her forearm.

* * *

_"Don't stop." Jacob said. She smiled down at him as she sat on his rear and massaged his bare shoulders. All the bread baking since she was young had given her strong hands for a petite woman and she loved to demonstrate their skill not only in the kitchen but also out of it. As she melded his muscles with her hands she worked them down the length of his back. Applying all the weight she could muster she leaned in as she used her palms on either side of his spine. Groans of content escaped his mouth and made her smile even more so. She really loved this time in bed, when all was quite and the only sounds you could here was the waves of the pacific in the distance mixed with owls and an occasional call of a wolf to it's mate. Surprisingly that sound of one mate calling the other never bothered her as it might others._

_As she worked her way down his back she slid back off his rear end and bent down and placed warm open-mouthed kisses along his back. She loved tasting him; the combination of his warmth, taste and earthy smell turned her on. Feeling the moist warmth build between her legs she anticipated the rest of the evening. Having him home with her at night was her favorite time of the day, a close second to waking up to his face, which still looked as it did as infant before he woke up each morning._

_Turning her face to look out their bedroom window at the moon in the sky she placed her cheek on his back._

"_Done?" He asked. Her massages were the best and he could never get enough of them…as well as enough of her. Gently he rolled over and dislodged her from her post on top of him. Rolling to face her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead ever so gently. "What did I ever do to get so lucky?" He asked not really expecting an answer. Taking her face in his hands he lowered his face to meet hers and his lips to hers. The first kiss was gentle and quick. Her lips so soft and plump against his. She returned his with one of a little more emphasis and before long their breaths were taken away with each other's closeness. Feeling himself stiffen he pulled his lower body away from hers slightly. He didn't want to have her "Expect" anything, he just wanted to share this time with her. _

"_Jake, don't pull away." Bella said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist a little more snuggly and ground herself into his ever-growing erection. She smiled up at him and started sucking lightly on his shoulder blade and neck. He could feel her heart beating faster and it made him nervous and anxious. _

"_Sweetie, I don't want to, but I think it's best…" He answered her sadly. _

_Her kisses stopped and one of her hands came to cup his face. "Jacob Black, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm not made of porcelain and I really have been feeling good lately. So come here and show me that you love me." With that she crushed her lips to his and his breath escaped his lungs. He'd wanted to make love to her so long. The past six weeks had been really hard on him and well he felt a sense of excitement building that the wait was maybe over, finally. _

_Whimpering cries started just then and they both sighed at the same time. Smiling into each other's faces they both said in unison "I think it's your turn."_

_________________________________  
_

"Wow Bella, how'd you learn to do that?" Jacob asked bringing her out of her fog. She smiled down at his face and shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess making all that play dough at the school is paying off." Jacob smiled at her and opened his eyes…he turned slowly and her hands slipped out his shirt. Pulling her legs from their crossed position he placed his hands on her thighs and worked his way between her legs and leaned into the couch. "Bella Swan, how did I get so lucky?"

Bella's head felt light when she looked back into Jacob's eyes. "No, the question really is how'd we both get this lucky?" She replied. Having Jacob beside her she'd never take lightly. She knew that he was a special boy, one that drew attention wherever he went unlike her normal self. Suddenly he stood up and took her hands in his and pulled her up from the comfort of the couch.

Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her into his warmth and she could feel his lips brush her hair with light kisses. Squeezing both hands a little, they both heard the clock on the wall chime. It was getting late and they knew they'd better get to bed. Unfortunately they wouldn't be able to recreate the night of the bond fire last Fall when they were able to sleep in each other's arms, but having each other so close did help a little.

Jacob picked up the remote and turned the television off, and then they walked over to the wall and turned the light switch off and made their way down the hall. They stopped in front of Rachel's closed door and Jacob took her other hand in his as well and smiled that toothy smile at Bella and her heart melted.

"Well this is the end of the road for me, sleep tight ok." Bella's breath hitched in her throat as Jacob started to turn away towards his room. She grasped his hands tighter and he snapped back to her with a mischief grin on his face.

"Not so fast mister." She laughed. Standing on her tiptoes she pushed her lips to his, turning her face to suck his bottom lip in between hers. Their moist breath mingled and she broke away before things were too heated. When she opened her eyes Jacob stood before her with his bottom lip stuck out just a little. "Don't pout, there's more where that came from…when we get back from shopping in the afternoon." He pout turned into a smile and she caught the twinkle that came to his eyes. She let his hands go and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and started raising it up his stomach.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked her with a chuckle. She'd pulled his shirt up and he raised his arms and leaned towards her, feeling it slide over his head and off completely.

When his eyes became uncovered, he met her smiling face. "Getting my nightshirt, what else." Turning the shirt right side out she couldn't help but blush a little bit. "If I can't sleep with you, then I want to be surrounded by you as much as possible. So, I'm sleeping in this." She winked at him then and continued. "You may not even get it back." With that she turned quickly and was through Rachel's door before he could even respond. What was it with girls and his clothes? At this rate he'd lose half his wardrobe if he wasn't careful. That reminded him as well, he needed to get his hoodie back from Andi.

* * *

Sun came shining through the window as Bella rolled over. Jacob's scent had lulled her to sleep before Rachel had a chance to quiz her about what had been going on earlier that day. Frowning a little she knew that she'd have the 30 or so minute drive to Alice's though to do just that and that made Bella even more thankful that Alice was going along, and Rachel wouldn't have the entire day to interrogate her.

She looked over and Rachel's bed was empty and her comforter and quilt were pulled up on the bed, but the bed wasn't made. Just then the door swung open and as if she had called out her name Rachel came in. "Well it's about time, you need to get in the shower…we need to eat some breakfast and get on the road." Tossing Bella a couple towels she went and sat down at the vanity and started brushing through her still shower wet hair.

Bella sat up and pushed the covers back and caught Rachel's raised eyebrow in the vanity's mirror. "Is that my brothers shirt?"

Standing up the blush hit her cheeks again and she pulled the shirt down over her thighs even though she was really well covered. "Um, yes…I forgot my nightgown and well…" She then decided that she wasn't going to give any excuses. She grabbed her towels and headed out the door. Down the hall the bathroom door was shut as well as Jake's bedroom door. She knocked lightly on the bathroom's door and when there was no answer so she opened it and went in. Looking in the mirror it looked as if she had slept on her head. She tried to run her fingers through her curls that seemed to be going in a zillion different directions with a little luck. Then she pulled Jakes shirt up to her face and took a deep breath. She felt herself get warm with just the scent of him. Looking into the mirror she saw herself blush and shook her head.

Undressing she reached in and started to turn the water on and just then the door to the bathroom popped open. She gasped for a breath that seemed to have escaped her and reached for a towel to try and cover herself.

What I saw made my morning even better. Bella was naked bending over the tub. I didn't mean to walk in on her, but it's not like I'm used to more then one girl being around and well I knew that Rachel was out of the bathroom.

Soaking up the site, I tried to cover up my mistake. Standing there frozen in my footsteps I stuttered. "God, Bella, I'm sorry!" I covered my eyes with my hands then and continued mumbling an apology. "I didn't realize you were in here, really I wouldn't have come in if I'd known."

I felt small fingers prying one of my hands from my face and before me stood Bells, wrapped now safely in a towel. "It's ok Jake, really, I know you didn't mean to walk in." She was holding my hand and I knew she could probably feel me trembling. Wow what a wimp was I. Every other red blooded boy would have been excited as hell to see Bella naked and I was shaking.

"Bella, really I didn't mean to." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. A smile crept over my face then. "Well, I'd better let you get back to your shower…" with that smooth response I backed out of the bathroom and shut the door again. Turning towards the living room I came face to face with my Dad.

"Son, I really want to know that was a mistake that just happened." He tried to keep a straight face and then cracked a grin.

"Dad it really was!" I whined. Gee, now I sounded like a girl.

Dad and I went into the kitchen and I pulled the cereal bowls down from the cabinets and he started setting the table. "So what do you have planned for today while the girls are away, Jacob"? He asked me.

"Nothing much, thought I'd try and get the carburetor pulled apart on the Rabbit maybe. Why?" I asked. Being old enough I knew that most times then not when my Dad asked me what I was doing, it meant he had something he wanted me to do. Filling my cereal bowl I heard the shower start and couldn't help but let my mind wander to what Bella had looked like. Trying to shake the image from my head before I embarrassed myself too much I sat down and started to poor some milk in my bowl and then fill my glass.

"That's good, I think it would be better if you stuck around here today. I ran into Andi's Grandmother last night and she mentioned that you and her granddaughter might have had a bit of a tiff yesterday." He raised his brow at me and started to fill his own bowl after he'd gotten a cup of coffee and sat down. "Jake, I'm sorry, I think I'm to blame for Andi really feeling a bit too comfortable around here. It's not that I know as well as anyone else with two working eyes how you feel about Bella, it's just that with her gone so much I hate to see you working all the time and only hanging out with the guys. I guess that part of me just wants to see you go out and meeting other people and give youth a chance before you "settle".

Scooping a spoonful into my mouth I almost choked. After swallowing my first bite I looked across the table at my dad. "Dad, I think Andi got the wrong impression. Yesterday I went over to straighten things out and well, she kissed me Dad!" I wasn't going to lie; I didn't have the need to cover anything up. "No, I didn't lead her on either. I've been nothing but honest with her and before you say it, I know we're young but you know just as well as anyone else that Bella and I just have a bond." Taking a breath and another bite full of cereal, I continued. "Didn't you just know, I mean when you met my mom, didn't you just know she was the one?" Talking about my mom wasn't something that my dad and I did a lot, but there were times I could get him talking and it was nice to hear of the times that seemed to be fading away from my memory too rapidly then I'd like.

Billy shook his head and smiled across the table at his son. When had he grown up so much? "Jake, your mom and I we had a tie that couldn't be broken. I met her in elementary school and honestly, there was never another girl that turned my head, not in the slightest." I saw tears well up in his eyes and he cleared his throat and took a big drink of coffee before pushing his chair away from the table. As he rolled past me he patted my shoulder. "I know you'll do right by Bella…and I know that you'll do the right thing about Andi, you're a smart boy but let me give you a piece of advice."

"What would that be dad?" I asked as I turned my chair to face him.

"I wouldn't let myself get caught by myself with Andi for a while. Might have mentioned to her Grandma last night that you had Bella back now and that maybe Andi needed to be spending some quality time with some girls instead of hanging out at our place so often." Shaking his head he continued while looking at his hands and then back to my face. "But that doesn't mean you can be rude to her Jake, I think she's still your friend." I nodded and he mumbled something about grabbing a magazine from his room and wheeled himself out.

I heard Bella tell him good morning in the hall and then heard Rachel's door shut. Shortly after that she came around the corner to the kitchen. "Hey." She said shyly.

Turning from the sink where I'd rinsed my dishes, I couldn't avoid the grin that had spread across my face. "Hey yourself." I replied. "Sit down and have some breakfast, it's nothing special but I figured you and Rachel would have lunch out."

She nodded her head and poured some cereal for herself. Her hair was made up of wet ringlets and she had a pretty pink scoop necked t-shirt on that must have been new and a light pair of jean capri's. Her white keds topped off her simple outfit and it kind of reminded me of the clothes she wore when she was little. Leaning against the counter I watched her grin up at me as she ate. A drop of milk clung to her bottom lip and I could only wish to be that drop of milk. Just then her tongue swiped her lip and away the drop went.

Man, what is wrong with you I asked myself, as I grew stiff. I turned and faced the sink embarrassed that I could so easily lose what little control I felt that I had. Thinking, so that my problem would go away, I envisioned taking the carburetor apart on the Rabbit and then putting it back to together. Before I knew it Bella was standing next to me at the sink.

"I can do these." She said looking at the cup, bowl and spoon she had in her hand.

"No, she can't, we have to get going if we're going to be at Alice's on time Bella." Rachel said with a start as she made the corner to the kitchen. "Jake you don't mind right." It wasn't a real question.

"Not at all." Taking the items from Bella's hands and lowering them into the water that filled the sink. I dried my hands on the kitchen towel and turned back away from the counter. "So then you are off? Be careful Rachel, ok." Smiling over at my sister I couldn't help but worry a little each time she took off in the car. I knew that it was a silly worry but I knew first hand how things could change in a blink of an eye.

"We will Jacob." She answered with a knowingly smile.

I walked Bella and my sister out to the car and before Bella go in, I took her into a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Have fun, or at least try, ok." Smiling she said she would and added a quick I love you before ducking her head into the car. Shutting the door when she was safely inside, I tapped the top of the roof and then waived as Rachel packed down the drive. Bella waived back at me and Rachel just tipped her head in my direction. Watching until the car was out of site, I only then went back inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, school has kept me hopping! Sorry it's been so long since an update… hope I have haven't lost some of you! As always all reviews are appreciated! I'll warn you this is short...but I wanted to get something to you. Next we'll see how Alice, Bella and Rachel all interact, might be more interesting then you first think!  
**

Chapter 18 – The Cullen House

Rachel was amazingly quiet as we drove to the Cullen house. It was outside of Forks and bit and didn't seem to match the quaint little town that it was planted in. As we made it up the drive we met the wall of glass that looked out on the drive, the frame was white and it looked to be at least 3 stories tall. Having never been inside of it, I'd heard what a showcase it was but never really imagined this tucked into the forest. It took my breath away.

"I'll be right back." I said to Rachel as I unsnapped my seatbelt and got out of the car… I patted the roof and promised I wouldn't be long. She nodded and started looking through her CD's.

I walked around the side of the house and to the door. My heart was pounding and I wasn't really sure why, I tried to steady my hand have a quick set of knocks on the wooden door. Looking at my feet, my nerves really became rattled for no reason at all. Suddenly I heard a male voice from inside call out "I've got it." And the door opened and there stood Edward, Alice's brother.

Smiling down at me with those eyes that seemed to look right into my soul, he gave me a smile that was almost like a grin. With a waive of his hand and a slight bow, he invited me in. "Bella, hey good to see you again, come in, Alice is almost ready…" he smirked then and finished "well that's what she said anyway." He winked at me and gently took my elbow and guided me inside. Chills went through me as he escorted me down a few steps into what looked like a family room.

Trying not to stare I said, "Wow, this is really nice. It's so light." Letting go of my arm I suddenly had a sense of loss.

"Well it's home I guess." Edward responded. "Hey why don't you have a seat? Promise if she's not down in a 2 minutes I'll go and drag her out kicking and screaming if I need to." There was that damned smiling again and I could feel my cheeks warm with a blush.

"I think I'll just stand…Rachel's waiting in the car." I said nervously looking over my shoulders. He gave me kind of a questioning look and I nervously shifted my weight from one leg to the other avoiding anymore eye contact with him.

"Ok, have it your way then." He said with a short statement and eased himself down into a side chair and picked a book back up that had been sitting on the arm of it.

Looking around I could tell that while the house was museum like it had family mementos here and there. Above the fireplace was a photo of Edward, Alice and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It looked like it had been taken in the very room where I was standing. On the Mantel was a smaller photo that bore the same color tone, of a rather muscular man and a very pretty blonde. Next to it was a photo of Edward next to a deer that he must have shot. A few more photos were scattered around the room and in an offshoot of the family room was a music room of sorts that had a lovely baby grand piano in it. I walked over a couple of steps in its direction for no particular reason.

"That's mine." He said from his chair. Turning I looked at him and he was sitting with a cocked grin on his face and his eyebrow raised. "I've been playing since I could basically reach the keys…and now I am dabbling in writing my own music."

Just as I started to say something I heard from towards the kitchen. "Don't let him lie to you like that Bella." I turned somewhat taken aback and saw Mrs. Cullen standing in the doorway. "Our Edward here has a great collection of works already. He's been accepted to every music school he's applied to. Now if we can just get him to choose one that would be helpful." She winked at me and grinned a smile from ear to ear and crossed the room.

"It's so good to finally meet the famous Bella Swan." She said and then shocked me by taking me into her arms and hugging me. My nerves had left me and surprisingly I felt totally at ease with this woman I'd met only seconds before embracing me like I would imagine she'd do one of her own children.

Just then, Alice appeared on the top of the stairs, looking like something out of a Seventeen magazine spread. "Esme, enough… you are going to weird her out and she'll never come back again!" Esme released me and smiled and took a partial step back. I just shook my head and looked at Alice.

She jumped off the last step and grabbed my hand…"We're off to shop!" She looked at her mom and her brother and followed up the announcement with. "Don't wait up, this could take a while too!" She grinned and me and pulled me towards the door.

Before she could usher me out though, I turned back towards Mrs. Cullen. "Thanks for letting Alice come today!" I said waiving…and just as the door was shutting I though I head Edward say, "Thanks for brightening my morning." Shaking my head I figured I'd heard it wrong, or he was just referring to taking his sister off his hands for a Saturday.

"Bella, we are going to have so much fun!" Alice giggled as we walked down the sidewalk towards Rachel's car. "I can't wait to play dress up with you!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you all feel it was worth the wait. It starts out a bit slow, but well, warms up shall we say. There is a reason this is rated "M". Hope you all enjoy! School is done for a month or so in a few weeks and updating shouldn't take so long then.**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Until my heart stops beating.

Well, we were on our way. Rachel set the cruise control as we headed to Port Angeles. From the back seat Alice chatted away to both of us. Curiously I watched Rachel's expressions, they would go from utterly nothing to a raised brow depending on what Alice said.

"Bella, I think we should look at Blues and Chocolates for you…with Rebecca's color choice for the bridesmaids you want to coordinate with Jacob, but not look like you are trying to be part of the wedding party." Alice said from the backseat. "You aren't part of the wedding party right?" She then asked.

"No, just a guest Alice." I smiled down at my hands.

As soon as the words left my mouth Rachel cleared her throat. "Really, just a guest?" She laughed a little then. Speaking pointedly to Alice in the backseat she added. "Bella is dating the brother of the bride. Just because she gets to choose her own dress and doesn't have to walk down the isle on someone's arm, doesn't mean she's just a guest." Her hand came over to rest on mine and she smiled over at me.

Before we knew it we were at the dress shop. Alice jumped out of the car before it had even come to a settled stop. This girl loved shopping and you could tell immediately. She grabbed my hand and I held steady, waiting for Rachel to lock the car and join us.

"So…have any idea's on the dress you would like Bella?" She asked with a curt little squeak of excitement. I shook my head and looked at my feet. I really did not like shopping and I knew that this would be torture.

We walked through the door and the shop seemed to triple in size from what it looked like outside. Necessities & Temptations was elegant, and not only did they have dresses, they had really cute summer blouses, shoes scarves and jewelry. Alice pulled me through the store like she knew the layout on the back of her hand. Behind me I heard Rachel laugh just a little, while I wanted to throw up just a little.

"Guys, I'm going to check on the bridesmaids dresses, they should be ready to be picked up." Rachel noted before making her way to the counter.

"Ok…" I said before we rounded a rack of dresses and she was out of site.

My hand released allowed Alice to sort through what was hanging in front of us now. She started pulling a few dresses out and laying them over her arm. Within 10 minutes we had a dressing room with at least 8 dresses in various shades of blue and brown and several pairs of shoes lined up.

Making one final sweep of the store she plopped down next to Rachel who'd just given up and pointed at me and then the dressing room. "What are you waiting for? Give us a show." She said smiling.

Like a child being sent to time out, I plunged into the dressing room and pulled the curtain closed. Looking around me I felt my chest tighten, was I too young to have a heart attack? I slipped my shoes and clothes off and took the first dress off the hanger. It was a Chocolate color and was tea length with cap sleeves and a fitted bodice. I fought with the zipper and slipped a pair of gold flats on and walked out to greet my "audience."

Motioning for me to turn around, Alice didn't give me an expression either way, which I took to say she didn't care for it. Rachel nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

Round Two. After slipping out of the first brown one, I pulled a medium blue dress from its hanger. This one was a slick slip of a dress. It had spaghetti straps and was loose fitting but cute. I added a pair of sandals and walked out from behind the curtain.

"It's cute, but I don't think the right one." Rachel said almost immediately.

Again silence from Alice, as she looked me up and down. Back to my dungeon.

Round three was horrid, I refused to even come out and show them.

Round four, was a sparkling Navy Blue. It was cute. Again it had Spaghetti straps but had an empire waist. It rounded out my almost non-existent chest and then had several shear layers over a silky slip that loosely fell and stopped mid thigh. I found myself smiling at the reflection in the mirror. When I pulled the curtain back, Alice took a deep breath inward.

"That's it." Was all she said. Rachel shook her head yes. Alice came up next to me and placed her hands on my shoulders making me twirl a little. "Really it's perfect." I felt a tug and she popped the tags off before I could get a word out.

"Uh, I don't think you are suppose to do that." I said to her with a bit of a shock.

"Why?" She asked, "It's not like it's going back on the rack." Smiling at me I could see the sparkle in her eye.

"Well, for one thing I don't even know if it's within my budget." I reached out for the tag and she put her hand behind her back. "Really Alice?" Feeling a bit frustrated at this point really.

"Bella, it's on my mom and dad, really…I told them how we always missed your birthday and they said I could do this for you to make up for all of those we missed." She had that pixie grin on her face and some how I knew not to fight with her.

"Alice I've what only known you for a year." I grinned at her and then shook my head and again gazed at my feet.

"But, we're best of friends right." She answered.

"Just let the girl buy the dress, Bella. The quicker you quit fighting her on this, the faster we can go grab a early lunch." Rachel said curtly.

After changing back into my clothes I met them at the counter were Alice was holding several bags and a garment bag that held my dress. She looped her arm into the crook of mine and grinned and whispered into my ear. "He's going to go nuts when he see's you in this Bella!"

Smiling shyly at her I shook my head and couldn't help but grin a bit. Jacob would really like this dress, and I couldn't wait to see him all dressed up in his suit. The rest of the afternoon went rather quickly. We ran by the jewelers to make sure that the rings were going to be ready and that the inscriptions were correct.

Alice and I glanced from glass cabinet to glass cabinet and then stopped in front of one, which held only estate jewelry. I wasn't much for jewelry but every once in a while something would catch my eye. Today was one of those days. There in the glass case sitting was a lovely Ruby and Diamond ring. Noticing that we'd stalled a bit the sales woman was a little to eager to help us.

"Can I show you something?" She asked as she stuck her key in the lock. My eyes met hers and without a word I pointed down at the ring. "Excellent choice." She smiled.

The ring was heavier then I expected and fit my hand perfectly. I was almost in a trance when I heard her explain that the ring really was one of a kind. It was platinum and that's is what caused the extra weight and the stones were Ruby's that were exceptional and the diamonds were flawless. She said it dated from the late 1800's and added that I had good taste.

I smiled up at her and slipped the ring off my finger and handed it back to her. Her face dropped a little but then again, what did she expect from a teenager. I watched her place the ring back in the box, which must have been the original box that it belonged in.

"Thank you, it really is just beautiful." I said and smiled politely. Turning I noticed that Alice was no longer by my side, she was at another cabinet and another sales person was helping her. Walking up I heard her say she'd take them and the sales person swifted away without another word to wrap her purchase.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"Just a pair of hair clips I saw." She smiled at me and it made me nervous some how.

"Ok, girls we ready?" Rachel said as she put her arms around us both. I was really happy that we were all getting along. I'd kind of worried about it, but Rachel was taking everything in stride and really seemed appreciative when Alice would give her opinion on something that Rachel was looking at.

We had lunch at an outside diner and then visited a bookstore before heading home. When we dropped Alice off at home, she invited us in and to my surprise Rachel accepted.

When we stepped into the foyer, we could smell something wonderful waifing from the kitchen. "Esme, we're back!" Alice called out.

From one room over we heard "In here girls…come on in, it's almost ready." Rounding the corner we saw the counter was dotted with all kinds of pastries. There were cupcakes and cordials, cookies and even éclairs.

"Wow." Rachel said standing behind us. I turned and smiled at her.

"Rachel, right?" Esme asked politely taking a step towards us and extending her hand.

"Yes." Rachel answered, almost in a shy tone that surprised me.

"Would you like some coffee? I started baking and well, sometimes I get carried away." She grinned as Rachel nodded and accepted her invitation. We sat on the tall stools by the counter and Esme gave us each a small plate. "Help yourselves girls." Her smile was warm and gave me the feeling of home.

For the next hour or so we enjoyed Esme's work from that afternoon. Even with Alice's pleading I refused to model my dress, and Rachel and I politely said our goodbyes and headed back to La Push. It wasn't until we were well on our way, that I wondered where Edward had been. I wasn't sure why I'd even thought about it, but something in the back of my mind made me.

We pulled into the drive and we saw Charlie's cruiser parked next to Billy's truck. I felt my heart drop just a little; I'd hoped to get to spend some time with Jacob before heading home but by the looks of it, that probably wasn't going to happen. Without time to turn towards the house after getting out of Rachel's car, Jake was next to me. He swept me up into a big hug and whispered into my ear. "I missed you today, thought she was never going to bring you back."

Taking a step back I smiled into his eyes and shook my head, could I really be so lucky to fall in love with my best friend? Guess so. I leaned in a bit and answered him. "Missed you too!"

Hearing a throat clear, we both turned towards Rachel. "When you two get done getting reacquainted, bring the bags in ok." She smirked a little and headed towards the house.

I went to open the back door of the car and was turned on my heels. Jacob leaned into me and my back met the curve of the car. Giggling I looked up into his deep brown eyes. He big "Black signature grin" met me. "So?" I started. "You must have really missed me." He leaned in quickly and his soft warm lips brushed against mine. Both of his hands leaned on the opposite side of me against the car, but he stood close enough that I could feel the heat warming me from his body. His lips found mine and my head willingly arched up to capture the moment even more. I found myself allowing my hands to rest on his chest as one after another our kisses became more moist between us. It seemed like our mouths melted together. Nothing seemed so right as this did now. My hands made their way up his chest to his neck and I instantly pulled him closer to me. Something inside me said that I needed to have him closer. Hearing his low moan into my mouth woke something in me that I wasn't sure Jake or I were prepared for. I broke my kiss from his and whispered.

"I'll take that as a yes." My eyes met his and I asked. "Can we go to the garage before we head in?" Jakes eyes grew a little wider and his smile a little broader and his hand reached out to take mine and he led me towards the garage that was his sanctuary.

"Our dad's are watching the game, so they shouldn't miss us." He mentioned in kind of a low voice.

Jacob let my hand go just long enough to slide the bay door open. The door made a scraping noise as it slid on the track. We stepped inside and the sun cast light from the parts that were spread out on the ground on top of an old moving blanket. The Rabbit's hood was up against the wall and its window's were taped over with brown paper.

I took a couple of steps ahead of him and turned back towards him. "Looks like you were busy while we were gone today." Smiling Jake winked at me.

"Hey gotta keep busy don't I?" I playfully took another step behind me as his took one towards me. "Where you going Bells?" A chuckle made his comment something other then a question and more like a request.

After another step or two I found myself leaning against the side of the Rabbit and Jacob standing before me again, but this time we had a bit more privacy. As I felt his big warm hands wrap around my waist, I took a deep breath in. How could a girl feel so safe and secure and warm and loved? Again I wondered to myself. "How'd I get so lucky to fall in love with my best friend?"

Hearing Jake say, "Bella, how'd I get so luck to have my best friend be the love of my life?" I realized I'd said what I was thinking and never even realized it. Feeling the blush creep over my cheeks I buried my face into chest shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close and I could feel his breath in my hair. Hearing the deep breath he took I had a sense of home.

"_Bella, I'm never going to leave you." Jake's warmth spread through my cold limbs and it felt like life was being poured back into my tired and worn out body. "I will love you until my heart stops beating, and then continue to love you from where ever I end up." I looked into his deep brown eyes and I knew he meant every word of what he'd said. _

_The past six weeks had been really difficult on both of us. Sleep deprivation was never a good thing, and dealing with a fussy newborn didn't make it any easier. I would never say it hadn't been worth it though. When I looked into Sarah's eyes and saw the love pouring out of them for me, it rivaled that I had felt from my own parents and from even Jakes gaze. _

_Feeling his arms around my waist as I stood in front of the mirror of our bathroom, a fire ignited deep down inside that had only held a slight ember the past few months. Jacob's noticeable excitement was easily felt against my back. His warm lips caressed the side of my neck and one of his hands moved from my stomach lower, between my legs. He inched my nightgown up above my hips and my hands instinct took over as I felt my fingers grip the porcelain of the sink in front of me. _

_He breath moved from my neck to my ear where he whispered. "Are you sure, I can wait. I don't want to hurt you." I recalled hearing this before many years ago. Turning my head I found his lips with mine and answered him without having to say a spoken word._

_I felt his fingers delve beneath the band of my bikinis and I was thankful that I'd forgone the cotton briefs that I'd had on earlier. A smile crept across my face as I felt them being pushed down further, until they past my hips and slid down my legs to the floor and I easily stepped out of them. One warm had been on my center while the other caressed my breast while a finger stroked my nipple. This along with his warm mouth on my shoulder and neck almost sent me over the end alone. _

_"Bella, I love you" I heard whispered from behind me. His hands left me very briefly, only long enough that I heard Jake unfasten his jeans and his zipper come down and a rustle of them being removed. Then I felt the ever presence of him again between my rear and my lower back. I couldn't hold the moan back as I felt the warmth overtake my senses._

_His moan joined mine as his hands investigated my soft body, I craved his mouth but each time I turned to meet him his weight kept me in my position. Looking up into the mirror I watched his dark head against my pale skin, as he tasted me over and over, again at my shoulders then at my neck and my face. If a woman could spontaniously combust I would have right there on the spot. With that thought in my head I felt his knee separate my legs just enough that he could come to stand ever so close between them._

_"I want you Bella." I heard him say breathlessly. "Please…" I nodded my head and arched my back just enough to help him to ease into where he needed to be. My arousal was thick in the air and I felt one of his large warm hands on my shoulder while I felt the back of his hand brush the cheek of my backside. Anticipation cannot describe what I felt; I wanted him to fill me so badly. I was wet and my insides were twitching and he hadn't even touched me yet._

_His hand squeezed my shoulder and "AH!". Jake filled me in one swift stroke immediately his missing hand came around and found me in the front. He kneaded me with his fingertips while he worked his length into me and out. I couldn't catch my breath._

_"Oh my god, Bella, you feel…" He couldn't even complete his sentence._

_I finished it for him as I felt a quick forward motion that sent him all the way inside of me again. "Jake, ah… please don't stop. Please don't stop ever loving me." Tears fell from my eyes and I griped the sink with all the strength I could as I felt him slam into me from behind and work from the front. My body bucked up against him on it's own free will. I could feel the growing swell inside and I felt like I would burst. With one hand I reached up behind him and grabbed at his neck, digging my nails into it I brought his head to meet mine and I took his lips. Our warm tongues caressed each other's and I felt my world begin to melt and explode at the same time._

"Bells." Jakes breathless voice moaned and I felt a cool breeze come between us. He'd taken a step back and broken our kiss. Blinking my eyes, I was taken aback. We stood staring at each other, each not really knowing what we should say. He moved his hands from my sides to the Rabbit behind me. Leaning in his forehead met mine. His eyes closed and I pulled him close to me, as close as I could anyway and I could feel him shaking.

My insides felt spent. I was moist and embarrassed that he could probably tell. The bulge that pressed into my stomach told me that he'd enjoyed out intimate connection as I had, but hadn't gotten the release I did. "Jacob." I waited for his eyes to open and when the didn't I again coaxed him back to me. "Jake, look at me." Slowly his eyelids opened and he looked into my eyes, my soul and my heart. "It's our bond, it's not bad, and it's not anything to be ashamed of. We're young, but look at what we have to look forward to." Smiling I tried to ease him out of his shell, hardly believing it was me, when most of the time it would have been him coaxing me.

"Bella, it's just if you felt what I did, that wasn't just knowing you prefer strawberry jam over grape." My smile was covered with his lips and I felt his tongue slip between them and I tasted him on mine. Pressing my mouth against his I gripped his back with my hands and pulled his into me harder. Feeling his body respond was a very powerful feeling. Rocking against me I felt his breath labor but I didn't let him move away. With his mouth still on mine I felt him shudder, and his kiss pause and another big breath of air being taking in. I heard him let out a groan and that was followed but a harder shutter…lower. Then soft. Then his body fell softly against mine. His eyes met mine and a dark read tint rose on his cheeks for once.

I chucked and smiled. Ruffling his hair with one hand I removed the other from his back and placed it on his cheek. "Jacob Black, I will love you until my heart stops beating and then continue to love you from where ever I end up after that." My heart seized as I saw tears rolling down his cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 – And my heart stopped.**

After a few minutes of needed just silence he pushed himself back and wiped his face on his shirt. I smiled inside remembering what Jacob looked like when we were little. His mom always getting after him to not use his shirt as a napkin and such.

We would name our daughter after his mother, which seemed appropriate. We would live together as man and wife, again appropriate. Somehow life was flying by even if it were in my head and now Jacob's as well. We'd shared things with each other in the past, but just little things and by no means things as big, defined and well graphic as what we'd both just felt.

Gently I reached out and took his hand in mine. The strength of his hand wrapping around mine, was a mirror to the love for him that wrapped our hearts together. Leaning in with just a whisper of a voice I said. "Hey, we better get inside, Rachel is going to wonder where we ran off to and you probably should get cleaned up a bit." I knew that we needed to talk, I needed to know what got him so upset, but it could wait.

As we walked from the garage to the house, things were swirling around in my brain. How our lives seemed to be planned out for us. Wonder if we relive our lives over and over and if we do, can things change; do we have an opportunity to make them better and right our wrongs?

* * *

The next two weeks flew by. Between working at the daycare and helping Rachel and Rebecca with the wedding, there was little time for Jacob and I to spend with each other. Everything seemed to revolve around the wedding.

I was relieved that Andi seemed to have weathered into the woodwork and I had only seen her briefly around La Push a couple of times. Jacob seemed content working on his Rabbit and at the garage. Each time we'd talk he'd tell me about a new something or another that he'd learned, or a problem he figured out on his own.

Sitting at dinner one night Rachel casually mentioned that it would be nice to know a great artist as well as cook to make a special cake for her sisters wedding. They'd planned something rather simple, but to have something special along with it would be really nice. A smile crept over my face and I could feel a questioning look from Jacob's, his gaze first on mine and then as it moved over to his sisters face. "Rachel, I think I know someone." I said knowingly. That night I didn't know that I was turning a page in my life, and one that I couldn't turn back easily.

Rachel and I approached Esme Cullin to see if she'd even have an interest and she jumped at the chance. We then became a somewhat regular fixture at the Cullen house and quickly become relaxed visiting while we planned the cake and other deserts that would be at the wedding. Even though Esme Cullen was an architect and interior designer she had shown us the wonderful pastries she made to relax and the treats that she whipped up for us to try were by far better then anything else we'd tried in our entire lives. Since the first time we'd talked to her about it she had begun creating delicate little flowers that looked like bittersweet to adorn the cake, and the branches which they would be attached looked as if they'd come straight out of the woods that surrounded their home but they were also made from icing. True to an architects form, she was working almost round the clock on every little detail. Insisting that she make all the deserts for the day as well, and of course we all pitched in where we could. Mostly on the tasting side of things though.

During out visits, Alice and I became closer. We talked most of the time about boys, I tried to keep the conversation to just Jacob and Jasper but Edward seemed to slip into conversation here and there. The topic of school came up and I told her of my plans to talk to Renee about allowing me to stay in Forks somewhat permanently.

When Alice was out was out of the house, usually with Jasper, Edward and I had come to a comfortable spot between us. We shared with each other our love for books and he shared his love of music with me. For what seemed like hours I would listen to him practice and compose, I was lulled by the tinkling keys of his piano each time. He was truly an artist in his own right and handsome, I couldn't quite put my finger on what made him aloof but contributed this to the reason why he didn't have a girlfriend. Of course I assumed he didn't, because he never spoke of one. Alice had mentioned a Tanya before, but apparently she didn't live close and Edward didn't share the affections with her that she did for him and somewhere for a reason I couldn't explain it made me happy to know.

* * *

My sleep was interrupted by a buzzing… rolling over I grabbed my shuttering cell phone off the night stand and looked at it's screen with sleep filled eyes. Really, had I slept the entire night away already, I groaned and hit the snooze feature only to be woken again in 5 minutes. This time I succeeded to the fact that it would just keep going off and rolled myself out of bed. Stumbling to the bathroom I could hear Charlie on the phone with someone downstairs.

"I think she wants to stay." I could make out pretty clearly. "She is making friends and she's got a good job at the reservation's day school."

This conversation was obviously about me…I crept towards the top of the stairs and strained to listen a little closer.

"Renee, I think she's old enough to be part of the decision. She's not a young child anymore." Pause. Then Charlie's voice got a bit louder. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you, we'll let her decide." Silence was then followed by "Enough, we have a big day, you can call her later this weekend." With those final words I heard him hang the phone up, and not softly. His feet sounded like they were coming my way and I twirled around and headed for the bathroom, managing to get the door shut before he made it to the foot of the stairs.

My heart was beating fast, sure I'd wanted to stay in Forks and I hadn't really hidden that fact from Charlie but nor had I sat down and talked to him about it. I truly did not want this to be a sore point between my parents, I loved them both and Renee would really just have to understand that she'd had me to herself for too long. Anyway she had Phil, and there was no way I was moving to Florida, even further away from Charlie, my friends and Jake.

After running my brush through my hair and brushing my teeth, I stood looking in the mirror. How'd I get to where I was at, here I was in Forks with the best friend and boyfriend that a girl could ask for and how was I not 100% thrilled. A one-word answer came to mind. Edward.

"Bells, you in there?" I heard, followed by a knock on the door. It startled me out of my thoughts. Gee, I hadn't even been awake 10 minutes and my mind was a mess.

"Hmm, yes…I'm almost done, be out in a second." I answered quickly.

"No rush, just wanted to let you know, I'm getting dressed and we should head out in about an hour, we don't want to be late." Charlie responded and without an answer from me, I heard his feet pad their way to his room.

Today was the day, Rebecca was getting married.

I took my time in the shower and then blow-drying my hair out as straight as I could get it. Taking a small section of hair on either side of my face, I created a thin braid and then twisted them together at the back. Applying the makeup that Angela and I bought was pretty easy. She and Alice had taught me to apply it so it didn't really look like I had any on, but still made me look more polished and a bit more mature.

Resecuring my towel I left the bathroom and went into my room, shutting the door and locking it. Charlie had allowed the lock after a near miss walking in on me a few weeks ago. He'd said that he was too young to have to gouge his eyes out and trusted I wouldn't abuse the privileges that came with a lock.

Pulling my dresser drawer open I selected some things from Renee's and my trip to Victoria Secret, to wear under my dress. I was shocked somewhat how wearing pretty underwear made me feel prettier even if it was just under jeans and a t-shirt. Slipping the dress over my head I stood in front of the mirror and smiled at the girl that was looking back at me. The color really set off my hair and my eyes. I would never be a beauty like Alice or Rachel, but I wouldn't look like the ugly duckling I hoped.

I grabbed my small black purse and put my phone and a lip balm inside, which was about all that was going to fit, but I wouldn't need much. Starting to close my purse I felt my phone vibrate again. Flipping it open, I found a text from Jacob and it read, _Can't wait to see you, I know you'll take my breath away and _I quickly typed a response back to him that read. _Leaving the house in a few minutes we should be there in about 30 minutes max…I bet you look pretty dapper yourself __ Smiling_ to myself I closed my phone and put it back in my purse. I took one more peek in the mirror and headed out of my room.

"Charlie?" I looked in his room and saw him bending over tying his shoe. He looked up at me and his eyes sparkled back at me, causing me to grin and then feel the burn of a blush coming across my cheeks as a low whistle came from his lips.

"Wow, you are a bit dressed up for fishing aren't you?" The grin that traveled from ear to ear was infectious. Sitting on the bed next to him I straightened his tie and kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you dad." It slipped out before I could even think and Charlie looked as if something was caught in his throat. He let out a little cough and finished tying his shoe. Looking up at me only when he'd had a second or two to respond his hand took mine.

"Bells, you are growing up so fast. That Jacob and I are going to have words today I can tell." I frowned at him, not even understanding what might be going through his mind. He chuckled a little bit and continued. "See, I've got the prettiest date to this thing and well, he'd going stag." Then he smiled sweetly and said. "I love you too, by the way."

That was a father daughter moment that we'd not had before. We'd shared a lot and you could say we were even pretty close, for not having spent the last several years with each other much…so this along with hearing him on the phone earlier made me feel like the luckiest girl in Washington state.

He took my hand in his and gave me a twirl as we started for the stairs.

As we pulled into Billy's driveway we could hear the bustle was excitement coming from the house. Rachel's voice was raised and Rebecca's sounded frantic and within the mixture was Billy's low calm voice, doing what he's suppose to do, trying to keep everyone calm.

Charlie winced and paused before approaching the house. When we made it to the door, I knocked lightly and opened the screen. Rachel's head popped around the corner from the hall smiling. Somehow I hadn't expected to see a smile, but I was good with it.

"Bella!" Her smile imitated Billy's full and white. "You are just in time, come on we need your help." Grinning at Charlie I hugged Billy a little who was sitting in the living room. He gave me a week and an approving nod. Just as I was turning the corner into the girl's room I saw Charlie give a him a playful punch in the arm and heard.

"No trying to steal my date old me, isn't it bad enough I'm going to have to fight off Jacob later." His smile filled his face and made his eyes squint, which then made me smile even more.

Turning away from the living room I was met with a site that took my breath away. Rachel was shaking out the skirt portion of Rebecca's dress. It was well, just breathe taking. Rebecca stood in the middle of the room, her hair simply styled so that it fell effortlessly down her back sections had been pulled back similar to mine and her mothers hair pin was elegantly displayed against the sheen of her dark hair, making the small blue buds pop even more. While some would say her dress was simple, it fit her perfectly. It had wide straps, and a scoop front; the bodice hugged her chest and abdomen, not hiding the fact that she was in excellent physical shape. The skirt fell to just above her ankles in a bell shape that flowed easily as she swayed back and forth.

"Wow." Came out of my mouth, and immediately my mind though, so originally Bella, could you not say something better then wow? Rebecca then smiled in my direction and did a little twirl. It was then that I saw that the dress was open in the back, it had a swoop that mimicked the front but the dip ran just above her buttocks. Of course with her tan skin the white was a beautiful contrast. She brushed her hair to the side and it was then that I noticed her tattoo. It was on her shoulder and was a silhouette of a morning dove. She'd gotten it in memory of their mom, and it sealed the idea that she was there today with her daughter.

"So I guess you approve." Rebecca said as I entered the room. I nodded again feeling like all words I would try to say would come out wrong. She just smiled and turned back to the mirror.

"Ok, Bella, I need your help." Rachel said to me bringing me out of my haze. "Can you please call Mrs. Cullen and make sure she has everything that she needs? If she needs anything make a list and we'll get it together." I nodded and started to get my cell phone out. "We're going to head down to the beach in about 15 minutes, the guys should be well on their way their from Sam's house…" her voice trailed off from there, lost in her own thoughts.

I stepped out of the room to make the call to Esme. While dialing Charlie waived at me and pointed that he and Billy were going to head out and he'd see me at the beach. I guessed that I was going with the girls.

"Hello?" Reminded me of my task and I took a breath in, it wasn't Esme answering, it was Edward.

"Edward, it's Bella, Bella Swan." I heard him chuckle into the phone.

"What other Bella would it be?" He replied. Damn, I felt the burn of a blush again.

"Um, is your mom around, Rebecca wanted me to see that she had everything that she needed." I tried to stay to the point of my call.

"Sure hold on." I heard him put his hand over the phone and relay my question but not give the phone to Esme. "She says she's got everything under control and she's all sat up already."

That meant that Edward was here! He wasn't supposed to be here, oh god. My heart fell to my stomach, and butterflies met it. Damn Damn Damn… why was this happening to me? Trying to keep my voice even I replied. "Good, sounds good. Ok then we'll see you after the ceremony then. Bye Edward." Without waiting for a reply I hung up. Turning I almost ran straight into Rebecca.

Her eyes met mine and her eyebrows frowned at me. "Edward?" she asked.

"He's Esme's son and Alice's brother…I guess he came with them to help set up or something." I looked past her to Rachel and finished. "Everything is set up and they don't need anything."

Rebecca eyes forced me back to her. "Bella, just remember what I told you. I expect that you won't hurt my brother." She nodded and walked past me. Rachel just smiled softly at me and whispered.

"Don't take it personally, I think she's PMS'ing…" she then winked at me and said "Should make the honeymoon just lovely." I felt my mouth kind of drop open and she laughed out loud and I turned to follow them down the hall.

* * *

We made it to the beach and I went to find Charlie and my seat. There was a little alter set up that looked out at the ocean and there was an arch above it with flowers woven through it. White chairs lined each side of a make shift isle. Everyone was dressed for the occasion and I felt good for once about how I looked. Spotting Charlie I headed towards his seat just on the edge of the isle of course on the Brides' side.

Just then I spotted him. He was tucking a loose strand of flowers back into the arch. The site of him took my breath away and my mind wondered immediately why I had ever questioned my heart. Just then he turned my direction and his eyes met mine and my heart stopped.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 – Months on a calendar**

Just then he turned my direction and his eyes met mine and my heart stopped.

Jacob turned to look at me and I smiled warmly at him. He nodded his head just a bit and grinned like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

He looked so grown up and handsome. I'd never seen him in anything other then jeans or shorts and a t-shirt. Seeing him now in nice dress slacks, a pressed shirt and silk tie the color of a setting sun took my breath away.

"Bells over here…." I could hear Charlie saying kind of low as to not draw attention to himself. Lifting my hand up just a little I waived at Jacob just once and mouthed YOU LOOK GREAT and grinned as I took the seat next to Charlie that he'd been saving for me.

Before long all the guests were seated and a low guitar started playing. Everyone turned to look down the isle. John was standing at the head of the isle and looked nice, and a little bit nervous.

As the music started, I saw Jacob come to the start of the isle and take Rachel's arm, they walked between the two sides of chairs and he winked at me as they passed and I felt my stomach flutter. Rachel looked lovely and I noticed that Paul's eyes were only on her. Next came Sam escorting Emily which only seemed right, they made a handsome couple in their own right. There was a pause and then a sigh from the crowd. Billy stood stoically at the start of the isle. I knew that he must be in some pain, but that walking his daughter down the isle was important to him. I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes, as I looked from Billy to Charlie and then up to Jacob, who was looking at his feet and breathing a little heavily.

Another sigh came from the guests and the guitar switched to the bridal march. From our left we saw Rebecca. She made her way to the isle on the beach; she was wearing an elegant and light silk sheath of a dress and had her long dark hair un-obscured by a veil. We saw her wipe a tear from her eye as she slipped her arm through her dads. Slowly they made their way up the isle and the sound of low sniffles echoed through the rows of guests. At the end, the minister asked. "And who gives this woman?"

Billy took his daughters hand and placed it that of John's. "I do sir." He said quietly but strongly.

With that Jacob stepped forward and helped his dad to his seat, and for the first time I noticed the empty chair that was beside him and the small bouquet of flowers that were sitting in it's seat. There, that seat was left open, for the spirit of their mother, who watching from somewhere else I was sure. Jacob made his way back to his spot without distracting from the bride or the groom. As I sat in my seat and looked at this lovely family, I couldn't imagine not being part of it. Jacob had my heart and I his.

When the ceremony was over and the couple was running down the isle laughing and the crowd was cheering I felt a warm hand around my arm. I turned and found Jacob smiling down at me. Smiling at Charlie he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close and whispered close into my ear. "Bella, that'll be us one day, I'm sure of it."

A shiver ran through my body.

Twenty minutes later the reception started. The food was shielded under a large tent that had been erected at the beach and there were several bond fires lit. Everyone toasted the couple and wished them a long happy life.

The food was beyond measure and Mrs. Cullen's pastries were to die for. When it came time to cut the cake, everyone's whispers were about how pretty it was. A delicate 3 tiers with flowers and leaves made from icing adorned it. Of course it was as delicious as it was pretty and everyone wanted the name of the caterer. Rachel politely explained that Esme did this as a favor and that she wouldn't be for hire.

Sitting next to Charlie at one of the small tables that surrounded the tent, I decided that this was as good a time as any to talk to him seriously about me staying in Forks. I knew from the conversation I'd overheard that he had a pretty good idea that I wanted to stay.

I scooted my chair over a little and took a drink from my glass.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look Bells?" He asked, just as I had started to open my mouth. I blushed and he wrapped his arm around me and gave me a slight squeeze and I felt his breath in my hair.

"Charlie, there's something that I've wanted to talk to you about." I started, and looked up into his face. His mouth turned into a small smile and his eyes squinted just a little. "See, Renee and Phil they are pretty well set up in Florida already." Taking a breath I pushed forward. "See, if it isn't too much of a hassle…" my mind just snapped then a little. Tears fell from my eyes and I hugged his side a little stronger. "…I want to stay Dad. I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm going to be fifteen in the Fall and I feel that I am old enough to make an informed decision." Pausing I expected a rebuttal but didn't get one.

"Bells, I would love to have you stay." I knew that I should be shocked but I was. There was no making my point-by-point speech that I'd rehearsed. "I actually talked to your Mom about it." I started to speak and his hands told me to wait. "She's not on board with it Bella, in fact she thinks that it's my way of trying to get back at her or something." He shook his head and continued. "I'm willing to go to bat for you, but you need to have a talk with her. Give her, your explanations as to why you want to stay with your old man."

Guess I wasn't going to get out of that point-by-point speech…I'd just have to revamp it to fit Renee instead of my Dad.

"I'll call her in the morning." I said and grinning up at him I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him. "I really want to stay, I've missed way too much time with you and I think it'll be good for her and Phil to have a fresh start sort of." "He's nice and everything, but he's not you, and he could never be." I finished.

Our father daughter moment was broken up by someone clearing his throat behind us. Releasing Charlie a bit I looked back and found Jacob. His hands were in his pockets and he'd rolled his pant legs up a bit, his tie had been loosened and his shirt pulled out. "Sorry didn't mean to break up anything." Charlie looked at me and winced a little. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"No, I think we were kind of finished for now." Nodding at Charlie, he smiled back and shrugged his shoulders agreeing.

"Charlie, would it be ok, if I took Bella for a walk for a bit. We'll stay close." Jacob asked tentatively.

"Ok, but I'm warning you son, no funny business." He offered Jacob a stern look and winked at me.

Jacob took my hand in his and we started to walk down the beach. "So, you look nice." He said. "You should really wear dresses more often."

I punched him in the arm just a little and couldn't help but smile at him. "Well you don't look too bad yourself. This is an improvement for you also." I said gesturing to his outfit.

We walked a while more and the noise from the reception faded but we could still see the fires easily. Jacob stopped and turned to face me, he dropped my hand. Looking up at him I suddenly felt cold without his touch. "So I heard you talking to Charlie." I watched as he dug his hands in his pockets again and started shuffling his feet through the sand. "I wasn't eves dropping or anything. Bella, I hope you get to stay."

"Me too." I replied.

With a swift movement Jacob took my face into his hands. He leaned down and touched his forehead to mine. In barely a whisper I heard him say, "If you leave again, I don't know what I'll do."

"Let's not think about that, I'm going to talk to Renee in the morning." With my eyes closed I instinctively tiled my head up towards his. My lips found his and the warmth from this filled me from head to toe.

Jacob's lips always surprised me just how warm they were. We turned our heads slightly against one another and I felt the pressure of his mouth strengthen as his lips covered mine and like tasting something delicious we savored each other. His fingers found their way into my hair and I felt him tug my head back just enough to make me gasp a little.

**One Year Later**

"Jake, I have to go in or Charlie's going to have a fit." I giggled as his kisses moved from my mouth to my ear. Since Jake had finished the Rabbit and gotten his license early because of Reservations laws, he and I had spent almost all our free time together. If I wasn't with Jacob in La Push, then I was with Alice, Jessica and Angela. More times then not if I were with them, Edward was there also, since he was a year older then us by 9 months and could drive. Charlie had come to realize that his daughter was growing up and had given both Edward and Jacob the lecture on what would happen to them if anything happened to me while I was in their care. Jacob had stood and said he'd be careful and Edward had said something to the same effect but along the lines that he'd rather perish then have a hair on my head harmed by his doing. He was always so serious.

Renee had realized this as well, when first I hadn't asked to stay in Forks, but told her I was staying and gave her damned good reasons why she should let me. I'd promised that I'd visit over Thanksgiving and I'd fly out additionally for a few weeks each summer. She'd said we'd try it for a year and see how it went, but she wasn't going to take any formal steps to make Charlie my permanent guardian. That had been a year ago and she'd be coming to Forks before the school year started to discuss the terms living conditions before it started. Her insistence on coming had made me nervous.

"What, I haven't seen you in over two weeks!" Jacob grinned into my neck. You were all the way across the country and I missed you. The warmth of his face on my neck sent shivers through me. "Hey there is a bond fire at the beach this weekend, maybe you can get Charlie to let you come out and stay. Rachel will be home and I heard Charlie and my dad talking about making a special trip up state to go fishing.

I took his face in my hands and smiled into his brown eyes. They were pools of dark chocolate that enveloped me each time I looked into them. "If he says yes, are you going to be good?" I asked with a chuckle.

He nodded his head and grinned his big toothy "Black Family" smile. "Yes, Ms. Bella, I promise to be good." The twinkle that came from those Chocolate pools made me nervous just a little bit.

Just then the porch light flipped on. We both looked up and saw the curtains brush. Charlie would be waiting ever so impatiently and if I didn't make an appearance in the house in the next 5 minutes he'd come knocking on the car. He'd done it before and we'd learned quite quickly what would be accepted and what wouldn't. Charlie loved Jacob like a son, but I was his baby and he'd made it quite clear that he wouldn't have his baby being pawed over by anyone, not even Billy Black's son.

"Jake, I gotta go." I kissed him quickly on the mouth and wished we had more time. "If I go in early, he may be more willing to let me stay…"

Jacob nodded his head and released me from his grip and opened his car door. Ever the gentleman he came around and opened my door for me. I grabbed my bag and he took my hand and walked me to the door. Taking me into a big bear hug he picked me up off my feet and held me close making me giggle again. This boy had sprouted some serious height in the last year and working at the garage on a permanent basis had helped him bulk up. His lips came to mine and gently sucked my lip in between his. His moist mouth made me moist other places and each time we were able to spend time together it had gotten more difficult to behave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." A smile crept over my face and I shook my head in agreement.

"I missed you Jacob Black." Two weeks in Florida had felt like two weeks in hell and not because of the oppressive heat either. "I have to be at the day school early, do you want me to have Charlie drop me off?" I asked.

"Nope, I'll be here at seven, sharp." He'd taken to driving me to work before he went into the garage even though it wasn't a short drive here to get me. It made my morning to hear the horn honk outside. I'd taken to placing my hand on his thigh as he drove and over the first few weeks of summer, well, I'd had a hard time keeping it in a respectable position. Jacob was beautiful and I couldn't help but wonder how I'd gotten so lucky.

After sharing one quicker kiss I watched Jacob walk towards his car. Before he got in he leaned his arms above the door and waived at me. That was my cue to go inside, be was always thinking of my safety first and until I was in the house he wouldn't even get in the car.

**I know that I'm leaving you all in a little bit of a lull…but at their young age I didn't really want to start including more physical stuff, I am a mom, and can't stand the thought of what kids do these days…**

**_So I've moved up the storyline a year. Jacob and Bella will be 16 in a few years and I feel like while that is still too young for serious physical stuff, some fluff is acceptable and of course there are the "flash forwards" that we can look towards also._**

**_So you know, Edward and Andi are still around and they will be causing a bit of havoc, everything can't be all roses all the time. This is where you come in. I would love to hear your thoughts on where you'd like this story to go. I have ideas but I'm open to yours. I'd like to write about scenario's that would be new to Jake/Bella FF. Having read a lot I don't want to copy anyone else. So here is my request. Send me one line, and I'll write from there…_**

**_For example: _**

**_Bella walked towards their fallen tree. She was shocked to see that he wasn't sitting there alone._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I know the last chapter was strained. Special thank you goes to "gimpy810" who has submitted the first and hopefully not the last "Improv Line" We start this chapter with it! Hope you enjoy, take care everyone! Had some questions from new readers, my Bella and Jacob are pretty much regular human's… there are times that they can see scenes in their heads, and finish each other's thoughts…this happens sporadically and will always be in italics. Some of these scenes are present day, some from their childhood and some from the future. Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

Chapter 22 – Heartstrings

**I walked into the diner and was surprised to see Edward and Andi sitting very**

**close, their heads together in urgent, hushed conversation.** Looking again I just couldn't believe what my eyes were showing me. First I didn't even know that Edward knew Andi, he'd never mentioned it.

Jacob was parking the car, and for a split second I almost turned around and left. Then I heard the twinkle of the bell on the door and just then my two worlds kind of collided. I felt Jake's strong hands encircle my waist from behind and his warm breath warmed my ear as he whispered into it. "Did you miss me?"

Laughing nervously I smiled up at him and just shook my head. My eyes were drawn back to Edward who was now looking at Jacob and I with a stern expression. Seeing his frown, I mouthed "What?" in his direction. With that he looked back to Andi and I distinctly saw mine and Jacob's names transferred from him to her. My face turned warm and for some reason unknown it upset me.

"Hey let's just get breakfast to go, ok?" I wanted to get Jacob out of there was fast I could, I just didn't feel comfortable with the venue anymore. Jacob just looked at me with a questioning expression and it was just then that Angela's Mom came up to greet us.

"Hey kids, Bella, it's great to see you again!" She had the softest smile and was warm and motherly. "Tell Charlie we have his favorite cobbler today, I expect I'll see him for lunch or dinner, right." Smiling at her, I knew she still had a thing for Charlie, he'd not even recognized it, but I had…when we would come in for dinner she'd fawn over him and his portions were always a little larger then the norm.

Clearing my throat a little, I replied. "Sure, sure…I'll tell him next time I see him." Figuring if were staying we'd better just get seated so I pointed at a booth across the dinner and as far from Andi and Edward as we could get. "That booth would be great, if you don't mind."

She just nodded and smiled, "Ok, I'll be right over with menu's, do you want to start out with anything to drink?"

Jacob and I both said the same thing at the same time and it made us laugh a little, which felt good, considering my sudden change in mood. "Coffee, black."

He still hadn't noticed them, and I wasn't eager to point them out. My mind was still reeling, wondering what those two were up to. They were unlikely to be friends, as they came from totally different backgrounds and didn't even go to the same school. I took note to ask Alice what she knew the next time I spoke to her.

Suddenly I heard a snapping in front of my face. "Earth to Bella, Earth to Bella." Jacob was leaning across the table and had taken my hands in his. "Wow, what's gotten into you today, you are a million miles away babe." Squeezing his hands I shook my head and replied "Nothing." Then as we looked at the menus we heard it.

A ring of laughter came from across the diner and Jacob's head swung around to look in the direction it came from. I looked first at Jacob and then at Andi, who was laughing so loud that it looked like she'd gone slightly insane. Edward was sitting across from her with a cool smile across his face.

"Well, that's an odd couple if I ever saw one." Jacob said. It killed me just a little that he seemed so alright with it. Looking as if he didn't give them another thought really made me wonder if Jacob was just a really good actor. I looked at my menu and then snuck a peak in their direction again, and of course got caught, by both of them this time. Edward still had the cold expression on his face and Andi had a smirk on hers that I would have loved to wipe right off her face. Before I could face my menu again she waved her fingers in my direction.

"So, did you talk to Charlie last night?" Jakes eyes were beaming across the table at me with hope overflowing out of them.

"Yes, he said he needed to call Billy and ok it with him, and of course that means make sure that Rachel is going to be there." My smiled instantly came with the thought of actually getting some alone time with Jacob. I loved spending time at the beach with him, he always seemed relaxed and that helped me relax and of course the view of his gorgeous body didn't hurt either. We'd spent almost every day off there, and explored the cliffs a bit as well. Cliff diving was a recreational sport with Jacob and his friends and he'd yet to actually get me to try it, maybe one day, but not too soon.

"Great, then I'll make sure Rachel's ok with everything. She and Paul are going to the beach as well, so it shouldn't be a big deal."

Angela's mom came back and took our orders and I listened to Jacob talk about how Rebecca and John had been transferred now permanently to Hawaii. I could tell he was sad to see her move so far away. Ever since he'd lost his mom, his sisters and Billy were even more important to him. "So ya, guess they'll be on the mainland by September. Guess it's ok, I just hate her being so far away, you know."

"I know Jacob, having Renee so far is hard sometimes, even though I feel like I'm the parent most of the time with her. But, Phil's doing really well and might even get a starting position this year so just like Rebecca she's following her man's dream." Smiling I looked at him and couldn't imagine that I wouldn't do the same thing for Jacob if it was necessary in the future. "She's coming out soon, you know." Wincing I could feel a fight coming but if she just saw how happy and settled I was here, then she shouldn't have an issue with me staying. Mother's are supposed to want what's best for their children.

Our food came then, and of course it looked like we had enough to feed half the diner. If there was one thing that Jacob was really good at, it was putting food away. He had ordered a full stack of pancakes and the butter was oozing, two sides of bacon and 3 eggs fried hard. His breakfast made my egg sandwich and bacon look like a side item. I couldn't help but smile at him as I watched him give me a wink before slathering on the syrup.

"It's a good thing you work so hard each day." I said. I knew he'd burn all these calories and then some by the time lunch rolled around.

The sound of chairs scooting across the linoleum caught my attention and mid bite I heard Edward say, "No, I've got this." Looking up I saw his back to me, as he paid the ticket at the register. "That's sweet of you Edward! Next time you'll have to come out to the house and I'll fix you breakfast, okay?" Andi said to him. He nodded and again I felt almost jealous when I really had no need to. What I did need to know, was, what the heck was going on with the two of them. Another twinkle of the bell on the door and they were gone. I couldn't see where they went but I did see Edwards silver Volvo pull out of the parking lot.

Jacob hadn't mentioned Andi for a while and I wondered how that was all going. I knew that they had several classes with each other and he hadn't been thrilled about it, but had learned to deal with it. Rachel had let it slip that she'd been the house a couple of times and promised me that nothing had been going on, and asked that I not grill Jacob about it. The fact that she now seemed to be inching her way back into the Black's family and now the Cullen's family really bothered me, again more then it probably should.

We finished breakfast and paid the check and headed to La Push. My hand on Jacob's thigh during the drive was my norm and today I was distracted so when my fingers found themselves digging into the denim I didn't even notice until Jacob said something to me.

"Bells, not that I don't like it, but if we are actually going to work today, you are going to have to stop that." I looked over at him unknowingly and he glanced down. A flush of warmth fell across my cheeks when I noticed that Jacob was in a bit of an uncomfortable situation and not just the fact that my nails were digging into his thigh.

My instinct was to pull my hand back and like he could read my mind, Jacob put his hand over mine so I couldn't. "Oh, sorry…I guess I was a bit distracted." Turning my palm up, I laced my fingers through his and smiled and leaned over putting my head against his arm. "One of these days we are going to have to play hookie for real." I murmured into his arm and looked up with the best doe eyes I could muster.

Smiling down at me was my Jacob, my warm, safe and loving and sexy Jacob. He shifted in his seat a little and cleared his throat. "Ah, ya, that sounds like a plan." I felt him place a kiss on top of my head and felt his chest rise and fall with the deep breath he'd taken in. Jacob had been patient with me, other then some pretty heated make out sessions, he'd really not tried to take it much further. The days of me and my best friend sharing a sleeping bag in a tent were gone. I missed those days sometimes; life seemed so much simpler when the biggest thing you had to worry about was the imaginary boogieman outside. Charlie and Billy had loved to tell us all kind of stories around the camp fires back when we were little and would just laugh and shake their heads at us in the mornings when Jake and I would climb out of the same tent for breakfast. We weren't little kids anymore, I knew this, Jake knew this…and unfortunately Charlie and Billy also knew this.

I felt the car some to a stop and realized that my memories had taken me away for most the ride to the day school. Jacob leaned over and placed his sweet lips on mine. I opened my eyes to look into his and found myself looking at the most peaceful sight I could have ever seen. Jakes eyes were smiling into mine. His warm hand caressed my face and he ran his fingers through my hair before placing a loose strand behind my ear.

"Ms. Bella, I will pick you up for lunch at 1:00 if that's ok." He grin was infectious and I smiled right back at him.

"Mr. Black, I hope you had a big breakfast…cause we might need to skip lunch today." I smiled even more at him and pushed my lips into his and parted his lips slightly with my tongue.

A tap on my window interrupted us… and for the third time this morning alone I felt a blush creep over my face. I turned to see Emily smiling at us… "Let's not give the kids a show this morning, ok kids?" She turned and walked back towards the fenced in play area and turned to look over her shoulder at us and winked.

"I better get inside." Pushing my bottom lip out to make sure he knew my displeasure. I reached down to grab my bag and my car door opened. Jacob the gentleman had rushed around after slipping out the door to open mine. Shaking my head I just smiled at him. "Walk much?"

He snickered a laugh and placed a kiss on my forehead. "1:00, can't wait." He whispered. Neither could I, ever moment that we were apart was like an eternity. I watched before walking in the door as Jacob put his seatbelt on, and pulled out of the driveway. He waved at me smiled and took off towards the garage.

The line between our hearts seemed to tug a little harder today and I missed him instantly.

**Thanks again to "gimpy810" for our opening line this Chapter. I have an idea on where to take this…but can't wait for more "Improve Lines" as well. The chapter again might not be full of fluffy stuff but I was super fun to write. Feeling inspired again! Can't wait for finals to be done! Everyone wish me luck I have a hard one Thursday night **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Parental Wisdom**

My morning and early afternoon was filled with thoughts of Bella. This weekend couldn't come soon enough for me, it had been quite a while since I had her to myself, between work, school and other obligation time seemed to short for my taste.

As I rolled out from under the truck I was working on, Quil's feet came into view. "So are we still on for this weekend?" He asked. I searched my brain to see if I could recall making any specific plans with him for the upcoming weekend and came up with nothing.

When my face showed my confusion a grin spread over his face and he burst into a hearty laugh. "I was just kidding with you, I know this weekend is your "Bella" weekend. Man you are whipped." He kicked me just a little with his foot which earned a quick response back from me. I grabbed his leg and brought him down in one quick pull. His laughter quickly left him and was replaced with a whoosh of his air escaping his lungs.

"Think it's still funny?" I asked laughing hard enough I fell of the creeper I was laying on. This banter quickly turned into a wresting match, and it was a good thing we were outside the garage, because rough housing like this was not allowed inside, too many tools and dangerous situations in there…but the parking lot was another story.

After we each had caught our breath, a serious look came over Quil's face. "Seriously man, big plans this weekend?" He raised an eyebrow and I knew what he was talking about. It sucked when a blush told everything and being almost 6 ft tall and blushing just wasn't cool.

"I think I've got everything covered Quil." I started slowly and lowered my voice so anyone close wouldn't hear. "Bella's working on her Dad about letting her stay the weekend on the res. I've been really pumping my Dad up about the fishing trip up state and if we play it cool this week everything should work out ok."

Bella and I had this weekend planned for a while now. Rachel would be around but Paul would keep her busy enough, she missed him a lot when she was away at school, so times she was home was almost completely filled with plans with him. Sure she'd be around, but not 24 hours a day and it had become a common routine for her to stay at Paul's one night during the weekend if not more.

This weekend, I had something special planned for Bella, something that she didn't know about, I'd talked to her about it before but it had been well over a year ago. I hoped she would remember, and was almost certain that she would. They guys had helped me with some of the planning and there had been endless teasing from them since I approached them with the requests of their assistance. Even Emily was in on the plan, and if she could keep her mouth shut with Bella this week, everything would be great. If she couldn't she'd have to deal with me…well ok, not really, but I wouldn't share any special plans with her again.

"What's wrong Quil?" I asked because he stood there shuffling his feet and looking uncomfortable which in turn made me feel uncomfortable. He didn't answer me right away so I pushed his arm just a bit to see if I could encourage him along a bit, we'd both feel better.

"Jake, Billy knows." I think all my blood flushed from my face. Quickly he added before I could explode. "I stopped by the house a few days ago, and well, the kitchen door was open and I heard him on the phone. He was talking about how you'd really been almost pushing him out of the house this weekend. I don't know who he was talking to, but whoever it was knows also."

"What exactly did you hear Quil?" I wanted details and not just guessing I needed to know word for word. Quil looked down at his shoes and slowly started to relay what he'd overheard.

"Billy said _"I think he's got big plans soon, they just seem to young to me." _The conversation continued and of course I could only hear one side of it."

"He talked about talking to you, and warning you about taking things too fast…and that he was going to suggest you be careful. But if it makes you feel any better, he also said he knew his son has his head on straight and that whoever he was talking to really didn't have anything to worry about." I appreciated the fact that Quil was telling me but man this made me nervous. Just then like it was timed, my Dad's truck pulled into the lot.

Quil looking past me at my Dad, reached out an patted my arm and shook his head. "Hang in there man, I think he's on your side." Just then all the air felt like it had been sucked out of my lungs.

I heard him call out to me and excused myself and headed over to his truck. Leaning into his door, he looked down at me from the drivers seat. Feeling I better get the jump on him, I started the conversation first. "Hey, having some problems with the truck Dad?" I continued before he could get a word in. "Don't see you in the middle of the afternoon very often."

He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder, I knew he knew what I was doing. "Son, got lunch plans?" His voice was calm but I could tell it wasn't a question.

"Actually, I told Bella that I would pick her up for lunch." As I looked at my watch, I noticed that was suppose to already be on my way there. "In fact I'm suppose to be picking her up in about 5 minutes."

Billy looked at me and caught my eyes with his. "Well, better get in there and give her a call and tell her your old man is taking you to lunch today." He could tell my hesitation and continued. "Cause we have some things to discuss, don't we?"

I nodded a bit and took a deep breath. "Be right back." I turned and went inside to wash up a bit and called Bella at the Day School. She was tied up so I had Emily relay the message to her that I'd see her after work, but that lunch was out today.

Looking at myself in the mirror I took a deep breath and said to myself. "Jake, stay calm, you have know idea what he knows or what he thinks he knows." Turning on my heel I walked out to the truck and to my fate, be it what it might be.

**What's Jakes big plans, what does Billy know and who was he talking to on the phone... Sorry it's been so long everyone, but I want to thank everyone for their undying encouragement! More to come soon, I promise!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Family Ties**

I climbed up in the cab of the truck and Dad heading out of the drive. Turning right he headed in the direction of the hills that overlooked the ocean. I watched as he carefully reached over and turned the radio that had been playing off and this small action caused my stomach to churn.

As he drove he also started speaking in a low tone that somewhat sounded like there was a tinge of sadness in it. "Son, I know you are getting older and you won't want to listen to your old man for much longer, because most teenagers seem to think they know more then their parents these days…but I trust that you realize you are still living under my roof and until that changes, my rules are the rules that you live by." He glanced in the rearview mirror and didn't even look at me and continued.

"I was even younger then you when I fell in love with your mom. Things were different back then, things went a bit slower in some areas and faster in others. When your mom and I grew up, our families were close like we are now with the Swans, so yes I can imagine what you feel like when you have to look Charlie in the eye when you pick up Bella for a date and such." He cleared his throat and noticeably tightened his grip on the steering wheel of the pickup. "Back then, we respected the elders in our lives, we looked to them for guidance in a lot of things, from school, our future and yes even our love life." I caught a glimmer in his eye and then looked forward, I recognized where we were going now. "Son, life is short, and while that is true, there is no reason to speed things up more then they ought to be going. Your mom and I we didn't have the time that we deserved but I am certain that we'll be together once again and until that time I have to remain patient. Patience is the sign of maturity, understanding and well it's one of the most important traits a young person can have."

Seeing the turn up ahead my heart tightened in my chest. Dad made a left and pulled into the parking lot. Shutting the engine off, he turned finally and looked at me, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. We were sitting in the parking lot of Memorial Cliff. Legend has it that our tribes' members used that cliff for ceremony's celebrating life and death. Our family had done that as well. Rebecca had visited that spot before her marriage and Rachel had visited the spot when trying to decide if she should go to college or marry Paul and we'd all been to that spot when we spread my Mom's ashes and watched them get carried away by the breeze. This place was the closest any of us could get to her now it seemed.

"Jacob, I wish your Mom could be here to help me with this conversation, but she's not." Shaking his head I could see a single one of those tears escape down his cheek. "She'd be proud of the man you are becoming there is no questions in my mind. She'd be thrilled that you and Bella are together, but she'd ask you to be a gentleman. Son I'm going to share something with you that even your sisters don't know. When your Mom and I were about yours and Bella's age, we thought we knew enough about being adults. Well we learned quite quickly we did not. Your Mom and I well, we let things go a bit too far one evening and well…" He looked away out the window towards the cliff then. "…and 7 months later we had to deal with our actions."

My mouth dropped open and I had to look away. Number one yes, I could tell this was leading up to a discussion about the birds and bee's but I was learning something about my family that as far as I knew not a whole lot of people knew about. Thinking to myself, I realized I'm not so grown up and I really didn't want to hear what was coming.

Dad wiped the tear away and looked over at me with a look of determination on his face. "Son, your mom and I created a little soul that wasn't ready for this Earth. She and I and both our families took responsibility for our misguided youth. Your mom was just a bit older than Bella is now and she gave her heart away to this little soul who was born too early. Back then we didn't have the medical experience that is out there now. We didn't have ultrasounds to see that everything was ok, so when she started having pains way too early, we were both extremely scared. Sara, tried her hardest and the labor was so hard on her, I couldn't do anything but hold her hand." Tears were heavy in his eyes and in mine as I watched my Father's pain before me. "Caleb was born on April 18th, at 4:25 P.M., he weighed less then 3 lbs. We held him and loved him for the brief time his little lungs could work. Then we let him go. On that cliff up there we let his ashes fly and our childhoods went with him."

My heart was breaking for my Dad and my Mom. Taking a deep breath and wiping my eyes dry, I felt I needed to say something. I'd been quiet since we'd left the shop. "Dad, thanks for telling my about my brother. It means a lot." I remembered how Mom would sometimes sit in her little garden and I'd have to come right up behind her before she'd even notice I was there. It was like she was somewhere else; this possibly was one of the reasons.

"Dad, Bella and I are far from that point…" I wrung my hands in my lap. "Sure we like to well, do have to say the details?"

Dad put his hand up then and said, "I wish you wouldn't." and grinned just a little bit.

I smiled slightly and continued. "Well, good, cause that would be awkward. I'm not sure what you thought was going to happen this weekend, but well, I wanted to take Bella up to our family home in the bluffs. Embry, Quil and I well, we've been going up there and cleaning it up a bit and fixing little things here and there and I mentioned it to her a while back. Sharing our families history with her is really what I wanted to do this weekend."

A smile crept over my face when I glanced towards my Dad to see his eyes bright and a sense of calm was surrounding him now. "Well, " he cleared his throat again. "Well, Jacob I think that would be ok. You aren't staying up there or anything right."

"No, I thought I'd surprise her by packing a picnic and hiking up instead of driving on Saturday morning… then we'd have lunch and maybe explore a bit and then head back. There is a new movie playing in Forks, so that would be the plan for Saturday night." I wasn't sure exactly what our plans were for Saturday night but that sounded good about now.

"Well, ok then. You will be careful right. No sense in risking your young life by being reckless with the Chief of Police's daughter." He winked at me and that made me laugh out loud just a bit.

Just when I thought the awkwardness was over it wasn't.

Bill reached over and opened the glove box. He reached inside and pulled out a bag from the pharmacy. My breath hitched in my throat, good thing we didn't eat yet.

"Jacob, I bought these… I'm glad that you won't be putting them to use this weekend or anytime in the near future…I am correct aren't I?" I nodded quickly. "It's important that you are safe as well as Bella, I think of her as a daughter and just because you are my son, don't think I'd let you off easy if anything would happen to her." He quickly shoved the bag into my lap and tapped his hands on the steering wheel. "Well, let's go over this just because, if something should happen, you wear protection. There should be no playing around without some, not even once."

OMG, would this ever end, really. "You'll be having a health class soon in school, but I think that the most important information should come from the home which you are raised." Looking out the front of the truck he continued. "I can't use the we waited line, because we didn't. Temptations are strong, and when the time is right I want you to be prepared. Patience with women is important, you must always think of her first." Looking over at me he continued. "A first time, well, it's not the same for boys as it is for girls. Sure your both nervous and all, and don't know what you really should be doing…but for women, Jacob it's not a bed of roses and you should know that. Gentle, gently…and slow…"

"Dad! Really, please stop." At this point I was prepared to take a vow to wait until we were married, if only he'd stop. "Please, how about this, I promise I'll come talk to you…or our Health teacher if the opportunity seems to be approaching." I toyed with the plastic bag and met his eyes.

With that he started the truck and mumbled something low, that I think was "good, cause that was getting a bit uncomfortable." I grinned and looked out the window. The ocean was blue and clear and the few clouds in the sky were white and billowy. It was a gorgeous day and well, lunch with my dad even though we didn't eat was, well, ok.

Dad drove me back to the shop and let me out. Before he pulled away, he called me back over to the truck's window one more time. "By the way, please apologize to Bella for me." I gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" I was instantly horrified.

"Well, Bella wouldn't have been able to go to lunch with you today cause I asked Mrs. Clearwater to go and have a talk with her today." My face dropped.

"You did what!" I couldn't believe that my Dad would do that. What was Bella thinking right now! My legs started to buckle and I heard him give me an answer,

"Well, now… her Mom's not around and well, a girl needs someone to talk to about such things and well Mrs. Clearwater, she's a good woman Jacob." He tried to icing over the fact that he sent a woman who my girlfriend had only met a handful of times over to talk about sex with her. I ran my hands through my hair and just shook my head. I backed away from the truck and decided that I'd be asking for the rest of the afternoon off. I needed to see Bella now and see what kind of damage control I needed to do.

As I started to walk towards the office Quil and Embry came around the side of the garage… they made a straight line for me.

"So, what was that all about?" Quil asked right away. I just shook my head and handed the bag that I was holding to him. He looked inside and laughed. I glared at him and he quickly quieted down.

"Hold onto that for me." I said. "I've gotta go get the rest of the day off, Bella must be totally freaking out, cause my Dad, sent Seth's mom over to talk to Bella!"

Embry and Quil looked at each other with an "Oh Shit" look on their faces and then tried to cover up their laugh, which I could never understand. I found none of this amusing to say the least. I went in the shop and talked my way out of working the rest of the afternoon and jumped in the Rabbit and headed towards the Day School. On my way there, I pasted Mrs. Clearwater's car. "Too late." I said out loud.


	26. After Eclipse: Spoilers, so read at yo

So just got home from seeing Eclipse. So sad that they seem to have written it more for Edwards character and cut a lot of the pivoting Jacob/Bella stuff out of the film. I feel this was pressure because of the way the series ends. It was less then 2 hours long and they could have fit Jacob's ending in Eclipse into the movie as well as Bella's emotional scene regarding Jacob and they did not.

I've begun the next Chapter of First Kiss, but need to take a breather, I knew it would be somewhat of a let down (especially because I purposely re-read the book during the last several days in anticipation for the movie) but I need to breath and go back to my yes (HAPPY JACOB AND BELLA STORY!

This will be deleted soon.


End file.
